


This Irrational Attraction of Mine

by Zino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad First Impressions, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slow Burn, side baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zino/pseuds/Zino
Summary: Minseok was having a very relaxing time in the graveyard, eating grapes when, the ground was suddenly split in half and he got whisked into it.





	This Irrational Attraction of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #92
> 
> Phew, I wish I still could have edited this a bit more or added things here and there but I ran out of time... Anyway, I hope you'll still enjoy this! Also huge thanks to my betas N and P!!

Our story began with a light breeze and a warm day. It began with flowers blooming so prettily they could have easily outshined even the most beautiful golden crown on a ruler’s head. Even in the graveyard, there were flowers everywhere. Red, blue, yellow. The soft grass was filled with colour, making the usually eerie place feel familiar and safe. Safe enough for Minseok to lie in the shadows of the trees as old as time itself. Or so Minseok felt when he gazed at those majestic sculptures of nature, with their branches hanging low and offering cool shade from the sun for travellers. That day, Minseok was one such traveller. Often preferring to spend his time on sunny meadows and near rivers filled with the clearest water, today he had wanted to experience something different. Those meadows offered no protection from the sun, no place to hide yourself. On those meadows, Minseok was always under the watchful eye of his mother, the goddess of the harvest.

But not today. Today, Minseok laid under the trees, eating grapefruits and feeling the cooling breeze gently stroke his face. He was hidden from his mother, hidden from the world. Today Minseok—

**…**

“Wait, wait, wait. That’s not when the story began at all!” My friend interrupts me, like he does every so often. I am already used to it and almost keep writing. But he does not let me do so and continues to talk instead.

“The story _clearly _began when our Lord saw him in the meadows for the _first_ time on that fateful day! No, wait, actually it began even earlier than that!” His hand grabs mine and forces me to stop writing. It seems ignoring him is no longer an option.

“But for the sake of drama, it is better to start the story from this point,” I argue back, trying to get him to understand me.

“You’re the most drama-less imp I’ve ever known, what do you know about good drama?” My friend smirks at me, and I give up. Too easily, I know. He is right. There is no drama around me. But I have read books and plays. Aeschylus, Euripides, Achaeus... I do know good drama, but sometimes it is just easier to let go of the pen and let him do as he pleases. All these years have taught me that, at least.

“Then what do you suggest?”

My friend straightens his posture and flicks his horns, like he always does when he is about to do something stupid. Then he grabs my pen.

**…**

This amazing lovey-dovey story began with the cry of a baby SO loud it could be heard all the way at the gates of the Underworld. At least the poor little innocent imps that lived there heard it. It was terrible. Babies are terrible. TT___TT Thank gods we don’t get too many of them in here. Something to do with our Lord being unable to understand baby-talk and thus judge them properly, but whatever. A baby-free Underworld is a happy Underworld! And the happy Underworld has happy, healthy imps!!! (also very handsome and sexy ones, at least one but we’ll get to him later) :DD

**…**

“Eh-hm,” I cough quietly. “Can you concentrate on the topic? And stop using emoticons. I will not be known as an author who uses them in prose.”

My friend gives me a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” Then he continues writing, this time without emoticons.

**…**

Anyway, the noises from a baby making a ruckus weren’t the only thing travelling to the Underworld. There was also a letter, delivered by Mount Olympus’ most trusted messenger, Yixing. Though he once lost a love letter I had spent two moon cycles writing, so maybe he wasn’t that reliable. Or maybe he still held a grudge against me for that one time I lied about where the lavatory was in the Underworld. Anyway, we can now conclude that Yixing was a sucky messenger boy. Probably the only good thing about him was his cool winged shoes. I really wanted those for myself, but our Lord said they don’t come in imp sizes. Sob. TT___TT (_“What did I say about using those!?”)_ But putting Yixing aside, the letter was from the man from the mountain. From the thick noodle beard, as our Lord liked to call him. Not that Kris had a beard anymore. It had been a phase a few centuries ago. A phase Junmyeon had not been happy about, as he had a great dislike towards beards. According to him, they scratched your jaw if you ever tried to kiss a person with a beard. But Junmyeon would probably have gladly taken the beard phase back now that it had been replaced by a baby-making phase. But if you ask me, that’s what you get when you marry a playboy (a playgod?) like that. Junmyeon should have known better before giving into Kris’ flirtation millennia ago.

**…**

“You cannot just add your own opinions into the story like that,” I interrupt my friend. “Stick to the facts, like all the great writers. And get to the point already.”

“You mean all the boring writers,” my friend mumbles but rewrites a couple of his sentences anyway.

**…**

To quickly get to the point, a baby had been born and he needed a name. It was Kris’ son after all, and Kris was the ruler of all gods (even though knowing Junmyeon’s temperament, I’m pretty sure he ruled over Kris occasionally, especially in their private chambers), so—

**…**

“Baekhyun,” I warn.

“Fine. _Fine! _No personal opinions…” He pouts and edits his text again.

**…**

…so, a mega huge celebration was held and everyone important, or at least very good-looking and eager to please Kris, was invited. That meant the ruler of the Underworld, Lord Lu Han, too. And just to be clear, he was invited because he was important (and good-looking), not because he was eager to please Kris. Lord Lu Han wasn’t big on parties, hadn’t been in a long while, but this was one party invitation even he couldn’t turn down. Probably because he had promised Kris, his brother, that he would attend at least one family celebration per century. And since it had been a century and some decades since the last one, Lord Lu Han was out of excuses.

Now, the whole Underworld knew Lord Lu Han wasn’t a big fan of fancy parties. Especially when they were held at a place as high as Mount Olympus, which clashed badly with Lord Lu Han’s fear of heights. In fact, he hated them. But, despite his reluctance to celebrate with the other gods, when his big bro told him to _get your bony ass up here asap or I’ll turn the river Styx pink, _Lord Lu Han had no choice but to go to a party where no one even liked him. Well, Junmyeon did. Kind of. At least Kris had never tried to have sex with Lord Lu Han (probably because they were brothers — but then again, that usually didn’t stop the gods), and that made him okay in Junmyeon’s parchments.

So, to quickly sum up everything: Lord Lu Han went to the party, saw baby Minnie, probably said a couple of nice things about his round cheeks, drank the obligatory wine, pretended like the other gods didn’t sneer at him behind his back and left. Oh, and he didn’t bring souvenirs to any of the imps, not even his very favourite one. It was a very disappointing night for everyone.

**…**

“…That was it? That was the worst beginning this story could have! You took forever to get to the point, and when you finally got there, you just… ended it!” I steal the pen away from Baekhyun. I never should have trusted him to write anything decent.

“Well, I don’t actually know what happened at the party! It’s been years! And I wasn’t even there. Lord Lu Han had cruelly left laundry duty for me…” Baekhyun throws his hands up, trying to defend himself.

“That is why I said it was no good to start there,” I explain. “It has been too long since Minseok came into existence. My beginning makes the start of the story flow much better…”

“But your beginning was just boring nature crap! You gotta start with a bang, Kyungja! Like how Kris spent one hot and steamy night with Minnie’s mother, resulting in Minnie, or how Junmyeon was so mad that he didn’t let Kris into his bed — or anywhere near Mount Olympus in general — for weeks, so Kris had to sleep on a storm cloud instead. And we all know what a bumpy cloud like that does to his back…” Baekhyun swings his arms around, like he always does when he is enthusiastically explaining something. I shush him to be quieter. It seems he has long forgotten that we are to be hiding. Finally, he sits down, but the impression of unfairness is still evident on his face. “That’s how you start a story…” he keeps mumbling.

“Maybe if you are writing for one of those weekly gossip magazines run by satyrs,” I tell him and he puffs out his cheeks, scowling at me. Him trying to look angry at me is rather adorable, but that is one thing I will not be telling Baekhyun. “Now, be quiet and let me write this story down before we run out of time.”

At first it seems Baekhyun wants to protest, but then he settles with his head leaning on my shoulder, just watching me as I continue writing from the point where I was first interrupted.

**…**

Today was special, though. Today Minseok had wanted to eat grapes, today he had wanted to stay in the cool shade to protect himself from the burning sun. Today he had wanted to rebel against his strict mother, who always told him to stay away from the corners filled with shadows and to stay out in the sun, where the goddess of Harvest could easily spot him whenever she wanted. Most of the time, the sweet child obeyed his mother’s wishes. But lately, tired of all the rules and regulations, Minseok’s mischievous side had surfaced more often, resulting in forbidden adventures and troubles. Accompanying the god was his best friend, a gentle naiad called Jongdae.

Enjoying the moment of solitude with his friend, Minseok laid on the cool grass, in the shadows of the trees. Jongdae stayed close to him, as he had never fancied burial places. They spooked the poor, young naiad. He saw shadows where they should not be and heard voices even when there was no one else around. Unlike his friend, Minseok wasn’t afraid. He knew the dead would stay in the Underworld, and there was nothing to be afraid of in the cemeteries. He also knew this place had the tastiest grapes; it was one of the reasons why he was here with Jongdae today. To get away from his mother and to treat himself to something good.

Jongdae, scared of yet another sound, pressed his body closer to Minseok’s, making his friend laugh. Minseok didn’t make fun of Jongdae for too long and wrapped his arm around the sweet naiad instead. The god held his friend against himself firmly, almost protectively. Most naiads were female, but on rare occasions there were male spirits born as well. Being a water spirit, Jongdae typically wanted to stay close to fresh water, but whenever Minseok felt adventurous, his friend followed without a word. Like today.

As if trying to make Jongdae more comfortable, Minseok fed him another big, round grape. Jongdae gladly accepted, opening his mouth and waiting for Minseok to drop the delicacy in it.

“See? It is not so bad here, is it?” Minseok hummed and snuggled against the green ground. “The grass is soft, and the hot rays of the sun will not reach us here.”

When Jongdae didn’t say anything, Minseok added: “There is nothing to be afraid of in the cemetery. The dead stay in the Underworld.”

“I do not know about that,” Jongdae mumbled and eyed the gravestones suspiciously.

“I speak the truth, my friend,” Minseok smiled. “Besides, my mother is way scarier.”

Jongdae could only nod to agree. Goddess Boa’s temperament rivalled that of Junmyeon’s.

“Speaking of your mother… even more reason not to be here. She has warned you not to go to the cemeteries, has she not? Why must you always do as you are told not to, Minseok?” Jongdae whined. Minseok gave him an apologetic smile. He knew his whims often got them into trouble. Their adventures that went harshly against Boa’s rules were exciting, but they also seemed to scare Jongdae. He wasn’t as powerful as Boa, or even Minseok. He was just a simple water spirit, and not even a very strong one. It would have been easy for an angered Boa to transform him into a single drop of water if she so desired. But Jongdae never complained. Minseok was grateful his friend enjoyed the god’s company so much that he wanted to stay by his side even if it meant defying the will of the goddess of Harvest. So Jongdae—

**…**

“Wait a minute. You told me not to write nonsense, yet you somehow claim to know what those two were talking about back then? That’s satyrcrap, Kyungja!” Baekhyun interrupts me again. He has a point, but his accusation does not sit right with me.

“Of course, I do not know the exact content of their discussions that day, but some sacrifices have to be made for the sake of this story. I have interviewed my sources in detail, and whatever gaps there are… I fill to the best of my ability. Now stay quiet and let me continue, or we will never get past the beginning before we are spotted.”

Reminding Baekhyun of the horrendous reality we are currently living in makes him stay silent.

**…**

Jongdae accepted the grapes and the pets, resting his head against Minseok’s chest. The young god smiled when he heard his friend hum peacefully next to him. It wasn’t bad here at all. The grass was cool, reminding him of water. It was gently brushing against his skin like the surface of a small river, gently rocking him and Jongdae and lulling them to sleep. With the way the earth lightly shook under him, Minseok felt like he was floating on water.

Then the vibrations got stronger, and suddenly the grass under him reminded Minseok more of a storm at sea than the calm surface of a river. Even Jongdae thought something was wrong.

“What is this trembling?” Jongdae sat up and felt the ground with his hand. The trees surrounding them were shaking as well, leaves falling off and birds flying away in panic. It was as if Mother Earth herself had suddenly woken up from a deep slumber. Jongdae was quick to wrap his arms around Minseok. The naiad was obviously afraid and didn’t want anything bad to happen to his friend. Minseok knew that when he was born, his mother had told the naiad to protect her sweet little child. And that Jongdae had been doing ever since.

The trembling got worse and Jongdae rose to his feet, pulling Minseok with him. “We have to go”, he ushered Minseok. There was no time to be wasted.

“Then let us,” Minseok agreed, but before he managed to take a single step, the ground before them split wide open. Jongdae let out a scream.

Minseok and Jongdae watched in horror how the grass surrounding the hole withered and how the ever so blue sky turned into grey, how black clouds gathered above them like they did whenever Kris was on the warpath (“_or fighting with Junmyeon…”). _But this was not Kris’ doing — there was no lightning, no strong wind. There was just coldness and calmness. Like the nature around them had just died and time stilled. Then the young god heard a sound. A horse. Perhaps a few of them. Minseok heard galloping, and he knew something was approaching them from the hole. His brain told him to run, to take Jongdae with him and get out of there with haste, but his body was still, petrified with fear.

Then he saw them. Four black, almost demonic-looking horses with wild red eyes coming out of the ground, followed by a golden chariot. Riding the chariot was a god with the palest skin Minseok had ever seen and the darkest hair, impossibly black. He was wearing a black robe, _himation, _over his body. The robe seemed to swallow all the colours nearby into its folds never to spit them out again, trapping them inside the cloth forever. But what scared Minseok the most were the black eyes of the god. There was no warmth in them, no sympathy to be seen. Just looking at them made Minseok feel like he was about to die. He knew who the god in the chariot was. The only one it could have been.

Lu Han. The king of the Underworld, the ruler of the dead ones.

Jongdae was clutching Minseok’s short white tunic, _chiton_, in his shaky hands, watching the god halt the chariot and descend from it. Lu Han was fast approaching Minseok, whose legs still refused to move. The god dressed in black stopped in front of them, and Minseok felt coldness like never before, shaking him to the core and making him wish he had an extra cloak. He heard Jongdae whimpering in the cold too, trying to rub his arms against Minseok’s chiton to keep them warm. Lu Han’s gaze never even crossed the scared naiad as he marched towards the duo; his eyes were for Minseok alone.

Lu Han only stopped when he was standing in front of Minseok, still completely ignoring Jongdae. He extended his arm to Minseok, who looked at it with round, scared eyes.

“Come with me,” Lu Han said. Or demanded. There was a strange shine to his eyes that Minseok couldn’t quite name. He thought it resembled insanity. Lu Han’s voice wasn’t as low as Minseok had expected. There was a dark tint to it, but otherwise the king of the Underworld sounded like a normal god. Lu Han gestured for Minseok to grab his hand, to reach for his slender fingers. “Come with me,” he demanded again, this time looking more impatient. Minseok didn’t budge.

“W-why?” The young god asked with a shaky voice. He hadn’t met the king of Underworld before, but he had heard stories of him. From his mother, and from the nymphs and satyrs. They weren’t stories with happy endings.

“I wish to marry you, Minseok,” Lu Han said with such haste that it sounded like he had just blurted out the words without thinking. Minseok stared at Lu Han with big round eyes, his lips parted, trying to gauge if he had heard correctly. Even Jongdae let go of his friend’s chiton in a moment of shock.

Now, Minseok wasn’t aware of this, but Jongdae had heard, from his other naiad friends who had witnessed Boa’s occasional ramblings, that there was a fine line of suitors for Minseok. Jongdae perfectly understood why. His friend had matured from a cute kid to a beautiful young god and would only grow prettier in the decades to follow. His smile was sweet and gummy, and his voice was tender, full of youth. Minseok had a soft body line, which Jongdae had seen even Kris eyeing whenever he met with his son. Despite being a little shy Minseok was nice to everyone, and it wasn’t a surprise he had captured the hearts of gods and other creatures.

But he was innocent and naïve, horribly so.

Minseok had no idea of his suitors. Boa never mentioned them when Minseok was around, and Jongdae liked being alive too much to reveal the secret either. If Boa was keen on keeping Minseok in the dark, Jongdae would respect that. So far Minseok hadn’t noticed the way Kai, the god of love, often subtly curled his hands around Minseok’s hips whenever he was greeting the younger one. Minseok wasn’t aware of how Kai’s identical brother, Jongin, the god of requited love, often sent shy looks towards him. (“_Doesn’t sound very requited love to me.”_) Minseok was oblivious to it all, even to Jongdae’s own feelings that sometimes surpassed those of a mere friend.

Boa wasn’t happy with this kind of attention at all. No, she wanted to keep Minseok to herself, didn’t want any men (or women), god or not, to ruin her sweet little baby. Not even Jongdae was allowed to act on his feelings. And even if she had permitted him to go after Minseok, Jongdae knew he would’ve had no chance at all to win the god’s heart, as he was nothing but a simple naiad. Keeping Minseok in the dark, out of his suitors’ greedy hands, was the reason why there were so many rules, and why Minseok had to stay under Boa’s watchful eye at all times. The goddess of Harvest wouldn’t lose her baby to anyone, would not let anyone taint him. Especially not the king of the Underworld.

“M-marry me?” Minseok sputtered, his cheeks gaining a bit of colour under Lu Han’s intense stare. He had occasionally entertained thoughts of his own marriage after having heard stories of the sacred ceremony. His mother didn’t speak highly of the subject. In fact, to Minseok it seemed like Boa resented the whole idea of marriage. Or love in general.

But Minseok didn’t.

Whenever his mother’s watchful eyes were turned elsewhere, Minseok begged his nymph and naiad friends to tell him stories of great love and happy marriages. Those were something he hadn’t witnessed with his own eyes, but desperately wanted to know more of. His mother wasn’t in a happy marriage with Minseok’s father. In fact, they weren’t married at all. It didn’t bother Minseok, since he wasn’t Kris’ only child the ruler of the gods had had with another god or goddess that wasn’t Junmyeon. After seeing Kris and Junmyeon’s often bitter marriage and hearing what her mother had to say about the subject, Minseok was left wondering if happy marriages existed outside of the stories and tales at all. He hoped he was going to have one, if he ever got married, whether it was with another god or a mere mortal. Minseok wanted to hold hands with his spouse, like they did in the stories. He wanted to lie on the green grass together and let the warm rays of the sun lull him and his beloved one into a peaceful sleep. Minseok knew his ideas of a marriage and love were rather naïve, but his only knowledge came from the parchments and stories.

“Yes,” Lu Han answered, finally taking Minseok’s hand in his and squeezing it. Not strong enough to hurt the young god, but firmly enough that it made Minseok’s heart beat in erratic manner. Lu Han’s hands were rather large, bigger than Minseok’s own small ones that fit perfectly in Lu Han’s. Minseok didn’t know why it was important to notice such a detail.

“Become my wife. Rule the Underworld with me.” Lu Han’s black eyes looked deeply into Minseok’s soft brown ones, and Minseok felt himself blush even more, his heart fluttering. No one had ever proposed to him. The direct manner in which Lu Han had done it made his knees feel weak, and this time, the shaking of his legs had nothing to do with being scared.

Never had he imagined the king of the Underworld would ask Minseok to become his wife. Never had Minseok thought of having a husband like Lu Han. Not every god got married, as many still viewed the tradition as something too closely tied to the culture of the mortals. There was no exchange of rings when gods got married. Fathers didn’t pay for their daughters’ weddings, as there were no genders among the gods. They were free to modify their vessels to look either female or male or anything in between, at any time they wanted. Terms like wife and husband were mortal inventions as well, and married gods only used them for fun – the terms had no special meaning. Even if Lu Han had decided Minseok would be his wife if they were to marry, it didn’t mean the god would hold some sort of power over Minseok. The gods’ ways were different from the mortals’, after all.

Looking at Lu Han so close by made Minseok realise the stories didn’t do the king of the Underworld justice. This was Minseok’s first time seeing the older god for real, and he was amazed. Lu Han looked young, reminding Minseok of the mortal men that every so often ran freely over the grassy fields, having fun together and enjoying life. Lu Han was pretty. So pretty his beauty was making Minseok’s breath hitch in his throat. Minseok had heard stories of the god’s pale face and piercing black eyes, and that much was true. But nobody had told him about the smooth texture of Lu Han’s face and lips red like roses blooming against white sand on a beach. His black eyes seemed more like a dark brown, reminding Minseok of olives he loved so. And Lu Han’s eyelashes were so long Minseok almost felt them brush against his own skin. Minseok found himself mesmerized by the beautiful god in front of him, unable to tear his gaze away. It wouldn’t be so bad to marry Lu Han, he thought briefly. How could it be bad when the other was so beautiful?

However, Minseok’s mind soon changed when Lu Han spoke again.

“Judge the dead with me, judge their sins and send them to the darkest pits of the Tartarus if so needed. Be the beacon of light that makes the darkness stand out even more, come with me to the Underworld where no one will disturb us, where nothing but the dead surround us.”

No longer did Minseok see the beautiful god before him. No, his mind was filled with images of dark corridors where the sun never shone. The bones and rotten flesh he often saw left behind on the battlefields whenever mortals fought against each other invaded his vision. Coldness, stillness, just quiet all around, that was all Minseok could think about. There would be no warm sun in the Underworld, no chirping birds, probably no laughter either. There would only be death surrounding him. As Minseok had told Jongdae earlier, the dead stayed in the Underworld. And no beautiful ruler could change that.

Horrified by his imagination, Minseok quickly pulled his hand out of Lu Han’s and took a step back, hugging a still shaking Jongdae. “N-no…!” He stuttered, refusing Lu Han’s offer or demand, whichever it had been. Minseok felt like the magic surrounding the other god had simply vanished. In Minseok’s eyes, the once so beautiful features morphed into something much more evil, more sinister. The spell the king of the Underworld had momentarily held him under had been broken.

The corners of Lu Han’s mouth twitched.

“No?”

“No! I… I do not wish to be your wife or go to the Underworld with you!” Minseok summoned the last bits of his courage to make clear what he thought of Lu Han’s proposal. The young god felt foolish for thinking about accepting the proposal, even for a moment. The beauty in Lu Han was deadly, not meant for the likes of Minseok. Not meant for anyone else at all.

For a moment Minseok thought that his words, his rejection, had been enough, that Lu Han would simply walk away and Minseok would never have to see him again. Lu Han stared at Minseok with an unreadable expression on his pale face, and despite the fear invading his body and crushing his bones, Minseok stared back. Jongdae was scared — Minseok could feel the naiad’s body trembling against his, so he’d have to be the brave one now. Finally, without saying a word, Lu Han teared his gaze away from Minseok and took a step back. Minseok let out the breath he had been holding.

But it was too soon.

Instead of going back where he had come from, Lu Han suddenly grabbed Minseok’s arm, yanking the young god towards him. Before Minseok could do anything, Lu Han threw the god’s body over his shoulder, forcefully separating Minseok from his naiad friend, who fell to the ground when no one was holding him any longer.

“You _will_ come with me to the Underworld.” Lu Han harshly told Minseok, ignoring—

**…**

“I’m starting to see why things went the way they did,” Baekhyun mumbles against my shoulder, where he has been leaning and watching me write. I cannot help but agree.

“And what happened to the whole rehearsed proposal we practiced for weeks? For gods’ sake, he even made us wear an orange mop and stuff our cheeks so we could play Minseok’s part better,” Baekhyun laughs, drawing a chuckle out of me as well, even though the memory is rather embarrassing. Especially the moment Lord Lu Han told me Minseok did not glare at anyone the way I did, thus accusing me of poor acting. But I could not help it. When I was a young imp, another child accidentally slashed my eyes with their tail. My vision has not been the best ever since the incident.

“You know our Lord, he gets nervous. And when he is nervous… he tends to…” I trail off, searching for the right word.

“Fuck up?” Baekhyun suggests.

“Yes,” I chuckle. The image other gods have of Lord Lu Han is absurd. They think he is some kind of evil incarnate, when in fact, just a short while ago he helped fund the support system for baby imps born with one horn (having both horns is a big deal for us imps). He is the kindest god I know. Perhaps sometimes the stupidest, but also the kindest. Kidnapping Minseok was not his brightest moment, but we all make mistakes sometimes. Even me. That mustard did not accidentally add itself to the pie I had been making. Even if I told Baekhyun so after seeing the expression he made when tasting it. But I have learned from the mistake: mustard and chocolate do not mix well together. Making that mistake once did not make me a horrible imp, just as kidnapping Minseok did not make Lord Lu Han a horrible god.

“But even when he’s nervous, our Lord should know better than to mention death stuff to Minseok! Every satyr gossip magazine tells you that much at least on their god dating tips.” Baekhyun shakes his head, letting out a disappointed huff.

“He would not have touched anything satyr-made,” I remind him. “Not after what Sehun did.”

Baekhyun groans. “Right. I still resent Sehun for it. If I ever see him again, he’s gonna get one of these horns in his little ass — and not in a good way!”

I refuse to ask how you can have a horn inside your bottom in ‘a good way’ and focus on the story instead.

**…**

– ignoring the naiad as well as the struggling Minseok pleading Lu Han to let him go. Unaffected by it all, Lu Han calmly walked to his chariot, where his horses were scraping the ground, impatient to return to the Underworld. Minseok tried to kick Lu Han, tried to punch his back with his little feisty fists, but Lu Han’s grip on him didn’t budge.

Just before the reins were back in his hands, something stopped Lu Han. Jongdae had grabbed Lu Han’s black himation in his hands and he wasn’t letting go, no matter how afraid he was of the powerful god.

“Give him back!” Jongdae demanded, pulling — or rather trying to pull — Lu Han towards him. The tiny naiad fought bravely for his friend, but Lu Han didn’t even look back when he kicked the water spirit off, still holding the now sobbing Minseok as he stepped into his chariot again. Jongdae didn’t have time to launch another attack before Lu Han whipped his black horses, and in a second the chariot had turned its head towards the giant hole on the ground.

“Jongdae!” Minseok cried, tears falling from his eyes, and extended his hands as if trying to reach for his friend. It was all in vain. Laying helplessly on the ground, Jongdae was forced to watch how his friend disappeared into the abyss with a mixture of panic and fear on his face. The naiad watched the earth seal itself again, dead flowers and withered grass being the only indication of the earth ever splitting open at this very spot.

Then Jongdae cried. Cried because he was feeling helpless, cried because he had lost his closest friend. He cried because he didn’t know what else to do. He cried and cried and cried until he had cried so much that he had transformed into river Chen, flowing steadily through the lands with water still tasting of salt on this very day. (_“The Chen river used to be Minnie’s friend?! Shit, I think I accidentally peed in it once…”_)

That was the last time Jongdae ever saw Minseok.

**…**

I pause my story because I feel something wet against my shoulder. I realise Baekhyun is crying. I’m puzzled— Baekhyun never cries. He looks rather startled too, like he cannot believe the tears that are flowing from his eyes are real.

“What is the matter?” I ask but do not move my shoulder, even if it gets wetter.

“I…” Baekhyun starts, trying to blink his tears away. “I guess I was thinking that I would feel sad if I never saw you again.”

I look at his red eyes and the snot coming out of his nose. He looks ugly but adorable.

“Do not be a fool. We are imps for life.” I reassure him, trying to make him stop sobbing. I do not know how to deal with a crying Baekhyun, and this is not the right time to find out.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun still weeps, but I can already see the familiar smile tucking at the corners of his lips. “Imps for life.” Then he nuzzles my cheek, and I let him do so. For about two seconds before I grab his neck and yank him further away from me. “That is enough of that. Let us focus on the story now. We are finally past the beginning and I would like to finish this before we will be imps for death.”

**…**

“Oh _gods_ I have really done it this time,” Lu Han yanked his black hair in desperation, walking in circles and generally looking very forlorn. From the corner of his eye he could see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchange looks. Apparently, the imps had reached the same conclusion and had nothing to add; their Lord, as he had said it by himself, had _really done it this time._

“I was too…! He was… So pretty! I forgot… I forgot all my lines! I was under a spell. He put me under a spell! Gods, what have I done? I was not thinking, not at all,” Lu Han rambled, horrified by his earlier actions. He had had a nice plan, a nice speech planned out. He had even brought flowers! But it was all forgotten the moment he laid his eyes on Minseok. Lu Han had barely been aware of what he had been saying, even less of what he had been doing. Flowers had been forgotten in his chariot, fallen from Lu Han’s hands after he had spotted the younger god. From that point onwards it was all hazy in Lu Han’s mind. He was pretty sure he hadn’t even remembered to introduce himself, let alone say any of the things he had wanted. About how Minseok was so kind and cute, and how Lu Han wanted nothing more than to devote the rest of his life to him, if he let him. No, he hadn’t done any of that — he had only stolen Minseok away like some kind of a madman.

What a fool he was.

“I must take him back this instant,” Lu Han nodded after thinking about poor Minseok passed out in his chariot. Lu Han hadn’t intended to leave him alone, but the imps were desperate to get orders now that their Lord had returned with a guest they hadn’t been expecting. At least not yet. Lu Han cursed himself — oh, how could he have done that to his sweet little Minseok.

No, not ‘his’. That was the problem that had resulted in these desperate actions in the first place. Minseok was not his, no matter how much Lu Han wished so. It was not just the rejection that stung the god’s heart. He had seen the fear in the other’s eyes — Minseok would never be his. He probably hated Lu Han. No, not probably — most _definitely_ hated the king of the Underworld.

Lu Han knew Minseok would never agree to see him again if he let him go now.

“Perhaps…” Lu Han muttered, an idea forming in his head. A bad idea. Not that he had any other type of ideas. “Just one more day. If I am to lose him forever, let me at least enjoy his company for one more day.” Lu Han felt sick for not letting Minseok go immediately. But he had been watching Minseok for so long only to ruin everything in a heartbeat. Perhaps it didn’t matter if he ruined it for a little while longer. After all, like all gods, Lu Han wasn’t free from selfish desires.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stayed silent.

**~ ~ ~**

Minseok must have passed out during the ride to the Underworld, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was no longer on Lu Han’s shoulder but sitting in the bottom of the chariot instead. For a moment Minseok was confused. He remembered the sweet scent of flowers, remembered the warmth of the sun on his skin. He remembered Jongdae warning him about going to the cemetery. Then he remembered Lu Han. Remembered being kidnapped, taken away by force.

Eyes wide and mind full of panic, Minseok took a look at his surroundings. Not that he could see much; it was so dark around him. There were torches on the walls here and there, but they were hardly big enough to light up the place properly. The darkness was nothing like when Minseok had been laying in the shadows under the trees. There had still been sunlight around him. But here, there was no light, no sun, no blue skies over him. Scared, Minseok looked up. There was darkness above him. It reminded him of a night sky — except there were no stars. No moon, no nothing but darkness.

The only thing reminding him of the world above was a bouquet of flowers lying next to him, forgotten from the world. But even those were withered, like they hadn’t seen the sun in decades.

Then the smell hit Minseok.

Bones, rotten meat, dead flowers. Desperation and fear. Like a hunter surrounding its prey, the smell was circling around him. The scent was so thick in the air that Minseok felt he couldn’t breathe properly.

Bending over the chariot, he threw up.

Minseok made a mess on the rocky surface below him, emptying his stomach until he felt there was nothing left of the meal he had enjoyed in the morning, or of the grapes he had eaten in the graveyard. He sniffed and sobbed when he tasted the bile in his mouth. Focusing on the disgusting scent around him and the taste in his mouth, Minseok failed to notice a dark figure approaching him. Only when he felt a cold hand on his bare shoulder did Minseok look up.

It was Lu Han.

Minseok’s initial reaction was to freeze under Lu Han’s touch. Then, yanking his body away, he backed away from the god as far as he could in the chariot. He was too scared to speak, too scared to even properly look at the other’s pale face. Minseok’s gaze was lost somewhere between the layers of black fabric as he hoped this was just a passing nightmare. That the king of the Underworld in front of him wasn’t real. That Minseok wasn’t really here.

“Minseok… are you… I… come out of the chariot and let me offer you a drink to wash your mouth,” Lu Han spoke and Minseok closed his eyes, missing the way Lu Han’s face distorted in worry after seeing the state the other was in. He didn’t see how Lu Han was debating whether to reach out for Minseok, to help him out of the chariot or leave him be. No, Minseok was too busy coming to the dreadful conclusion: it was real. He couldn’t have imagined that cold voice or that cold touch on his shoulder just now. It was all happening for real.

He was shaking with fear, but Minseok still had enough fighting spirit left to object to Lu Han’s demand.

“N-no,” Minseok refused, slightly stuttering. He hated how his voice sounded so small. Too quiet. Minseok had never been a coward, but now he felt like he couldn’t move half of his limbs thanks to the presence of the god of the dead.

Minseok felt like Lu Han’s face got ten times darker after hearing the refusal. Holding his breath, Minseok waited for Lu Han’s reaction. He felt so small under the intense stare, one that seemed to last forever until Lu Han finally moved.

“Get out of the chariot now, before something… _bad_ happens.” Lu Han reached to grab Minseok’s arm, but the young god avoided it. He wouldn’t allow the king of the Underworld to toss him around again that easily. What would Jongdae say if he saw Minseok giving up without a fight? Thinking about his always so sweet and gentle naiad friend gave Minseok more strength. He kept dodging Lu Han’s attempts to touch him, witnessing how Lu Han more and more frustrated.

Minseok should’ve seen it coming, but he was too blinded by his newly found bravery; Lu Han climbed into the chariot, and then there was no way for Minseok to run. Lu Han grabbed the young god like he had done earlier, despite Minseok doing his best to resist. Minseok kicked and punched, but Lu Han’s firm grip on him didn’t budge. The god easily threw the younger one over his shoulder again, and a wave of helplessness washed over Minseok. Eventually he stopped trashing around and just watched the ground below him, letting Lu Han take him wherever.

Minseok was used to green grass and soft ground beneath his bare feet. But here, all he saw was a hard, rocky ground with no sign of grass or plants. It was most upsetting. Gone was the gentle breeze; there was no wind in the Underworld, only stale air which did nothing to remove the awful scent lingering around everywhere. Minseok felt tears prickling his eyes when he realised that he probably wasn’t going to see the sun anymore. And what about Jongdae? What had happened to his friend? Minseok didn’t know. Minseok didn’t know anything, and it upset him greatly. He was here all alone, at Lu Han’s mercy. And knowing the god of the dead, he didn’t even know mercy to begin with.

Quietly, Minseok wept his body limp on Lu Han’s shoulder and tears falling from his eyes, soiling his round cheeks. He felt Lu Han grow tense under him, but if the other god acknowledged how upset Minseok was, he did nothing to ease his pain. Minseok had lost his sense of direction after the first two turns and didn’t know where they were going. While the Earth had meadows, hills and forests to indicate direction, in the Underworld there were only rocks. Rocks and darkness. How anyone could want to live here, Minseok couldn’t understand. The image of spending eternity seeing only these walls and this emptiness was enough to make him sob harder. His tears were wetting Lu Han’s himation, but it didn’t seem to bother the older god.

Finally, Lu Han stopped.

Minseok barely had the time to raise his head again, to take a look at his surroundings, when he was thrown down from the other’s shoulder. Expecting the hard rocks to dig into his back when he hit the ground, Minseok closed his eyes. But the pain never came, his body colliding with something softer instead. After a moment, Minseok realised he had been thrown onto a bed and Lu Han was now hovering over him, hands on either side of Minseok’s head.

A new kind of fear invaded his body.

Minseok might have had naïve ideas about marriage and love, but there was one thing he wasn’t completely in the dark about.

He had heard about this from his mother. More than once she had warned Minseok about it. How young gods were tainted. How their purity had been taken away with force. His mother had warned Minseok of the other gods and their dirty intentions. She had even warned him about the mere mortals that Minseok sometimes showed himself to. Like a dutiful son, Minseok had nodded at his mother’s warnings, even if he hadn’t understood why his mother worried so much. Now, as he watched Lu Han’s face and his dark eyes above him, Minseok understood

Minseok waited, breath tangled somewhere inside his throat, for Lu Han to move.

**…**

“This is getting steamy. I didn’t know you wrote erotic fiction, Kyungja.” Baekhyun nudges my cheek with his finger, and I can see his trademark teasing grin. He is waiting for my reaction, waiting for me to blush. But I will not. There is nothing wrong with writing erotic stories, after all. Not even when they involve gods with monsters.

“I did not know you were affected so easily,” I tell Baekhyun, taunting him back. Instantly, he blushes bright red. He always blushes so easily. Feeling too embarrassed, Baekhyun does not say anything back, so I take it as a sign to continue without any more interruptions.

**…**

Lu Han raised his hand and Minseok felt his body freeze. Closing his eyes, he waited for it, for the first touch. For that hand to go under his chiton, to caress his naked thigh.

He wished he had listened to his mother better.

But the touch never came. Instead, Minseok felt something being thrown over him, something light and soft. Slowly, he opened his brown eyes and realised there was a blanket covering his body. Curious, he glanced at Lu Han, who no longer hovered over him but stood beside the bed, looking at Minseok with an expression Minseok couldn’t interpret.

“There is water in the jar. If you need to sleep, sleep on the bed,” Lu Han told Minseok. “The Underworld is too cold a place for someone dressed so lightly to sleep in the chariot. I do not wish for my… w-wife to fall ill.” And with that Lu Han left, before Minseok, from the safety of his blankets, could even protest to being the god’s wife.

When Lu Han’s steps had faded and Minseok was sure he was alone, he pulled the blanket up to his chin, as if trying to protect himself with it. His mind was filled with fear and confusion.

The Underworld was a quiet place, Minseok soon noticed. The loudest things in the room were his thumping heart and racing thoughts. The blanket around him wasn’t as soft as the comforters Minseok was used to. It wasn’t made of the fine silk gods often liked to use. It itched, but it was warm at least. As Minseok’s body regained its warmth, so did his mind its confidence. He wasn’t sure why Lu Han had kidnapped him; wanting Minseok to be his ‘wife’ seemed absurd. Silly, even. They had never spoken before, never even met before. Minseok didn’t think he was someone a powerful god would want to marry willingly. He didn’t know what Lu Han was going to do with Minseok, or if the king of the Underworld had brought Minseok here to be killed, but he did know one thing: he was going to get away. Minseok was going to escape the Underworld, and once he was out, he was going to do as his mother always told him to and stay on the sunny meadows. He doubted even the king of the Underworld would dare to steal Minseok right where his mother could see it.

Minseok listened carefully, but not a sound could be heard. Then he quietly removed the woollen blanket and stepped out of the gigantic bed. He hadn’t realised it before, but he now saw how the bedframe was made of bones and rocks mixed together. A shiver of disgust ran his body before he forced himself to tear his gaze away from the hideous furniture. There was a large desk in the chamber and a closet of some sort but nothing else. Minseok could feel his heart beating in his chest like an army of thousands of soldiers marching through a battlefield. Quietly, he slipped out of the bedchamber only to come face to face with another problem. He had no idea where to go. Everywhere Minseok gazed looked the same. Darkness, rocks, death.

But Minseok had always been more than just a naïve, sweet child. He had always been adventurous, curious about things. He decided he had nothing to lose. He was already in the Underworld, so even if he got lost, he couldn’t end up in a place worse than this.

Bravely, his home and mother in his mind, Minseok took the path on the left. He would get out and meet Jongdae again, and they would play together without a care in the world, like they always did.

Minseok kept walking through the dark corridors, trying to find a set of stairs leading outside. He had heard stories of the monsters guarding the door to the Underworld: scylla, gorgons, hydra, chimera and many others. He didn’t know how to get past such beasts, but worrying about it could come later. First, he needed to find the gates leading outside. Without anyone noticing.

As Minseok kept walking, he briefly wished he had taken the blanket with him. His light chiton, meant to be worn under the sun in warm weather, did nothing against the cold. Minseok didn’t even wear sandals of any kind on his feet. It was one thing to run barefeet on grassy land and another to walk on a dirty and rocky path, where small stones constantly dug into his feet. Minseok shivered, trying to press his bare arms against his body to warm them up. Oh, how he missed the warming rays of the sun and the softness of the grassy ground.

Finally, after the eternal corridors that felt more like a maze built for Minotaur, Minseok arrived at some sort of a meadow. A very bland and rocky meadow. There was a black river running through the landscape, but it didn’t make any sound. There was neither the sound of water gently hitting the rocks on the riverbed, nor fish jumping out of the water, splashing it everywhere. No, the river just silently moved forward, almost looking like the water was still.

Minseok approached the river with caution.

There were multiple rivers in the Underworld, but Minseok was familiar with none. Finally wanting to wash off the icky taste in his mouth, Minseok bent down to scoop water into his mouth. He hadn’t heard of any of the rivers in the Underworld being toxic, and even if they were… well, it wasn’t like he was going to _drink _the water. Carefully, cupping his hands and filling them with water, Minseok took a sip of the liquid. It didn’t taste strange to him at least. He carefully flushed his mouth with the water before spitting it out on the ground, immediately feeling better now that there were no traces of bile in his mouth.

He got up on his feet again, but before he turned around, Minseok felt cold air prickling at his neck. Thinking he had finally found wind that could lead him out, Minseok turned around – only to scream.

It was no wind. It was a person. No, not a person. A… soul? Or a spirit of some kind. It glowed slightly in the dark, eyes closed, just floating next to Minseok as if inhaling the god’s scent. After the first fright, Minseok quickly calmed down and hoped none one had heard him screaming. He was intimidated, but slightly excited as well. This was the first time he had met a soul, and this one didn’t seem violent at all. It was just floating there, perhaps as curious about Minseok as the god was about it.

“Hello there…” Minseok shyly greeted the soul, flashing a smile, unsure if the soul would say something back. Or if it could say something. It was a soul of a woman, her curly hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. Minseok could not make out many details, as the soul was merely a washed up picture of the physical body it had once belonged to. The woman slowly began to raise her head, as if trying to look back at Minseok. Then she opened her eyes and Minseok let out another scream, barely managing to muffle it with his hand.

The eyes of the soul were nothing but two black holes, like two deep pits. They looked like they were sucking the air into them, trapping it within the soul forever. Instinctively, Minseok took a step back. The woman’s vaguely beautiful face morphed into something more terrible. It looked like she had dislocated her jaw, and her neck seemed longer. Minseok watched in horror how she no longer resembled a human but a monster instead. A monster that was about to attack Minseok.

This time, Minseok didn’t try to cover the loud noise he made when the soul surged towards him. He barely had time to dodge before the soul attacked him again. Its arms were stretched towards Minseok, clearly wanting to get its hands around the god’s neck. Jumping out of the way made Minseok lose his balance and fall onto the hard ground. He could do nothing but watch in horror as the soul prepared to attack him for the third time. There was no time to dodge. Minseok closed his eyes and hoped it wouldn’t hurt.

But there was no pain, only a shout.

“Back to the river, you wench!” (_“Aww yiss! The most handsome imp is here! Do me justice, Kyungja!”)_

Minseok opened his eyes just in time to see a small and reddish imp (_“I said JUSTICE!”)_ –

_… _no, not small and reddish, but a rather handsome creature (_“That’s what I’m talking about! Now, mention my awesome horns!”) _with a set of large horns on its head and a tail that looked as sharp as the thunderbolts Kris sometimes liked to shoot when he was annoyed. Minseok watched in awe as the creature kicked the soul back into the black river and made sure it sunk into the depths of it. Then it turned to Minseok.

“What are you doing here, stupid!?”

**…**

“Don’t make me sound like an asshole!” Baekhyun complains, gently hitting me with his horns. I roll my eyes but overwrite the sentence anyway. I must be a fool to bend the truth just for his sake.

**…**

<strike>“What are you doing here, stupid!?”</strike>

“What are you doing outside of your blankets? It’s dangerous here!” The creature — an imp, Minseok recognized — shouted at him. Minseok was expecting anger on the imp’s face, but he only found worry.

“Lord Lu Han would make me stick my horns in my own ass if something were to happen to you,” the imp continued when Minseok failed to respond. Without saying anything else, it grabbed Minseok’s hand, wanting to lead him back inside. Minseok wanted to stick his feet to the ground and refuse to move, but thinking back to the incident just now made him change his mind. The Underworld was no safe place, that much was now clear to him. Just wandering around looking for a possible exit was going to be his demise sooner or later. And Minseok didn’t desire death. He wanted to live, wanted to see the sun again and hear cute little nymphs playing instruments. So, he followed the imp. For now.

“I’m Baekhyun, by the way,” the imp introduced himself.

“…Minseok,” Minseok finally spoke, letting himself be pulled to the corridor on the right by Baekhyun. The imp didn’t look like he was ready to let go of Minseok’s hand any time soon.

“…I know. I’m not stupid.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “There isn’t a soul in the entire Underworld who doesn’t know who you are. Even Hydra would probably recognise you. I think our Lord is planning to have your statue erected in Tartarus to make that place less terrible.”

“What?” Minseok wasn’t sure what Baekhyun had meant. Why would anyone want to have a statue of Minseok? He wasn’t a powerful god like his parents were. He was skilful in nothing other than growing flowers a little easier than the other gods. He doubted the king of the Underworld was impressed by such a skill.

“I swear on the river Styx, if I have to hear another word about _how adorable his wife is_ I’m going to—” but Baekhyun never managed to finish his sentence before another imp, one with dark round eyes, emerged from somewhere and slapped his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth (_“Even in stories, you must always hurt me, Kyungja...”)_

“I have told you not to swear anything by the river Styx, Baekhyun, unless you truly wish to hurt yourself.” The imp glared at Baekhyun, making him pout. Minseok had never thought imps would pout. Perhaps he would have found it endearing if the situation had been different. The big-eyed imp turned to Minseok.

“I am Kyungsoo. How are you feeling?” The imp asked, noticing Minseok’s shaken state.

Shocked by the friendly approach, it took a moment for Minseok to find his words. “I-I am fine,” he mumbled. He wasn’t really fine, but at least he wasn’t physically hurt, thanks to Baekhyun. Mentally, he wasn’t fine at all. How could he be? He had been kidnapped. He was in the Underworld; the place all gods avoided if possible. A place Minseok desperately wanted to escape.

“Can you get me out of here? Out of the Underworld, I mean,” Minseok quickly asked in a hopeful tone. The imps seemed friendly — they hadn’t tried to hurt Minseok, and even seemed to be worried about him. Perhaps they were kind creatures that could help him get out. Surely they must have been sick of Lu Han as well, looking for a chance to get back at the god.

The imps exchanged looks, and in a heartbeat Minseok realised his hope was in vain. He felt stupid for even asking. He should have guessed the imps wouldn’t help him, wouldn’t want to hurt their Lord.

“We could,” Baekhyun finally answered the god. “But that would probably mean us feeding ourselves to that horrible three-headed monster of a dog for going against our Lord’s wishes. You wouldn’t want an imp this cute to end up as dog food, would you?” There were a pair of puppy eyes emphasising the sentiment. Minseok wondered whether it was truly appropriate to categorize imps as monsters instead of… cute little creatures.

Minseok bit his lip. “I guess I would not…” Baekhyun was kind of adorable. For an imp. Kyungsoo even more so with his big, round eyes. And Baekhyun was right: Minseok didn’t wish for his two little escorts to end up being eaten by something with three heads. Or even with one head. He would just have to escape without their help.

As if sensing what Minseok was thinking, Kyungsoo tugged his hand to get the god’s attention. “Do not worry,” he said with a serious tone. “You shall learn how to love the Underworld and cease to think about escaping here.”

_I do not think so, _were the thoughts in Minseok’s head, but he didn’t dare to speak them out loud. Silently, he let the imps lead him back to the bed chamber.

“Isn’t Lord Lu Han’s chamber impressive! Before he decided to propose to you, he ordered all this furniture. Only the best for his wife, he said.” Baekhyun explained with a wide smile, making Minseok shiver. He hadn’t known this was Lu Han’s chamber and Lu Han’s bed. Remembering how carelessly the other god had thrown him on the bed made Minseok flinch. He wasn’t safe in this chamber. His purity was not safe in this chamber.

“I will not sleep here,” Minseok said, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping away from the bed. He remembered all the other children Kris had. Young gods like him, and sometimes demi-gods from the time Kris hadn’t been able to resist the temptations of the mortals. Instincts and lust drove some gods and mortals crazy. He wouldn’t give Lu Han the satisfaction of sleeping in the same bed as him. He wouldn’t give him an easy way to touch his body, to please himself without Minseok’s consent.

Hearing the answer made Baekhyun’s face fall. “Eh, but this is the best our Lord has to offer! Do you know how much time went into sewing that huge blanket! Or filling those majestic pillows! I tell you, harpies don’t like imps who try to pluck feathers out of their bodies, whether on Lord Lu Han’s orders or not. I still have some pecking marks on my cute little ass from them…”

But Minseok didn’t care about the hard times of the imps. He would _not_ sleep in Lu Han’s chamber. “Then I shall sleep on the floor somewhere else, but not here.” Minseok stood his ground, giving the two imps a determined stare. Looking at the dumbfounded expressions on the creatures’ faces, Minseok figured this had not been part of their plan.

“Then…” Kyungsoo started, looking into the darkness as if it would provide him with a suitable answer. “We do not have a guest chamber. Obviously, as we never have guests. Until now, that is. But Baekhyun’s bed is the second best and the second largest, because of course he had to have better than everyone else.”

“Over my dead body!” Baekhyun yelled. “Being an imp sucks, and the only thing giving me salvation is my big comfy—”

“You can sleep in my bed,” Kyungsoo interrupted.

“—bed that is now yours. Anything for my Lord’s wife.” Baekhyun finished with a smile and bowed to Minseok.

**…**

“I still can’t believe you really offered a place in your bed to me just like that, Kyungja,” Baekhyun nuzzles my neck, careful to not let his horns sting me. “You must really love me, huh.”

“You are right. I shall edit that part out. Too tender, too soft. It does not fit with the flow of the story.” I begin to overwrite the last couple of sentences, but Baekhyun’s hand stops mine.

“Don’t,” he simply says, looking serious for once, and like a fool I find myself obeying, like so many times before. I can practically hear Baekhyun’s wide smile when I leave the sentences alone and start a new paragraph instead.

I shake my head. The things I do for him…

**…**

“Then… I will take your bed. Thank you… Baekhyun.” Minseok nodded timidly, ignoring how Baekhyun had called him Lu Han’s wife. At least this way he didn’t have to spend his night next to the king of the Underworld. And Minseok had always been a light sleeper. If Lu Han were to enter Baekhyun’s chamber or try anything else… Minseok’s fists might have been small like the tiniest erotes, but they were also just as dangerous. And everyone knew if you messed with erotes, you messed with your (love) life.

Baekhyun led Minseok to his personal chamber, while Kyungsoo went the other way. Apparently, there was a task of cooking waiting for him. When they arrived at Baekhyun’s private chamber, Minseok noted how much smaller it was than Lu Han’s majestic one. But gladly he noted that at least Baekhyun’s bed was huge, which meant it was just fit for Minseok to sleep in. Despite the lack of space in the chamber, Baekhyun seemed to be happy with it. Minseok could understand why; having a real bed beat sleeping on the rocky floor.

“No running away again, ok?” Baekhyun suddenly gave the young god a suspicious look that made Minseok blush slightly. “Me and Kyungja are the nicest imps around, so you’re lucky we got to you first…”

“Alright,” Minseok weakly agreed. He was slowly starting to realise he had indeed been lucky that nothing else had happened during his little escapade. Baekhyun slightly bowed before exiting the room, leaving Minseok to sit on his small bed all alone.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline leaving his body, but suddenly Minseok felt more tired than he had ever been. He felt lonely and cold. The two imps had been nice company and distraction for a short while, but now he was faced with the reality of the situation again — kidnapped and taken to the Underworld. If Minseok didn’t manage to escape on his own, his only hope lay with Jongdae. Surely his little naiad friend would run to seek some help…

With reassuring thoughts, Minseok pulled the blankets over his body and fell asleep. The Underworld was a scary place, but it was also quiet as the calmest summer night.

Sleep came easily for the young god.

**~ ~ ~**

“He almost got attacked by _what!?” _Lu Han yelled when Baekhyun told him what had happened earlier. Lu Han had only left Minseok alone for a short moment to fetch a proper blanket for the other. He didn’t usually sleep in silk blankets, but he had ordered the imps to sew one in case Minseok agreed to marry him and move to the Underworld. Remembering his plans made Lu Han even more aware of the mess he had caused earlier. Kidnapping the lovely young god without a second thought. How could he ever forgive himself for that?

“Enough of this. I shall return him right away. I was a fool to even bring Minseok here, this is not a place for other gods,” Lu Han said with a heavy heart, but Baekhyun stopped him before his Lord could go to the sleeping Minseok.

“My Lord, wait. You said you would give yourself a day with him.”

“A foolish decision by a foolish god. I do not deserve a day with him.” Lu Han shook his head, but Baekhyun still didn’t let go.

“A day won’t hurt him, my Lord.” When Lu Han looked at him, his expression firmer than Baekhyun was used to, the imp quickly added, “Kyungja’s words, my Lord, not mine.”

Lu Han thought about it for a long time, eventually letting out a sigh. “Well… I suppose Kyungsoo’s the smartest one of us all. And if I am being honest… I will die the moment I have to let Minseok go.”

Baekhyun patted Lu Han’s thigh because that was the highest place the imp could reach. “No, you won’t, my Lord. But you’ll be very sad and probably cry for decades, and then tell us you just had an allergic reaction and that’s why your eyes are all red. Just like a couple of centuries ago when that baby chimera was born dead.”

Lu Han sniffed at the memory of it. They had buried the baby near the river Styx. “But really… It was just an allergic reaction to hay.”

“That lasted for five decades?”

“Yes…”

“My Lord, we don’t even have hay in here.”

“…”

**~ ~ ~**

When Minseok woke up later, he was confused why it was so dark around him before remembering everything that had happened earlier. It was as if an invisible force had taken Minseok’s tiny body in its hand and crushed it. Minseok felt helpless, unable to breathe with his lungs being squeezed.

He started to sob loudly, the noise echoing from the walls around him. Minseok felt his whole body shake with each sob, like he was suffering from hypothermia.

But the feeling disappeared as quickly as it came. Minseok felt his chest expand again, his lungs getting air and his sobs quieting down. Minseok’s head was getting clearer, his mind sharper. He was still alive, there was still hope. With the last of his teardrops falling on his cheeks, Minseok stepped out of the warm bed. Now that he looked at the room in more detail, he noticed that it wasn’t as dark as he had thought. The walls were shimmering with a weak light. Like a thousand tiny fireflies resting on them, creating just enough light for Minseok to navigate without running into walls. And as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, it was even easier to move around.

Exiting Baekhyun’s chamber, Minseok ran into Kyungsoo, who was waiting outside.

“There is food to be eaten. My Lord requires his wife’s presence.” Kyungsoo nodded at him, making Minseok realise he was rather hungry. He would still escape, but only after a meal. He needed strength, after all. Minseok followed the imp through the hallways with an awkward silence hanging between them. It wasn’t long before they ended up in a hall meant for feasting. There was a giant table in the middle of it, made from expensive wood, multiple chairs surrounding it. It reminded Minseok of what Kris had, except it lacked the golden decorations. Minseok was pleasantly surprised it wasn’t made of bones like Lu Han’s bed. He didn’t know if he could have eaten at such a table. At the end of the table sat Lu Han, his dark himation draped over his body and a cold look on his face. Minseok sat at the other end without saying a word. He felt the god’s gaze on him, causing shivers to run through Minseok. He didn’t know which one he hated more, the Underworld or its ruler.

The breakfast (or dinner? Minseok didn’t know what time of the day it was, since it was nothing but dark underneath the surface and he didn’t know how long he had slept) was eaten in silence. Every so often Minseok timidly glanced at Lu Han, but once their eyes accidentally met, the young god kept his gaze fixed on his food for the rest of the meal. If one could even call it food. There was no bread or fruits, none of Minseok’s favourites. The meat that was served tasted salty and took forever to chew through_. _Minseok felt tears starting to prickle the corners of his eyes again. He tried so hard to stay positive, but nothing in the Underworld was good. Nothing.

Lu Han seemed to notice Minseok’s despair.

“What is the matter? Do you not fancy the wine? I thought all the gods preferred red, but I can get you a white one if you so desire.”

Alright, the wine was okay. Minseok could give the Underworld that. Perhaps if he drank more of it, he would get intoxicated enough to forget everything around him.

Minseok shook his head. Then he asked the one question that was the source of most of his current fears.

“Do you wish to kill me? If you do, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later.”

Lu Han made a noise, like a piece of meat had suddenly gotten stuck in his throat, but as Minseok still wasn’t looking at Lu Han, he wasn’t sure about the real cause. After what sounded like little imps whacking on Lu Han’s back, the older god answered with a hoarse voice.

“N-no! I would never. I do not kill people. I only judge them after their deaths.”

Minseok finally lifted his head to look at Lu Han. The cold calmness was finally replaced by something else, but Minseok couldn’t identify it. It didn’t seem to be a fitting expression for the god of the dead.

“Then,” Minseok spoke again, before losing his nerve. “What do you intend to do with me?”

Judging from the way Lu Han’s pale face reddened, Minseok figured there really was a piece of meat stuck in Lu Han’s throat.

**…**

“I can’t take it! Do you really have to write that breakfast conversation into the story? I already died of secondhand embarrassment back then, and I really don’t want to go through it again,” Baekhyun groans, hitting his head against my shoulder. I cannot help but cringe at the memory of the conversation as well. But the story must be told, however embarrassing it is.

“Just please… can you make Lord Lu Han seem cooler? Something other than him acting like a blushing virgin and being incapable of forming words whenever Minnie looked at him,” Baekhyun pleads of me, and I must admit the temptation to do so is great.

“But he was a blushing virgin,” I remind my imp friend. “I do not wish to write lies.”

“But for the sake of drama, Kyungja! For the story!” Baekhyun tries once more, and I can feel myself giving up again — this time rather willingly. I shall alter our Lord’s character a bit. Just for the sake of drama.

“Alright,” I agree. “I will see what I can do.”

**…**

“Then,” Minseok spoke again, before losing his nerve. “What do you intend to do with me?”

Minseok watched as Lu Han rose from his seat, his black himation flowing all around him, making the older god look impressive and powerful. Slowly, Lu Han walked to Minseok, who found himself clutching his seat in fear of what was to come. Gently, Lu Han swiped his thumb against Minseok’s jaw, the tip brushing over the other’s red lips. He tilted Minseok’s head so that their eyes met, and Minseok could not look anywhere else. Lu Han’s voice was thick with confidence when he answered the question.

“What do you think I will do with you, my sweet little Minseok?” Lu Han said with a relaxed smirk on his face, red tongue darting over his lips as he shamelessly let his gaze drop to Minseok’s mouth and to his pink, full lips. Seeing Minseok blush after realising where Lu Han’s gaze was, only made Lu Han’s smile wider. He lowered his head, his lips tickling at the young god’s ear.

“Whatever I am planning to do with you, my sweet little Minseok, I know you will enjoy it greatly”, Lu Han whispered and shivers ran—

**…**

“Lmaoo, nooo! Who is that?!” Baekhyun almost bends over from laughing so hard. “Not our Lord for sure.”

I let out an amused hum — I overdid it, like I feared I would.

“Too much?” I ask.

“Way too much. I thought a virgin Lord Lu Han was embarrassing, but this over-confident creep is unrecognizable. It’s like Lord Lu Han and Kris swapped personalities,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Let’s just stick with the truth after all. One playboy god is enough.”

“I agree. Lord Lu Han is good the way he is. I do not want to change his personality just for the sake of the story.” I nod and strike through the sentences to continue the story from where I had first left it.

**…**

Judging from the way Lu Han’s pale face reddened, Minseok figured there really was a piece of meat stuck in Lu Han’s throat.

“I… my intentions…” Lu Han mumbled, and Minseok barely heard him despite it being quiet in the Underworld. Minseok watched as the other dug out a piece of parchment from somewhere inside of his himation. The document must have contained all of Lu Han’s dark intentions, Minseok deduced. The thought of Lu Han’s evil desires made Minseok ball his small fists under the table. He would not give up without a proper duel.

“I… you… hand,” Lu Han kept stuttering, his face reddening. No doubt from anger, Minseok thought. He didn’t know what he had done to anger the king of the Underworld so, but it seemed he held an incredible grudge against Minseok. Perhaps Lu Han couldn’t stand the idea of sunshine and blooming flowers and the beauty that is nature – Minseok’s very core. Living in the Underworld must have made Lu Han think of Minseok as his natural enemy.

“… cheeks….” Lu Han muttered, before he crumpled the parchment in his hand and quickly stood up. “Aah, enough of this mockery!” He spat out angrily, making Minseok flinch at the harsh tone. And with that Lu Han left the chamber, leaving Minseok and a couple of servant imps in stunned silence.

Witnessing Lu Han’s anger made Minseok lose his appetite. The king of the Underworld was famous for his quick outbursts and anger, but seeing it all in front of him was scarier than Minseok had thought. The terrors of the Underworld were nothing compared to the dreadful feeling Lu Han gave Minseok. Not wanting to sit in the heavy silence with imps staring at him, Minseok left the chamber as well. He had no idea where he should go, and neither Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo were anywhere to be seen. Minseok thought about escaping again but eventually decided against it. His mother would not want her only son to end up being eaten by a hydra. Instead, Minseok chose a corner nearby and sat down, hugging his knees. After having cried so much lately, he thought he didn’t have any tears left, but soon he felt the familiar wetness in his eyes and gave into crying once more.

**~ ~ ~**

“My Lord, please wait!” Baekhyun hurried after the annoyed Lu Han. “You were doing fine, really! Just go back and read the paper again!”

“I will _not_! I do not intend to make a fool out of myself any longer. Cannot even speak up properly in front of him… I am a mockery of a god!” Lu Han raged and threw the piece of parchment to the ground, where Baekhyun picked it up and straightened it again. They had spent some time choosing the best words to sweeten Minseok. Kyungsoo had proofread the whole thing so there would be no mentions of the dead this time around. But the whole plan had been crumbled again — quite literally.

“Please, just...! Tell him you wish to hold hands with him and feed him olives. Or how much you want to fondle his chubby cheeks! You can do it, my Lord!” Baekhyun pleaded, but Lu Han was too angry at himself to listen to the imp. The god was headed for the river Styx instead. As if knowing what his Lord intended to do, Baekhyun grabbed Lu Han’s cloak, trying to stop the god. “No drowning yourself in the river either, my Lord! I just did the laundry the other day, and I don’t want to start washing your wet robes again! You know how they stink of souls for days every time you go into the Styx wearing them.”

Suddenly, Lu Han stopped before he managed to get the hems of his robes wet. It wasn’t thanks to the imp, though. Lu Han barely acknowledged the creature. Instead, there was a voice he heard that made him stop. It echoed through the walls into his ears, and there was no mistaking the sound – it was that of crying. And nobody in the Underworld cried. Unless there were dead monster babies around.

And since Lu Han was sure that this time, the sound wasn’t coming from him after having witnessed… after having an allergic reaction to hay, he knew the source was Minseok.

**~ ~ ~**

Minseok had only intended to sob for a little while, just to let his sadness out, but soon the small sobs had transformed into real waterworks. Minseok felt his cheeks getting wet as he struggled to get enough air while hiccupping. He looked ugly, he knew. Eyes red and face ruined with tears and snot. At this rate, he’d become one of the monsters in the Underworld. Maybe that was Lu Han’s deepest wish — to corrupt Minseok, in one way or another.

Crying so loudly _(“Once a loud crier, always a loud crier… and not just loud while crying but in be… yeoch! Kyungja! That hurt!”), _Minseok failed to notice someone approaching him. Only when he felt a presence next to him did Minseok lift his head, tears still running from his eyes.

It was Lu Han.

Trapped in the corner, Minseok had nowhere to run. Feeling too weak after crying so much, he didn’t even have the energy to guard himself. He simply allowed Lu Han to get near him. And that Lu Han did. The god crouched near Minseok, touching his wet face and wiping it with the sleeve of his himation. Minseok didn’t resist, his head hurting from all the crying. He didn’t want Lu Han’s touch, but there was no strength to push the other god away, to make him stop touching Minseok’s face.

The silence was heavy between the two gods. Lu Han wiped Minseok’s entire face clean, until there was no snot or tears left on his soft skin, and Minseok let him, eyes glassy and empty. He let out the breath he had been holding when Lu Han was finally done, giving Minseok some much needed space.

“Are you alright now, my w-wife?” Lu Han’s tone was quiet, the god sounding soft-spoken.

The words had been simple, but they caused a rage inside of Minseok. He no longer felt like crying — he felt like fighting. How dare Lu Han act like simply wiping Minseok’s tears away would make him feel okay?!

“I am not your wife!” Minseok spat out, anger finding him as quick as the tears had a moment ago. “We never got married. You just… _stole_ me!” Minseok didn’t have any desire to get married to Lu Han. And his mother would never be alright with it. Boa didn’t even allow Minseok to spend time with his friends without her supervision, so how could she ever give him to another god to be married off?

“…You speak the truth,” Lu Han agreed, even if hesitantly. Had Minseok looked at the god more properly, he would have seen the self-loathing on Lu Han’s face. But he didn’t. Minseok was too angry, too upset to see things clearly. He saw only a monster of a god before him, someone who everyone was terrified of — Minseok included.

“Then let me go!” Minseok demanded, anger making him braver than he truly felt. Lu Han stayed silent, just staring at Minseok, black eyes never leaving the yonger’s fuming face. Minseok stared back, making sure Lu Han wouldn’t miss anger on his face. Finally, Lu Han blinked and lifted his gaze from Minseok’s face.

“I cannot, because...”

“Because what?” Minseok spat the words out.

But to that, Lu Han didn’t seem to have an answer.

“Let me go!” Minseok shouted again after Lu Han had failed to say anything. Minseok didn’t know where the sudden boldness and anger had manifested from. Maybe it was the exhaustion brought on by all the crying that was making a mess of his emotions.

“No!” Lu Han suddenly roared back, making both him and Minseok flinch. In his moment of boldness, Minseok had forgotten who he was talking to. Lu Han was the god of the dead. You didn’t demand anything from such a powerful god.

“I mean… You will stay here. As my wife. Whether we are legally married or not. That will be my final word on the matter,” Lu Han said, harsh words flying out of his mouth like a gust of cold wind over a stormy sea. Minseok started to cry again, but this time, Lu Han didn’t care_. _He just walked away from the young god, leaving the quiet sobs to echo through the hallways of the Underworld.

Then the most handsome (and the sexiest) imp, Baekhyun, had had enough of the loud sobbing ringing in his ears. He flexed his mighty muscles once or twice before easily scooping Minnie in his impressive arms and carrying the crying god back to his chamber, because at least it was soundproof. Kyungja, who had witnessed it all, sent heart eyes at Baekhyun after the imp’s heroic act and puckered up his lips, ready for a ki—

**…**

“Hey!” I yell. “Do not just steal my pen like that to write nonsense.” I grab Baekhyun by his neck, which I know is his weak point, and squeeze it just enough for him to drop my pen.

“It wasn’t all nonsense! I did lead Minnie back to his chambers. And I was annoyed by his crying. And you totally wanted to kiss me after t—”

“I did not! Maybe you should get your horns checked, you’re spouting nonsense again.” I have told myself I would not let my friend’s antics get to me, but despite that, my cheeks are warm. Thankfully, Baekhyun is too busy arguing to notice it.

“My horns are fine! Actually, they are more than just fine! You wanna check them yourself? I can stick them in your ass, and this time in a good way instead of —_yeouch_! Kyungja, that really hurt!” Baekhyun howls and strokes his arm where I just poked him with my horns. But I do not have time to apologize. We must get this story done before death comes for us.

This hiding place will not last forever.

**…**

“End my pitiful existence, Kyungsoo. I snapped at him,” Lu Han pleaded the imp who only gave an impassive stare to his Lord. “I cannot believe I had the audacity to raise my voice at him. I am the worst and should be put in the darkest and deepest pit in the Tartarus.”

“Now, now, my Lord. There is no need for overdramatic actions like that,” Kyungsoo reassured the god like he always did.

“I cannot let him go,” Lu Han whined, lying on the floor. “That much is starting to become clear to me. One day is not enough. I need eternity with him. I _want _eternity with him.”

“Nothing is stopping you, my Lord,” Kyungsoo encouraged the god.

“But it is not right. I have abducted a maiden! It makes me a monster!” Lu Han continued his moral dilemma. He wanted to let Minseok go, he really did. But every time he looked at the other’s hazelnut eyes, he simply couldn’t. The mere idea of going on without Minseok drove Lu Han to the verge of madness. Deep inside, he had always known he wouldn’t be able to keep Minseok here for just a day. Not when he had been watching the other silently for years, longing after him too strongly.

“It is the Underworld, my Lord,” Kyungsoo reminded him. “We are all monsters here.”

When Lu Han looked absolutely devastated, Kyungsoo added, “But perhaps you can still make him see that it is not so bad here. That you are not so bad, my Lord.”

**~ ~ ~**

After Baekhyun had escorted Minseok back to his chamber, Minseok stayed there until he was called for dinner again. The imp had tried to make small talk with the upset Minseok, but the god had only turned his back at him, signalling that he wanted to be left alone. Frustrated, Baekhyun had left the chamber. Later, when Minseok was following an unknown imp back to the dining chamber, he made a promise to himself not to cry anymore. He didn’t want Lu Han to have the satisfaction of seeing him so weak and vulnerable. Minseok balled his fists. From now on he would stay strong, always on alert for a possible escape route.

Lu Han was waiting for him at the table, but Minseok didn’t spare him a glance and ate in silence instead. The incessant crying earlier had made his head feel heavy, and Minseok knew the rims of his eyes were so red that even Lu Han could see them from the other end of the table. Lu Han, however, had chosen not to say anything about it. It was as Minseok had expected— the other didn’t care how miserable Minseok felt in the Underworld.

After they had feasted in deep silence and Minseok was done, ready to return to his chamber, he felt Lu Han’s gaze on his back.

“Minseok,” the god spoke. Minseok lifted his head just barely to acknowledge the other.

“There is something I wish to show you,” Lu Han continued, and Minseok nodded even though he was unwilling. He would play along for now, as he needed to have a better understanding of the Underworld’s layout. Perhaps Lu Han would even show him the exit by accident. Silently, Minseok followed Lu Han to wherever he was taking him. They walked for a while, uphill the entire way, and for a moment, Minseok dared to hope Lu Han was finally letting him go, leading him outside.

His hopes were crushed when he heard a high-pitched screech. Soon they were facing a scary beast – a chimera. Minseok regarded the beast with disgust. Mostly it was a lion, with an additional head of a goat and a snake as its tail. Minseok tried to hide his fear when Lu Han looked at him, waiting for the young god’s reaction. Minseok would not show Lu Han how scared he was. He would stop the trembling of his legs before the other god noticed it and ease his breathing, not wanting to give away how he truly felt after seeing the chimera.

“Let us get closer,” Lu Han ushered him, grabbing Minseok by the wrist as if Minseok had any desire to see the beast up close.

“N-no!” Minseok fought back, not quite managing to hide the fear in his voice. Lu Han had told him he didn’t have any intention to kill Minseok, but perhaps he had already changed his mind, wanting to feed Minseok to this beast instead.

“Why not?” Lu Han asked, his eyebrows scrunching, like he could not understand why anyone wouldn’t want to step closer to the chimera.

“Can you not see that I am scared?!” Minseok let the false mask of bravery fall from his face when Lu Han kept trying to pull him closer to the chimera. “Such a terrifying beast. I do not want to get closer to it. I do not want to be eaten…” Minseok yanked his arm free and stepped back, separating himself from Lu Han. The god looked confused.

“Nobody is going to get eaten! It is not why I brought you here,” Lu Han reached for Minseok’s hand again, but Minseok dodged the attempt. Despite the relief of hearing he wasn’t going to end up in the chimera’s stomach, he still didn’t want to get any closer to it.

“Then why have you brought me here? To scare me?” Minseok questioned, looking at Lu Han from under his brows. The chimera was still unmoving, lying on the ground and watching the two gods. It kept Minseok on edge, as he didn’t know if the beast was going to attack.

“No! I just wanted to show you this cu… magnificent animal,” Lu Han’s voice softened when the turned to look at the chimera. Minseok couldn’t understand why.

“Well, I do not want to see it,” Minseok stated firmly, crossing his arms and turning his head away. Minseok missed the way Lu Han’s face fell and shoulders sagged.

“…Fine, you’re free to leave then,” Lu Han eventually muttered, voice flat. He turned his back to Minseok, who felt helpless. Was he supposed to go back all by himself? He didn’t even know which route to take.

Minseok didn’t have to worry about it for too long before he felt someone tugging at his chiton. It was Baekhyun. “Let’s go. I’ll show you the way back.”

Minseok glanced at Lu Han, sitting on the ground near the chimera with his back turned to Minseok as if sulking. But the king of the Underworld didn’t sulk, that much Minseok knew. That would have been absurd. He left the other god to his own devices and followed Baekhyun back.

**~ ~ ~**

“He hated the chimera, Kyungsoo!” Lu Han whined later. “The chimera is literally the cutest creature in the Underworld, and he did not even want to step closer to it! Did not want to pet it! Who does not want to pet a chimera!?”

“Apparently Minseok, my Lord,” Kyungsoo replied in a deep voice. Lu Han was rolling in misery on his bed again, and Kyungsoo watched in distaste as his robes got wrinkled. Trying to get Lu Han’s robes straightened always took a whole afternoon of his time. Time Kyungsoo would have rather used to improve his cooking or sharpening his knives. Sharp knives always came in handy in the Underworld.

“If only we had a baby chimera, he would be sold…” Lu Han mumbled. “No one can dislike a baby chimera…”

“Remember when you tried to give one as a wedding gift to Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked.

“…I do. Sometimes I feel like I can still hear him yelling at me.”

“I do understand why he was upset, my Lord. The baby chimera did pee on his wedding robes, after all,” Kyungsoo said and Lu Han nodded. It had been their mistake not to housetrain the baby before giving it away. In the end, Junmyeon had “kindly” returned the baby beast to Lu Han after yelling at him for the whole afternoon. The same baby chimera was now all grown up, the very beast Lu Han had shown to Minseok just now. The poor creature never got love from anyone but Lu Han.

“Perhaps we have to forget about showing him your pets for now,” Kyungsoo suggested. “Those never have been huge hits among the other gods. You have very peculiar tastes, my Lord.”

“I hate how you always speak words of wisdom…” Lu Han nodded before stopping his rolling, probably to think about what else he could show Minseok to make him like the place more. Kyungsoo looked at the god, hiding his own smile behind his hand. Lord Lu Han was always quick to give up, but just as quick to try again. “Alright. The Underworld has a lot more to offer than just some cute creatures to play with. I know just how to win Minseok’s heart.” Lu Han’s face beamed as he rose from the bed, thankfully before his robes were a complete mess.

**~ ~ ~**

The next day, Lu Han wanted to show Minseok something else. Reluctantly, Minseok followed Lu Han again after breakfast. They walked in silence, which made Minseok uncomfortable and awkward — especially since Lu Han would repeatedly turn to him as if to say something, only to face away with nothing said. All Minseok could think about was how he wished he was more powerful a god, so he could just knock Lu Han out and escape his prison. He resented the other god so much.

Eventually they ended up arriving at a riverbank. There flowed one of the rivers of the Underworld: the Phlegethon. Based on the way Lu Han had described it earlier at breakfast, Minseok had been expecting a blue flowing river, perhaps something green finally growing near it and making him feel the slightest bit at home.

But it was nothing like the image Minseok had gotten from Lu Han’s description. It was a fiery river instead, its water steaming hot and glowing red, almost like a river made of fire.

Minseok immediately hated it.

He hated the Underworld. It was ugly, disgusting and scary. He told as much to Lu Han and saw a familiar darkness descending on his face. He obviously didn’t agree with Minseok’s view, but the younger god didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything anymore. And it seemed Lu Han didn’t care much for Minseok either.

He soon stopped showing Minseok around the Underworld. Eventually stopped speaking to him, too, resorting to grunts and a few words here and there for answers. Not that Minseok was asking the Lu Han all that many questions, but he did sometimes remark to Lu Han that the gloominess oozing out of him was ruining Minseok’s appetite. He would be met with a grunt, and the rest of the lunch would pass in silence. Since Lu Han no longer forced his company on Minseok, the young god was left to spend time with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun instead. That was fine by Minseok. He hated Lu Han too, after all.

Minseok still desired to escape the Underworld, but he was slowly starting to realise it was most likely impossible. The Underworld was huge and full of dangers. Not the ideal place for a small, young god to wander alone, looking for the exit. Lu Han gave Minseok no sign of being willing to let him go, either. Minseok knew because in a moment of weakness, he had tried to give Lu Han brief puppy eyes to see if they could melt something in the god’s cold heart. They hadn’t. Lu Han had only left in the middle of dinner, and Minseok hadn’t seen him for two days afterwards.

So, he was stuck. In the Underworld with Lu Han. The imps kept referring to Minseok as “Lord Lu Han’s wife”, and after trying to fight them about it for days, Minseok had given up. It was no use trying to argue that he had had no choice in this “marriage” the imps kept talking about. The little creatures didn’t seem to care, even if Minseok insisted he was nobody’s wife, least of all Lu Han’s. In fact, he had even once raised his head in response to one of the imps calling him — not by Minseok’s name, but by his wife status instead. Minseok had hated himself afterwards.

But the more he listened to the imps, the more Minseok was starting to realise this was how it was going to be. He wouldn’t be leaving this place any time soon, and nobody seemed to be coming for him either. Minseok could hate Lu Han all he wanted, but that wouldn’t change his situation. He was stuck in a marriage he didn’t desire, with a self-proclaimed husband he didn’t want. A husband who barely even talked to Minseok anymore.

It was such a _happy _marriage.

“Doesn’t sound too happy.” Baekhyun tilted his head after Minseok had voiced his thoughts about his married life with the king of the Underworld. They were sitting on Minseok’s bed, where Minseok had started to spend more and more time recently. There was no point in roaming around the Underworld. Lu Han had showed him many places, all of which had been equally disgusting and given Minseok no clue as to the location of the exit. And frankly, even though Lu Han hadn’t hurt him, Minseok still preferred to avoid him. In Minseok’s mind, Lu Han was one of the monsters in the Underworld. And you never knew when such beasts would attack, whether they claimed to be married to you or not.

“That was the point! There is nothing happy about this,” Minseok groaned, stretching his arms and legs on his bed, bored. Not seeing Lu Han was better than seeing him, but now that their little sightseeing tours were over, Minseok was left utterly bored. There was nothing to do in the Underworld. Minseok had no idea how Lu Han had managed to spent centuries here without dying of boredom. “Maybe mother was right. Maybe marriages are no good at all.” Baekhyun didn’t say anything, and it didn’t surprise Minseok. After all, what would an imp know about marriage.

After that, Minseok hardly left the bed anymore. He didn’t see the point of going anywhere, didn’t see the point of doing anything anymore. Perhaps it would have been easier if Lu Han had just taken Minseok’s life, like he had feared at first. Nowadays he no longer feared it; he almost wished Lu Han would do it, would end Minseok’s suffering.

Minseok regretted ever wishing he would get married one day. He was locked up, just like he had been on the ground. But here, he didn’t even have Jongdae to keep him company. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were busy most of the time, probably fulfilling every childish demand of Lu Han’s, and Lu Han himself never bothered to come see Minseok. Which was fine, but it added loneliness on top of boredom to Minseok’s life.

Until one day, Minseok woke up with something wet against his face. He swatted the intruder away and tried to continue sleeping, because dreams were the only thing bringing him happiness anymore. It didn’t work, and soon it felt like waves after waves of water were splashing against Minseok’s face, forcing him to open his eyes and face yet another uneventful day in his underground prison.

There were two big eyes staring at him.

“Hyaa!?” Minseok screamed, surprised, and backed away with such haste that he ended up on the floor, blankets tangled around his legs. The creature easily followed him, hopping down from the bed and beginning to bite the blankets around Minseok’s body, trying to free the god from them. After the initial shock had passed, Minseok took another, longer look at the creature. He gasped when he saw what the creature was.

It was the most terrible monster the Underworld had ever seen, tormenting the residents with its wet tongue and sharp teeth. The attacks were so frequent that the imps trying to do their daily work knew no peace. Why Lu Han had allowed such a beast to wander freely was a mystery, as the creature did nothing but destroy things and—

**…**

“Oh, come on, Yeollie isn’t that bad! He’s only a cute little puppy — _will_ always be a cute little puppy.” Baekhyun interrupts me before I manage to write just _how _dangerous that monster dog is and why it would be best to keep it on a tight leash for eternity.

“He is not. He is my mortal enemy here,” I disagree. Chanyeol has been tormenting me for centuries. It must be my punishment here.

“He just wants your attention, Kyungja,” Baekhyun explains, but I do not believe him. “Since you never give it to him.”

“By biting my tail all the time? Covering my face with that horrendous saliva of his? That is not wanting someone’s attention, that is tormenting your enemy.”

“But he’s still cute. Way cuter than that demon dog Cer… Cerber? Aah, I still can’t get the name right.” Baekhyun throws up his hands in frustration.

“Cerberus,” I remind him. “How can you not remember it? She has been our guard dog for how many centuries now?”

“I won’t remember because I hate that damn dog! Let me tell you, besides the three heads, she has a trio of something else as well, and those three things make a whole lot of demon dog poop. And who’s cleaning it? Me! I swear I’m gonna kill Sehun for stealing Vivi. What does a satyr even do with a fluffy white guardian dog who only has one wonderful poop hole!? He should give Vivi back and take that Cerberior monster instead,” Baekhyun rants about the subject he has been ranting about for gods know how long. Lord Lu Han has not allowed another satyr to enter the Underworld after the whole Sehun fiasco. I know our Lord still blames himself for losing Vivi, but honestly, none of us could have foreseen that the innocent young satyr selling their weekly gossip parchments would end up stealing our guardian dog.

But thinking about Cerberus and Vivi does not change my opinion of Chanyeol. That dog is a demon. Even so, I try not to be too biased in my texts. I shall give the demon dog a fair chance.

**…**

<strike>It was the most terrible monster the Underworld had ever seen, tormenting the residents with its wet tongue and sharp teeth. Attacking them daily so the imps trying to do their work knew no peace. Why Lu Han had allowed such a beast wander freely was a mystery as the creature did nothing but destroy things and—</strike>

It was a small, moving skeleton. Upon further investigation, Minseok realised it was the skeleton of a dog. It had big holes for eyes and big white teeth. And it liked to lick things with its large tongue. (Why a skeleton had a tongue, Minseok didn’t know, but he didn’t question it either. He was used to the Underworld being full of monsters.) And the dog especially liked to rip things, Minseok soon noticed, when the dog suddenly dug his teeth into Minseok’s chiton, taking a big mouthful of it.

“No! Shoo! Go away!” Minseok commanded and tried to yank his clothes out of the dog’s mouth. The dog pulled harder, thinking it was a game.

Minseok’s chiton ended up being ripped.

“_Aah!_ Now look what you did! You have made me indecent!” Minseok cried, looking at his ruined cloth. His chiton was already short enough, but now it revealed even more of his smooth thighs. The dog at least had the decency to look regretful, hanging its bony tail between its legs and letting out a whining sound. It was asking to be forgiven, but Minseok was having none of that. He was too busy checking the damage to his chiton.

“I cannot go on like this, you can almost see my… Well, I need to repair this somehow,” Minseok mumbled. He had never been that skilful with needlework, having chosen to spend his time running outside instead, but now he wished he had attended some of the lessons his mother had arranged for him. Since Minseok had no sewing supplies in his chamber and neither Kyungsoo nor Baekhyun were around, his only option was to sneak outside to look for some thread and a needle. It wasn’t ideal, but he would not be appearing in front of Lu Han with a torn chiton. That was too dangerous.

Warily looking around, Minseok left the safety of his chamber. He didn’t know where Lu Han kept his sewing supplies, but he had to have a stash hidden somewhere. After all, in the rocky terrain of the Underworld, one’s himation would not stay clean and tidy without being cared for.

Ever since the first day, when he had tried to escape, Minseok hadn't dared to walk in the Underworld alone. He had learned his lesson — monsters everywhere, do not attempt to walk around without some bodyguard imps with you. But this time, there was no Baekhyun or Kyungsoo guiding him. This tiny skeleton dog didn't look like it would be good at defending Minseok, if it was going to defend him at all. Minseok was all on his own on his quest for sewing supplies.

Until he ran into Lu Han, that was.

Minseok had been so cautious of the possible beasts lurking around, wanting to eat him, that he had failed to notice the scariest monster of them all. Hiding in the shadows, where his black robes blended with the darkness, made Lu Han almost invisible.

"Eep", Minseok let out an embarrassing shriek when the other god emerged in front of him out of nowhere. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the other, Minseok fell to the ground, landing on his bottom.

"Minseok!" Lu Han quickly crouched, trying to help the other up, but froze in front of him like he had looked into the deadly eyes of the Medusa. Sensing the danger, Minseok guarded himself by wrapping his arms around his body. Frozen or not, the look in Lu Han's eyes terrified him. It didn't help that a part of Minseok's chiton was torn, revealing more of his thigh than he would have liked. Minseok felt cold shivers go through him when he spotted Lu Han's gaze wandering down his smooth legs as if the god was devouring Minseok with his eyes. Lu Han's eyes stopped at the spot where the torn fabric met skin.

Then the skeletal dog, who had been staying next to Minseok, barked. The noise broke whatever spell the king of the Underworld had been under. Minseok barely had time to react before Lu Han's hand was already on his thigh. "Minseok", Lu Han repeated, his voice sounding oddly breathless. Minseok shuddered under the touch, finding it repulsive no matter how beautiful and slender Lu Han's fingers were. When Lu Han slid his hand upwards, fingertips cold against Minseok's hot skin, the young god finally jerked his leg free, wanting to protect his chastity.

"Do not touch me!" He cried, backing away from Lu Han, who only followed him.

"But..." Lu Han tried, reaching for Minseok's leg again.

"No!" Minseok yelled again, dodging Lu Han's touch. The other god grew more frustrated.

"Let me see it, Minseok", he demanded, grabbing Minseok's calf, making the younger’s balance falter as Lu Han lifted his leg upwards. Minseok could feel the torn and short chiton fall towards his abdomen.

"Noo!" He blushed, panicking. Minseok quickly pulled the hems of his chiton towards his legs, before anything under it was revealed to Lu Han. It felt like Lu Han barely noticed this, though, his gaze once more concentrated on a spot on Minseok's leg. Still trashing around, Minseok swung his legs, accidentally hitting Lu Han on the head. His heel struck the god's nose, and a sickening crack shot through the air.

Minseok had broken Lu Han's nose.

Terrified of the possible consequences, Minseok stopped moving. The impact on his face had made Lu Han drop Minseok’s leg, which now lay safely on the ground, away from the other's touch. Minseok opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He knew he was done for. Lu Han may have tolerated him so far, but one simply did not break Lu Han’s nose and get away with it. Minseok just hoped the king of the Underworld would end him quickly rather than let his monsters slowly devour him.

Lu Han raised his hand, and Minseok closed his eyes, waiting for the first hit.

It never came, and Minseok heard a ripping sound instead. Curiosity took him over, and Minseok squinted to see what Lu Han was doing. He was ripping the sleeve of his himation, tearing the black fabric apart. Minseok’s eyes opened wide with shock. Surely Lu Han had gone mad. That, or he intended to tie Minseok up so he wouldn't be able to resist whatever Lu Han was going to do to him.

Minseok's fears were confirmed when Lu Han tore a long and narrow piece off of his himation. The ideal shape to tie Minseok's hands with. When Lu Han made a move to approach Minseok again, the young god finally spoke up.

"Forgive me...!" He wasn't ready to die, not just yet. He had thought it would be easier, that he didn’t care about living anymore, but he had been wrong. Minseok realised he loved being alive, even if it meant being stuck in the Underworld. He wasn’t ready to give it up.

The high pitch of Minseok's terrified voice caught Lu Han's attention, making him stop. "Forgive you for what?" Lu Han's eyebrow rose, like he didn't understand what Minseok was talking about. Like he hadn't just felt Minseok break his nose with his foot.

"Y-your nose...it is bleeding..." Minseok felt tears prickling his eyes. He bit his lower lip, trying to look more vulnerable. Perhaps Lu Han would forgive him this one last time...

Lu Han touched his nose, confirming that there was indeed blood coming out of it, dirtying his pale face. He looked taken aback, like he had only just realised he had a bloody nose. However, the moment was brief. Wiping his bloodied fingers on his cloak, he switched his attention back to Minseok. Lu Han didn’t seem to care about the crimson still staining his own face. "That is nothing but a small inconvenience. But let me take a look at your leg. It is not good for you to smell like blood here."

"Huh?" Minseok didn't understand. It didn't seem like Lu Han was after his life, so he let his body relax just a little bit. Following Lu Han’s gaze, Minseok looked at his leg and the torn chiton and noticed a small scratch wound that had escaped his attention. It seemed the skeletal dog had done more harm than just ripping Minseok’s chiton apart.

"Let me bandage your wound", Lu Han whispered and approached Minseok once more. This time, Minseok didn't resist when Lu Han curled his hands around the injured leg. The familiar disgust wasn’t present either when Minseok watched Lu Han neatly wrap the dark fabric around the wound. Lu Han seemed to avoid pulling the fabric too tight around Minseok’s leg, which just confused Minseok even more. He didn’t understand why the other would care so much.

When the operation was done, Lu Han leaned forward, taking Minseok's hand in his own. Minseok, in his confusion, let him. There was anger on Lu Han’s face, but somehow, Minseok felt like it wasn’t directed at him this time.

"Who dared to hurt you?" The older god asked — or rather, demanded — to know. Minseok was intimidated by Lu Han’s strong voice but still confused by his actions, so he only nodded, pointing to the dog with his head.

"Chanyeol?"

"You know that terrifying creature?" Minseok managed to ask.

"I...", Lu Han's pale face suddenly seemed redder. "I... Chanyeol is a puppy. I brought his soul from Elysium and attached it back to the remains of his body. Even gave him his tongue back. I thought... he would make you happy..."

Minseok couldn't believe his ears. "You thought a horrible creature trying to kill me was going to make me happy!?" He shouted, his fear momentarily forgotten. After hearing the harsh words, Lu Han dropped his hold on Minseok’s hands and finally left some space between them.

Staring at the ground, Lu Han mumbled something that sounded a lot like "I thought he was cute", but the words were lost in the air before Minseok could properly hear them.

“I guess he will not make you happy, then,” Lu Han said, in a firmer voice this time.

“Of course he will not make me happy! He is a monster! Nothing in this hideous Underworld could make me happy!” Minseok yelled, letting all his frustration and anger out. “It is dark and damp here, not even the tiniest ray of sun gets past your ugly gates and those horrible monsters. You have been torturing me for weeks with inedible food and with views no god other than you should ever witness. I have been scared by your monsters, and now you are giving me another monster as a _pet!? _How could I ever be happy when I am surrounded by all things disgusting!”

Minseok took a deep breath after he was finished with his rant. Letting it all out had been refreshing; he was shaking slightly, not with fear but with power. Lu Han had gone still, as had the air — or so Minseok felt. The Underworld’s air was always rather chilly and still, but now it felt like there was absolutely no breeze around them. The air felt heavy, like a weight on Minseok’s shoulders, slowly crushing him under it.

But it wasn’t as crushing as the look on Lu Han’s face.

Lu Han’s face was dark. His usually pretty features suddenly looked terrifying, like he was another monster wanting to test his claws on Minseok. This was the first time Minseok had seen the other looking so horrifying. Lu Han’s nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. His cloak seemed longer, heavier, making the god look taller than he was. Minseok felt the ground beneath his feet shake. The signs were obvious.

Lu Han was furious.

“Disgusting, you say,” Lu Han spit the words out of his mouth, making Minseok flinch. His tone was poisonous. “But do you not understand that it is my kingdom, my home you are mocking!” Lu Han’s eyes were black and his gaze unforgiving, making Minseok shrink under it. He expected Lu Han to continue yelling at him, but the god stopped there. He breathed heavily, looking at Minseok under his dark brows and said nothing else. To Minseok, his gaze almost seemed disappointed, which was the last straw for him. Minseok felt a switch inside himself go off as anger filled his veins too.

“Well, maybe you should not have brought me to your home if you do not like me judging it!” Minseok shouted back. He felt like a tiny mouse facing a giant hydra. It was an unfair fight, unfair situation, but he wasn’t willing to just sit there and wait for the beast to devour him. The corner of Lu Han’s mouth twitched, and the ground shook even more around them. Minseok wasn’t willing to let the fear invade his mind and made sure not to break the eye contact between them. Lu Han stared back, and Minseok could swear he had never seen a gaze as intense. Then Lu Han took a deep breath, and everything around them calmed in a heartbeat. The ground wasn’t going to split up and swallow Minseok anymore, nor did the walls around them shake. Even Lu Han’s gaze, so dark just moments ago, now seemed lifeless and glassy.

“These creatures you describe as ugly beasts are my cherished pets, my companions, the most beautiful and loyal creatures in my eyes,” Lu Han continued, his voice rid of all the anger. He sounded tired. “I will not ask you to like them, but I am asking you not to judge them so harshly, Minseok.”

Minseok felt his cheeks redden. Lu Han was scolding him like he was a mere child. He had done nothing wrong. It was the king of the Underworld that had dragged him here, against Minseok’s own will. Still, he felt slightly ashamed of his behaviour.

“I know I have done you wrong by bringing you here. And I am sorry I cannot let you go.” Lu Han’s voice echoed all around him. “But I have been trying to show you that the Underworld is not as awful as the other gods make it seem.”

Lu Han looked at Minseok, who slowly averted his gaze.

“But it seems you have already formed your opinion about this place, and there is nothing I can do to change that.”

Lu Han’s words were filled with disappointment that stung more than the wound in Minseok’s leg. Keeping his eyes on the ground, Minseok heard a shuffle of fabric and then Lu Han was gone, merged with the shadows, leaving Minseok and Chanyeol sit side by side on the ground. Minseok felt moisture in the corners of his eyes.

“This is stupid,” he sniffed, drying his eyes on his arm. He had promised not to cry anymore. “I did nothing wrong. He had no right to be disappointed with me.”

**…**

“Can we leave this part out ? Our Lord would kill himself if he knew he made Minseok cry… again.” Baekhyun sounds hesitant. I look at him with the most unimpressed look I can manage to pull off.

“Do you honestly think that I am going to show this to him? I do not wish to be locked in the Tartarus for the rest of eternity.” This story, once I finish it, shall be locked away together with the other stories that may or may not involve Minseok and tentacle monsters. Those have been my writing guilty pleasure for a long time.

Baekhyun looks at me with wide eyes. “Ooh, so we’re doing something illegal!? I never took you for the bad boy type, Kyungja.”

I roll my eyes, but Baekhyun is not done. He shifts closer and whispers something in my ear.

“That’s hot.”

I jab him in the neck, making the other imp whimper in pain. Ignoring my reddening cheeks (because I do not let anything Baekhyun says get to me), I continue writing the story.

**…**

Chanyeol looked at the weeping god and offered his condolences. Warily he walked towards Minseok, unsure of what his new master thought of him. Slowly rubbing his head against Minseok’s leg, the skeletal dog tried to make Minseok feel better. Feeling the dog’s cold bones against his skin startled Minseok, but this time, he didn’t push the dog away. Instead, Minseok took a proper look at the creature, drying the last of the tears from his eyes. Perhaps Lu Han had been right. Chanyeol wasn’t that bad. In a way, the empty holes staring at Minseok and the wide bony smile were kind of adorable. As adorable as a wrinkly baby satyr, but adorable still.

“Sorry I kicked you,” Minseok murmured, offering his hand to the dog, who rested his head against the god’s warm skin. Minseok understood the creature was asking for forgiveness for tearing Minseok’s tunic. And the more Minseok looked at Chanyeol and his goofy smile, the more easily he forgave the dog. He scratched the dog’s ear holes, and Chanyeol seemed to enjoy it greatly as he was soon on his back, waving his long bony legs, asking Minseok to scratch his belly too. Minseok did as the dog wanted, as strange as it felt to scratch ribs instead of an actual belly.

“I still need to repair my chiton, though,” Minseok mused, remembering why he had left his bedchamber in the first place. He wished he could have asked Lu Han before making the god all angry. Now he was back to step one, not knowing where he should go or where to search. Desperate, Minseok looked around. There were two different hallways, one of which he already knew led to the dining chamber. Perhaps he could locate the kitchen somewhere nearby and hopefully find Kyungsoo. It seemed that the serious imp was in charge of most of the cooking. Or he could just wait here, hoping some other imp eventually walked past him and offered its help to Minseok.

It wasn’t very long of a wait, for Baekhyun appeared with something flowy and white in his hands before Minseok had even finished scratching Chanyeol’s ribs.

“There you are, just as my Lord said!” The imp shouted and ran towards Minseok and Chanyeol.

“And with the cutest little puppy!” He crouched to pet Chanyeol behind his head. “Is Yeollie the cutest little puppy? Yes, he is!” Baekhyun cooed before remembering he had a task to complete.

“And here’s the indecent god,” the imp smirked. “You know, you don’t have to show more of your thighs to capture our Lord’s interest. Trust me, you’ve done it already.”

“I was not…!” Minseok blushed furiously at the accusation. “I am not that kind of god!”

“Relax, sweetie. I was joking.” Baekhyun patted Minseok’s arm, then offered him the clothes he had in his hands. “Our Lord told me to give you this before he went to drown himself in the river Styx.”

Minseok blinked. “He what?”

“Told me to give you this,” Baekhyun repeated. “It’s a new chiton. Our Lord hopes it suits your taste.”

“No, I meant why would he drown himself in the river Styx?” Minseok asked. He didn’t think about the escape opportunity that would emerge if Lu Han drowned himself, because he wished for no harm to come to other gods. Not even to Lu Han. Even if he sometimes fantasized about knocking out Lu Han and escaping, he wouldn’t truly be able to harm other creatures. Accidentally breaking the other’s nose had been an experience horrible enough.

“Oh, that,” Baekhyun whistled in understanding. “Our Lord always tries to do that when he thinks he’s acted shamefully. Honestly, you should worry more about the imp on laundry duty whenever our Lord does that. It takes days to get the terrible Styx scent out of his robes. You’d think souls don’t smell that bad, but they do… Swimming there is okay, the scent doesn’t really stick to your skin, but for some reason it just loves to insert itself into our Lord’s robes,” the imp explained like Lu Han throwing himself into the river Styx was the most normal thing in the Underworld_. _That wasn’t the answer Minseok had expected, and it didn’t make anything less confusing. Still slightly frowning, he accepted the clothes Baekhyun gave him anyway, and tried not to wonder why Lu Han would want to voluntarily swim with the souls in the Styx. Or drown himself there.

“Ah,” Minseok let out a sigh when he felt the fabric in his hands. It was much smoother than the fabric of his ruined chiton, feeling almost like Minseok was holding water in his hands. He looked at the shining white fabric and the skilful stitching at the hems. There were tiny creatures pictured, and if Minseok looked close enough, he could see that they were the monsters found in the Underworld. But the pictures didn’t frighten him — the monsters on the new chiton were much rounder, much softer than their real-life counterparts. They reminded him of Chanyeol: a creepy kind of cute. He said as much out loud, making Baekhyun nod his head enthusiastically.

“That’s what our Lord says all the time! It’s not creepy, it’s creepy cute!”

The words made Minseok remember that this was still a gift from Lu Han. Lu Han, whom he currently hated even though he didn’t wish the god would drown.

“I cannot accept this,” he pushed the chiton back to Baekhyun. “Or anything your Lord wants me to have,” he said and crossed his arms. Lu Han would be a fool if he thought clothes made of the nicest fabric on or under the ground would make Minseok forgive his earlier actions.

“So… you’d rather show him your bare thighs than dress up decently? Minnie, you dirty god…” Baekhyun grinned. “In that case, I wanna wear this myself, this is the most –”

“Give me that stupid chiton,” Minseok yanked the tunic back, face warm. It seemed he would have to choose the lesser of two evils. And having his thighs properly covered was definitely better than having a certain god lose his self-control around them. “I will accept this gift, just this once.”

And the fabric did feel nice… very nice.

Having disposed of his old chiton, Minseok was now wearing his new one. It was so much lighter than his previous one, and slightly longer too, feeling warm around his body. Minseok wondered if this was one of the enchanted tunics gods sometimes used. His mother had forbidden him from using one, saying that Minseok looked best when he wore natural clothes. Another rule in Minseok’s already rule-filled life. It hadn’t occurred to him before, but there were no rules for him in the Underworld. At least Lu Han hadn’t told him he wasn’t allowed to do something. The king of the Underworld hadn’t even forbidden Minseok from escaping in case he was foolish enough to try it again. There was no mother in the Underworld to tell him what to do or how to act. Minseok was free — well, as free as someone locked up in the Underworld could be.

And he had a puppy!

Mother would have never allowed him pets. Minseok was hardly allowed to have any friends among gods: mother had only permitted him to spend time with naiads and nymphs. Never had Minseok thought of the possibility of having a puppy for himself. He smiled at Chanyeol, who was wagging his bony tail.

“You really are not so bad.”

**~ ~ ~**

“My Lord, please, get a hold of yourself. He seems to like Yeollie. Things aren’t so bad!” Baekhyun tried to pull Lu Han from under the many, many blankets where his Lord had buried himself a few days ago.

“Let me die!” Was the only response the imp was given, tempting Baekhyun to bang his head against Lu Han’s bedpost. He had managed to get the god to stop trying to drown himself in the river, but now Lord Lu Han seemed to want to suffocate himself under the blankets instead. Whoever thought imps had it easy in the Underworld clearly hadn’t dealt with Lord Lu Han for longer than a moment.

“You can’t die, my Lord. The Underworld won’t function without you,” Baekhyun pleaded. The place would be a mess without their Lord. The souls would riot for sure, perhaps even be foolish enough to try to escape to the surface. Besides, if Lord Lu Han was gone, who would keep Cerberus in check? No one. Baekhyun shivered at the mere thought of smelly dog poop everywhere for him to clean up.

“He must think I hate him!” Lu Han whined, and Baekhyun was pretty sure he heard a sob. He didn’t mention it to his Lord, though. The last thing he needed was for Lord Lu Han to start making allergy excuses, as the god was already enough of a mess.

“He was mocking our home, my Lord! Your actions were justified!”

“Noooo!” Lu Han groaned loudly. How the god was still able to breathe, Baekhyun didn’t know. “Not justified at all! That was just me getting upset about petty little things! It is not Minseok’s fault he does not like it here, or that he finds everything ugly. It is nobody’s fault but mine.”

Then Lu Han emerged from under his blankets, looking determined. “I shall let him go. Now. Right away.”

“Eh?” Was all Baekhyun managed to say, watching his Lord sprint out of the chamber, his robes fluttering all around him. “My Lord, wait!” The imp shouted, but his words didn’t reach Lu Han, who had already disappeared in the shadows of the hallway. The imp didn’t worry, though. Lord Lu Han had impulses to free Minseok multiple times per day, but none of them ever came through. All it took was one look at the young god for their Lord to be unable to say anything that would let Minseok free.

Baekhyun was content at the current situation. Of course, he felt slightly bad for Minseok, as the god was forced to be here against his will, but things as they were now were much better for his — and other imps’ — mental health. Lord Lu Han still rolled around in his bed every time he felt he had messed things up with Minseok, but it was still a lot less than before. Before all their Lord had done was roll around in his bed or on the floor in agony because he couldn’t get Minseok out of his mind. While Minseok was here, their Lord would at least get his daily dose of the young god, which made everyone’s lives much easier. Well, except Minseok’s. But someone always had to take one for the team.

Knowing his Lord was going to come back soon, Baekhyun sat waiting on the god’s bed. The imp was proven right a moment later when Lu Han returned with a flushed face. “I could not do it! He was playing with Chanyeol. The image, Baekhyun,_ the image_! So pure! He was laughing! He never laughs around me! I am devastated. It was so… lovely! I feel like I can hardly breathe…” Lu Han blabbered and threw himself on the bed, whacking the pillows with his fists. Baekhyun patiently sat beside the god, waiting for the fit to pass.

“His gummy smile is truly sweeter than any fruit I have ever tasted. Ah, how I love him so,” Lu Han mumbled, now clutching the pillow in his hands, trying to even his breathing once more.

“There, there, my Lord.” Baekhyun patted Lu Han’s back. “Take deep breaths, don’t think about his smile.”

Lu Han spent a long time mumbling something incomprehensible before calming down. When he turned to look at the imp, his eyes were sad again. “Why must I always mess up? I cannot even bring myself to apologize to him, as I feel too ashamed of my behaviour. I know I will only fail at that, too…”

“It will only take practice, my Lord,” Baekhyun reassured him with a weak smile. He knew what was coming. “I’ll tell Kyungja to dig out the orange mops again. You’ll practice with us first, then apologize to Minnie and make him understand it isn’t so bad here. It will be alright, my Lord.”

**~ ~ ~**

It wasn’t so bad, Minseok discovered later. Chanyeol was a decent guardian dog. The souls seemed to fear the way the skeletal dog playfully tried to bite them or yank them around whenever they got too close to him or Minseok. With his back guarded and Lu Han nowhere to be seen, Minseok was brave enough to go and explore the Underworld for the first time. He still didn’t wander too far, and if he heard monsters making a racket in a certain direction, he avoided it like the plague.

Minseok walked with Chanyeol through caves and long rocky corridors. He spied strange creatures from afar, finding them oddly fascinating when he didn’t have to worry about them trying to bite his head off. Minseok climbed the dead trees that stood on the sandy ground, played fetch with Chanyeol, and even stayed up all night (or what he thought was a night, at least), feeling more rebellious than ever. No longer was his mother threatening to ground him if Minseok wasn’t back by sundown. Minseok hated that rule in particular; it had always made him feel like such a child. Even Jongdae would play outside with the other naiads long after Minseok had been forced to retire to bed.

He had refused to eat with Lu Han again, telling Kyungsoo that if he were to starve, then so be it. The imps had exchanged a desperate look, but without saying anything, they had started to carry plates of food to Minseok’s chambers. Having breakfast in bed was something his mother would have never allowed, fearing it would transform Minseok into yet another spoiled god.

But here? Here, nobody was telling him no. Slowly, Minseok started to forget he was a prisoner, as he had never felt so free. When he wasn’t playing with Chanyeol, he was tormenting the imps. Despite what Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had told him, the other imps didn’t seem to have any desire to hurt the young god either. Minseok played tricks on the kitchen, giggling in his hiding place when Kyungsoo tasted the soup he was about to serve and grimaced at the strong taste of pepper. Minseok might have been amused by such tricks, but Kyungsoo sure hadn’t. The imp had sworn to get the young god back for those when he would expect it the least. (_“Omg, Kyungja… I never knew you were the type to hold grudges for so long.”_) Other times, Minseok would train Chanyeol to chase the imps and try to bite their tails — gently, of course. The god would just sit back and enjoy the sight of the screaming imps as they scattered before Chanyeol, trying to get away from the dog.

Sometimes Minseok would take wine and bread with him and explore even the darkest depths with Chanyeol. Baekhyun or Kyungsoo, who claimed they had nothing better to do, usually accompanied him. (_“Yeah, or no other choice than to do as our Lord told us.”) _There was no mother to tell Minseok he couldn’t drink two jars of wine, and Minseok especially enjoyed getting rid of that rule — even if it often left him rather lightheaded and eager to laugh at absolutely everything. Perhaps it was the wine talking, but the more Minseok explored the Underworld, the less hideous it was starting to seem in his eyes. Sure, there were no blue skies, but the constant dark ceiling sometimes shimmered with tiny lights that didn’t make it look too bad. And it wasn’t just black around him, like Minseok had initially thought. There was purple, brown, green and even blue mixed in the Underworld’s palette. They were just darker, murkier shades that he had ignored at first.

There was one place in particular in the Underworld that Minseok was fond of. It was the Asphodel meadows, a place for souls that were neither good nor evil. In the meadows, no one ever bothered Minseok, even when Chanyeol was running around the far end of the fields, chasing its own bony tail.

The other reason why Minseok liked the place was the flowers. Or rather, there was a flower. So tiny that Minseok had missed it the first time, but soon the tiny white miracle had caught his eye. Minseok didn’t know if it was possible for more flowers to grow in the Underworld, but after spotting the lonely plant still alive, he started to nurture it. He hoped it would bloom beautifully and perhaps encourage other flowers to bloom as well.

The flower also reminded Minseok of home. He wasn’t quite as homesick as he had been some time ago, but thoughts of grassy fields still lingered in the god’s mind. If there was one thing he couldn’t do in the Underworld despite all his freedom, it was laying on soft grass with his friends.

Still, Minseok was slowly getting used to his new life in the Underworld, as it seemed he wasn’t going to escape it any time soon. He went to visit the Asphodel meadows daily with Chanyeol, letting his godly powers flow into the ground beneath his feet. Minseok was a son of the Harvest goddess, but he had never expected his powers to work in the Underworld. The place was mostly so eerie and rocky that he thought not even the strongest god would be able to change it. But he had been wrong. The Asphodel meadows were slowly but surely transforming into something livelier, so there was no doubt his powers were working.

Minseok later realised Lu Han could probably make the whole place a lot less eerie if he wished to. Which meant Lu Han just didn’t want to.

Usually Minseok didn’t want to think about his kidnapper, but this time, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering to the other god. He hadn’t seen Lu Han in forever, not since he had expressed his disappointed feelings towards Minseok. Not that Minseok wanted to see Lu Han; he preferred solitude, or just the company of Chanyeol or the imps. It wasn’t a perfect situation, but it was manageable. Not that his current companions weren’t good, but sometimes Minseok missed talking to other gods. Most of the time, during celebrations where gods gathered, Minseok shied away, but in the end he always managed to exchange words with a couple of them. There were things the gods discussed among each other that Minseok never got to talk about with his naiad and nymph friends, and he missed that.

Whenever neither Kyungsoo nor Baekhyun was around and Lu Han was avoiding Minseok, there was no one to talk to. Minseok wondered if this was how his life was going to be from now on: only himself or Chanyeol to have a conversation with most of the time.

Now that his thoughts were on the older god, Minseok wondered if the other ever felt lonely. Probably not — he had all his imps to command and souls to surround himself with, after all. It was the sort of life Minseok thought he could never get used to. Perhaps it was for the best that Lu Han was never to be seen whenever gods gathered together. He was too different from everyone else — and not in a good way. Even his brother, Kris, rarely talked about the king of the Underworld. From the conversations he had heard here and there, Minseok had understood that Lu Han seemed to be greatly disliked among the other gods. Minseok had never asked the reason why, not even from Junmyeon, with whom he talked the most. Kris’ husband was always too busy ranting about his married life to Minseok, or muttering in a bitter voice how Kris had found yet another young god to pursue. During those times, Minseok felt like it was better not to interrupt the other or ask about why Lu Han was never present.

But seeing how Lu Han could just kidnap another god in broad daylight and force them to get married to him (even if they still hadn’t consummated their marriage, which Minseok was grateful for) without any remorse, it was no wonder no one wanted him around. Lu Han had most likely grown bored of the other gods and decided to spend most of his days in the darkness instead, surrounded by the dead.

He had probably grown tired of Minseok too, only his pride standing in the way of letting the young god free. Having a husband who didn’t even talk to you wasn’t the kind of marriage Minseok had thought he would have. It was no wonder Lu Han hadn’t managed to marry anyone despite his beautiful face and had to resort to kidnapping; the other god had no social skills or any kind of manners. Minseok had probably just been an unlucky one, a lonely god playing in the meadows without anyone powerful guarding him, making him an easy catch for Lu Han.

**…**

“Hah,” Baekhyun snorts. “If our Lord had wanted an easy catch, he would have gone to someone like Jongin. That god is ready to marry anyone who acts nice towards him.”

“Perhaps our Lord should have married you if he wanted someone easy.” The words slip out before I have time to think them over. And it is not just that; I do not want Baekhyun to speak ill of Jongin. He is one of the rare gods still acting nice towards our Lord, and all of this would not have been possible without his help or his excellent list of candidates.

“Who are you calling easy!?” Baekhyun shouts and forgets we must keep dead silent if we do not want to die. I keep my mouth shut, even if I have seen the way Baekhyun sometimes flirts with the other imps. Not that it bothers me.

Really, it does not.

Baekhyun’s face falls when I do not answer him, and I can see a familiar pout taking shape. “You really think I’m easy, Kyungja?” He says, eyeing me under his brows. Perhaps my silence speaks volumes, because he soon adds:

“I’m only easy for you…”

It escapes Baekhyun’s mouth as a mumble, like he had not intended for me to hear it. I feel we are slowly approaching the dangerous ground we have been skirting around for decades. It is too intimidating to cross the line, so I act like I did not hear Baekhyun’s mumbling.

The story needs to be finished before we die, after all.

**…**

Tired of Minseok or not, Lu Han approached him two full moons later. Minseok knew it had been two full moons because souls were always a little more anxious during that phase of the moon — anxious enough for Minseok not to want to leave his bedchamber, not even with Chanyeol. Which was a shame because the only reason Minseok even knew it was time for a full moon was because he always felt the most powerful during that phase.

He was at the Asphodel meadows again. The tiny flower had bloomed, and it wasn’t the only one. In just two moon cycles, Minseok had managed to make a part of the meadow bloom. Together with the blooming flowers, there was grass spreading from the tiny corner. Chanyeol had destroyed some of the plants in his playful moods, but Minseok hadn’t scolded the dog. Not too much, anyway. He had grown rather fond of the dog’s big puppy eye holes.

Laying on the soft grass that felt like the finest silk mattress under him, Minseok failed to notice someone approaching him. Chanyeol would normally let him know if anything dangerous was getting close to Minseok, but this time the dog stayed silent, only wagging his tail.

“Minseok,” came a raspy voice above Minseok’s head, making the god snap his eyes open and halting the nice daydream he was having. It was Lu Han staring at him with his black charcoal eyes. Minseok felt a shiver travelling through his body under the gaze. He felt like a mischievous god, as if he had done something bad. Making the meadows bloom had felt like such a lovely idea before, but not so much now under the judging eyes of the terrifying god.

Minseok opened his mouth to apologize — maybe to try to explain that he couldn’t control his powers, that the flowers just wanted to bloom around him — but Lu Han beat him to it.

“I apologize,” Lu Han said and Minseok’s eyes widened in surprise. That wasn’t a phrase he had ever expected to come out of the other’s mouth. The king of the Underworld simply didn’t apologize — or so Minseok had thought. His eyes were locked to Lu Han’s, and to Minseok, it looked like the other god was struggling to say something else.

Lu Han opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, Minseok watched a light redness invade his face. It looked like the Underworld king was blushing, but that couldn’t be right. Minseok had never heard of stories that involved a blushing Lu Han. Aside from the blush, Minseok noticed how heavy Lu Han’s breathing seemed to be, making his chest rise and fall visibly.

“Minseok,” Lu Han finally managed to get out, starting to sound rather angry. That explained the blush. It was not from embarrassment, but from anger instead. It was no wonder: Lu Han’s powers were ways above Minseok’s, and it would make any powerful god angry having to apologize to a weaker one. Minseok held his breath and waited for what Lu Han was going to say. Lu Han’s nostrils flared but the god still didn’t say anything. Minseok waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Yet nothing else came from Lu Han’s mouth. The silence around them was absolute. Not even Chanyeol made any kind of noise, even though he loved barking almost as much as licking all kinds of surfaces.

Lu Han’s face was getting redder, but his gaze wouldn’t budge from Minseok’s. The more Lu Han stared at him, the more difficult Minseok found it to breathe. He kept telling himself that he wasn’t afraid of Lu Han, that he would never give into fear while he was here. But when the king of the Underworld was standing in front of him, looking at Minseok with those dark eyes of his, Minseok felt his heart beating faster. He felt the anxiousness spreading all over his body. Lu Han was nothing but confusing, and it was stressful constantly trying to understand what was going on. Still, Minseok felt that it was not his place to say anything, so he could only wait for Lu Han to speak up.

In the end it wasn’t Lu Han who spoke, but Baekhyun.

“YOU CAN DO IT MY LORD, JUST LIKE WE REHEARSED!”

Tearing his gaze away from the Underworld King, Minseok turned his head to look at the entrance to the meadows, where the small imp stood, giving a thumbs up and flashing his trademark lazy grin. Then Minseok heard Lu Han clear his throat.

“For…” The god started and swallowed before finding his voice again.

“For… saying those things to you earlier. I was at fault. My emotions got the best of me. And I… I…” Lu Han’s voice got quieter, until Minseok heard nothing anymore. Lu Han was fidgeting in front of him. No longer were his eyes on Minseok, but everywhere else instead. As if Lu Han was nervous. But why would he be? Minseok was nothing compared to the king of the Underworld. To Lu Han, Minseok was probably ranked only slightly higher than the imps.

“And I will not do that again — I will not make you unhappy, Minseok,” Lu Han eventually continued. Minseok noticed how his fingernails were digging into his palms, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“I understand why you felt angry. Forced to be in this disgusting place against your will, forced to be near me…” Lu Han’s voice and expressions grew darker, and Minseok almost wanted to interrupt because he felt the air getting cooler and the ground starting to shake lightly again. But Lu Han wasn’t done yet.

“I hope… you can forgive me.”

When Lu Han didn’t add anything else but didn’t leave either, Minseok understood that he was waiting for him to speak. Hesitantly, Minseok sat a little straighter, body tense. Even though Lu Han hadn’t physically harmed him in any way during the time Minseok had been in the Underworld, it didn’t mean that he trusted the other god to never hurt him. Minseok was half convinced that one wrong word could trigger Lu Han.

Minseok opened his mouth, mulling over his options, wondering how he should answer. “…For kidnapping me, no,” he eventually decided to say. From the corner of his eye, he saw how Lu Han’s shoulders sagged at the words. “But for the rest… I guess.”

Lu Han lifted his head, ready to say something, but Minseok wasn’t done yet. After learning to get along with Chanyeol, he had started to feel guilt growing inside of him. He had said some hurtful things too. No god deserved to have their home judged, god of the dead or not.

“I… I apologize as well. For… for saying this place was disgusting.”

Lu Han said nothing, and Minseok didn’t dare to look at the expression on the other’s face. He kept his gaze on the ground instead, looking at his dirty feet.

“You were right. Chanyeol is a cute dog…” Minseok mumbled, face flushed. Chanyeol perked up after hearing its name and crawled on Minseok’s lap, demanding pets. Minseok indulged him and finally took a peek at Lu Han.

He almost fell over when he saw the other god beaming, his face lit up like a thousand bonfires. Lu Han crouched next to Minseok and tickled Chanyeol under the dog’s chin. Chanyeol immediately turned on his back, giving Lu Han better access.

“Who is a cute little dead puppy?” Lu Han cooed, and for a moment Minseok was sure his ears were filled with tiny fairies, making him hear things. Lu Han was the king of the Underworld. Lu Han didn’t coo at anyone or anything, cute dead puppy or not. But that was what Lu Han seemed to be doing. There was a wide smile on his face, and it made his… there was something funny going on with his jaw, Minseok noticed. This was the first time Minseok had seen Lu Han looking so happy, and he couldn’t help but stare at the sight.

“Chanyeollie is a cute little dead puppy.” Lu Han’s voice was warm, thick with affection. Minseok kept blinking, thinking this was some kind of a fever dream. Perhaps he had finally lost his mind after not being able to see the sun for so long. Lu Han even let Chanyeol playfully bite his finger without complaining, only smiling when the dog started to chew on it. Minseok was so puzzled by the sight he didn’t even remember to flinch at Lu Han’s sudden closeness.

It was only when Minseok moved, making a noise because there was a bump digging into his bottom, that Lu Han snapped his head back up, and the magic was over, the spell broken. Lu Han caught himself in a heartbeat, shook Chanyeol off his finger and stood up again. Gone was all the joy from his now reddening face. He avoided eye contact with the confused Minseok.

“Well, I am glad we managed to sort that out,” Lu Han whispered, straightening his robes and looking like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Minseok watched him smooth the wrinkles on the black fabric over and over again in silence, until Lu Han had apparently had enough. The god just walked away without another glance at Minseok and Chanyeol.

Minseok exchanged looks with Chanyeol, who barked once.

“I do not know what that was about either,” Minseok answered the dog’s question.

**~ ~ ~**

“Don’t you dare go back to hiding under the blankets, my Lord!” Baekhyun used all his impish strength to pull at Lu Han’s robes, preventing the god from reaching his bed.

“Let me go, Baekhyun. This is an order!” Lu Han demanded, trying to shake the imp off. “I am a disgrace! What kind of manly dead god just… coos at a puppy!?”

“Your kind, my Lord.” Kyungsoo hurried to help Baekhyun, and together they managed to prevent Lu Han from taking another step. “And that is why we all love you.”

“My cool and mysterious image has been ruined! He will never love me now! I would better just not exist!” Lu Han gave up and fell to his knees on the floor.

“Nothing has been ruined,” Kyungsoo reassured the god, patting his shoulder. “In love, it is better to stay true to yourself, my Lord. No false composure is more powerful than that.”

“Staying true to myself has not wielded good results so far…” Lu Han reminded the two imps, giving up on fighting them and remaining on the floor instead. He had been staying true to himself for centuries, and that had resulted in him having no friends and some gods he liked the best barely tolerating him.

“But Minnie is different. Isn’t that what you have been saying for decades?” Baekhyun piped up, making Lu Han remember his own words and thoughts. Yes, Minseok seemed to be different: more open-minded, kinder than most of the gods. So Lu Han had thought, at least. He had seen the way Minseok nurtured flowers that had been stepped on or were too weak and small to attract the attention of the others. The young god’s kindness was one of the reasons why Lu Han had fallen in love in the first place. Perhaps...

“Just stay true to yourself and allow him to get to know you better, my Lord,” Kyungsoo advised. “And if that does not work... Then, we will order some leather pieces for you to wear to enchant your charms again.”

**~ ~ ~**

After Lu Han had apologized, Minseok saw him around more often.

Not just while they were having breakfast together (Minseok no longer felt like eating in his chamber), but he seemed to bump into Lu Han everywhere. Whether it was the Asphodel meadows or the riverbanks where Minseok was throwing sticks for Chanyeol to fetch, Lu Han was there. Standing in the shadows, but still there.

At first, Minseok decided to stay away from the dark figure and just keep doing his own thing with Chanyeol and the imps. But more often than not, he caught himself thinking about Lu Han when he felt the god’s stare on his back. He would wonder about Lu Han’s true nature. There were a lot more sides to him than Minseok had initially thought. Lu Han had been scary at first, with his dark eyes and black clothes and pale skin. Almost like he was one of the dead. Then Lu Han had been confusing, offering Minseok blankets and wrapping his wounds, acting like he cared for the younger god’s well-being but still not letting Minseok go. And then there was Lu Han cooing at Chanyeol. Minseok still didn’t know what to make of that. And lastly, there was the loner Lu Han. That Lu Han who kept to himself, but never strayed too far away from Minseok.

Who was Lu Han? Minseok didn’t know. But what he did know was that he was no longer afraid of Lu Han. The god really wasn’t how the stories had made him seem. Minseok’s mother had always warned him about the other gods, telling him how cunning they were, hungry for power, blinded by lust.

But Lu Han wasn’t like that.

Lu Han didn’t seem to wish for everyone to die and for the world above them to be filled with chaos, like Minseok had thought. It was true that Lu Han enjoyed the company of the dead, but Minseok had never witnessed the god wishing ill for the living. In fact, Minseok had often witnessed Lu Han taking care of all sorts of creatures in the Underworld. Whether it was a harpy with strained wings or a hydra with sore throats, Lu Han was there for them. Minseok could never imagine Kris, for example, taking care of Pegasus or its offspring. The king of the gods was above all that. But apparently, the king of the Underworld wasn’t. And Minseok had to admit, a hydra with a long scarf wrapped around all his eight heads made for a rather adorable sight. He had never thought monsters with eight heads could be adorable.

Lu Han didn’t torch the humans for fun or just because he could. He didn’t travel on the ground to scare little children and destroy happiness. In fact, Minseok had noticed that Lu Han left the Underworld rarely if at all. Minseok had hoped that he could sneak out the moment the gates were opened, but Lu Han didn’t seem to have any interest in going to the surface. He was happy underground. Something Minseok had also noticed was that Lu Han didn’t get angry about Minseok ‘ruining’ his dark palace. The Asphodel meadows were now fully blooming, filled with flowers and soft grass. Minseok still spent the majority of his time there, if only because it relaxed him, letting his powers flow out peacefully instead of storing everything inside. He had seen Lu Han lurking in the meadows more than once, but to Minseok’s surprise, the other didn’t seem to be annoyed by the new look one of his caverns had adopted. If anything, Minseok was almost positive that Lu Han had once plucked a flower off the ground, and after smelling it, put it under his robes.

To Minseok, Lu Han was starting to become a mystery.

A mystery he wanted to unravel.

That was how he found himself seeking for Lu Han’s company willingly.

At first, it was a quick glance or two at the god standing in the dark, or the occasional conversation Minseok initiated at the table. Lu Han still didn’t speak much or look Minseok in the eye at the rare occasions they talked. His expression still mostly looked unhappy or gloomy, and there hadn’t been a smile on his face ever since the Chanyeol incident, but that didn’t stop Minseok. He was growing rather tired of only speaking with Chanyeol, who never answered back with anything but barks. He did have Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to talk with, but Kyungsoo spoke even less than Lu Han and Baekhyun never seemed to be quiet.

**…**

“Hey! I don’t talk that much!” Baekhyun whines and puffs his cheeks. I want to tell him that yes, he does, but one knowing glance is enough.

“But you don’t find it annoying, right?” Baekhyun continues, ignoring my glance, so I send him another one.

“Kyungja! I’m hurt! I thought you loved me…” Baekhyun now fakes a sob. He has become better at fake crying in the past few decades. I hate how it affects me, even though I know he is faking his sadness and tears.

“I only love you when you stay quiet,” I am willing to admit, my gaze on the pen I hold.

Whether he takes it as a joke or not, Baekhyun does not say another word after that.

**…**

That was why, when Lu Han finally approached him, Minseok didn’t retreat or turn his back to the god. Tired of being ignored by his kidnapper, Minseok anticipated Lu Han’s company. He watched as Lu Han slowly walked towards him and eventually sat next to Minseok. The god was apparently waiting for Minseok to say something, perhaps to let Lu Han know he was not welcome there, but Minseok stayed quiet as well. Lu Han’s presence was no longer overwhelming to him, no longer scared him.

Minseok laid his hand on the ground, feeling his powers flow into it, and soon there was a flower bud under his palm. He was on a mission to fill the entire Asphodel meadows with flowers to see whether Lu Han would object to it or not. So far, Lu Han hadn’t said anything. When Lu Han saw the flower, he crawled closer to Minseok. The young god was certain he’d soon hear the distaste in Lu Han’s voice or feel Lu Han trying to yank his hand away, forbidding Minseok from growing another flower.

But no.

“How do you do that?” Lu Han asked, with nothing in his tone indicating that he was upset by Minseok’s actions. It surprised Minseok.

“Do what?”

“Make the flowers bloom,” Lu Han explained. He was now next to Minseok, his hand reaching for the flower bud. Minseok watched as Lu Han’s hand touched the flower, and how in seconds, the flower withered away. Lu Han pulled his hand back like the plant had burned him.

“Ah…” Lu Han sighed. “I ruined your beautiful flower…”

“That you did,” Minseok mused. He touched the dead flower with his hand. He felt how cold and lifeless it was, reminding him of all the plants in the cemetery the day Lu Han had split the ground and stolen Minseok. To his surprise, however, he felt that the plant wasn’t completely dead, that there was still hope for it. Minseok concentrated, drawing healing powers from his core, and watched how some of the green was eventually restored, replacing the brown colour of the withered flower.

“Amazing…” Minseok heard Lu Han whisper, and the words made him blush slightly. Never had anyone told him his powers were wonderful — perhaps because they weren’t. Minseok would be useless if a war among the gods broke out. There would be no place for him and his plant-growing abilities. He couldn’t even command the plants very well, like his mother did, or grow big trees to block armies. No, Minseok could just grow tiny little flowers. Pretty, but useless.

“No, it is not,” he was quick to deny, pulling his hand away, as if demonstrating more of his powers was shameful. Lu Han shook his head.

“It really is,” Lu Han complimented again, and Minseok could see the sincerity in his eyes. Knowing that Lu Han really did think his powers were marvellous made Minseok’s face warmer. He couldn’t help but feel delighted. Minseok had never talked about his powers much with anyone, mostly because he had always felt that they were inferior to others. If anyone wanted to have a conversation about nature-enchanting powers, they would just to go his mother, not to Minseok.

“Really?” Minseok asked, face red and beaming.

“Really,” Lu Han nodded. Minseok didn’t miss the small smile on the god’s face, one that made him look rather handsome compared to the gloomy expressions Minseok was used to seeing.

“I can grow all sorts of flowers,” Minseok was quick to reveal. “And not just flowers — grass and other plants as well. Small trees and bushes are quite difficult and drain me completely, but in the future, I think I will be able to grow them more easily.”

“How do you make them grow, then?” Lu Han asked, inching closer to Minseok. The younger god didn’t shy away when the folds of their robes touched. In Minseok’s head, there was no space for anything other than the plants.

“It is rather easy,” Minseok answered enthusiastically. No one had ever asked him to demonstrate his powers. Not even Jongdae – the naiad was more than familiar with nature-related abilities. “Let me show you.” Without thinking too much, he grabbed Lu Han’s hand and placed it on the ground, putting his own hand on top of it. He missed the way Lu Han’s eyes widened and how a deep blush took over his face.

“First, you need to manifest the desire to grow the plant,” Minseok explained and moved Lu Han’s hand in a circular motion. “Picture the plant, alive and healthy.” When Lu Han didn’t say anything, Minseok continued, “And then let the powers flow through your body towards the plant, or to the spot where you wish for it to grow.” He pushed Lu Han’s hand tighter against the ground, trapping it under his own, making sure the powers from Lu Han’s body would travel directly to the ground.

“And then,” Minseok started, but a drop of blood falling on his hand made him pause. Then there was another drop, the red soiling Minseok’s white skin. He looked up and saw the blood gushing out from Lu Han’s nose.

“Oh my gods,” Minseok shrieked and let go of Lu Han’s hand. Only then did he realise he had been holding it in the first place. “_Oh my gods_,” he piped up again, embarrassment taking over his whole body, making Minseok practically radiate heat. Lu Han wasn’t much better. He made a desperate attempt to hold his nose, but it was too late. Lu Han only ended up smearing his robes and face in the process. Minseok stared at Lu Han’s bloodied face in horror and felt the ground tremble underneath him.

“I… I am sorry but I must go,” Lu Han muttered and quickly stood up, before the trembling beneath his feet got any worse. Before Minseok could utter another word, Lu Han was gone. Even Chanyeol just sat there, completely silent for once, confusion all over his bony head.

Lu Han never explained himself to Minseok, nor did they talk about what had happened in the meadows. Dinner was eaten in silence. As much as Minseok wanted to know if the other god was okay, he didn’t want to be reminded that he had accidentally held Lu Han’s hand. Sure, he no longer hated him after finding out Lu Han wasn’t as cruel as Minseok had initially thought, but… getting friendly with him seemed too bizarre. Even if Lu Han wasn’t the monster from the stories, he had still kidnapped Minseok. And he still showed no sign of letting him go anytime soon. Minseok felt his interest towards Lu Han grow, but there were still shackles of wariness and unforgiveness holding him back.

Still, Minseok kept talking to the other god, and Lu Han was slowly opening up to him too. Lu Han talked more, used longer sentences, even asked Minseok questions so the conversations weren’t so one-sided. Minseok still regularly asked to be freed, but that only resulted in Lu Han turning his back to him and walking away. Over time, Minseok stopped approaching the subject. He still wanted to be free, but Lu Han going back to avoiding him and refusing to talk to him wasn’t fun.

So, Minseok talked about other things, still wanting to learn just what kind of god Lu Han was. If he was to be stuck in the Underworld with his kidnapper for eternity, he wanted at least to know Lu Han better.

“What do you like so much about the Underworld?” Minseok asked one day. He was watching Lu Han give orders to the imps. Apparently, one of his chimeras was close to giving birth and needed a proper place to lay down. “Perhaps you like commanding your own imp army?”

Lu Han raised his gaze from the parchment. Minseok acted like he wanted nothing to do with the monsters, but couldn’t deny that he was slightly interested in the pregnant chimera and what should be done before the baby was delivered.

“I…” Lu Han began. Another thing Minseok had noticed: Lu Han would often start talking to him only to end up at a loss for words. Then the god would blink, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, as if waiting for his mind to catch up with his mouth. Patiently, Minseok waited for Lu Han to connect the dots and continue.

“No”, Lu Han eventually denied, gaining the ability to speak once more. Minseok noticed how the other still avoided his eyes. It was a little frustrating, but Minseok wasn’t going to point the habit out. “Imps are just… a necessity for this place to run. I could not handle the Underworld by myself.”

“Then why are you rarely seen outside of this place?” Minseok wanted to know.

This time, Lu Han didn’t hesitate with his answer. “I like the peace and quiet here. I may not be alone, but the imps and the souls are still a lot less rowdy than the other gods.”

To that, Minseok could do nothing but agree.

“Is wanting peace and quiet also the reason why you talk so little to me?” Minseok questioned. He hadn’t really meant to say the words out loud, but it was already too late. Lu Han’s eyes widened, almost comically so. “I… no… you”, the god blabbered, wanting to form proper sentences but failing to do so. His face was getting redder at a steady pace, and Minseok watched Lu Han intensely, not wanting to miss anything. It was like there were two Lu Hans: the one from the stories and rumours, and the one that was standing before him, spluttering and blushing. Was this Lu Han really the same god that had so forcefully dragged Minseok all the way to the Underworld?

Eventually, Lu Han seemed to have had enough of his own incompetence to speak, and he parted with Minseok. The imps followed their Lord, still asking questions about the chimera matter and simultaneously dodging Lu Han’s annoyed kicks aimed at them at. Minseok was frustrated that yet another conversation had ended with Lu Han leaving without saying a word of goodbye to him.

Yes, the young god was frustrated. But he was also fascinated.

Fascinated by Lu Han.

If the conversations or the incident in the Asphodel meadows had proven something, it was that Minseok didn’t need to be afraid of Lu Han. It was clear that the other god wasn’t going to punish Minseok for “ruining” his underground with flowers and plants. Whenever Minseok was growing plants, Lu Han was somewhere nearby. Not near enough for Minseok to grab his hand again (and he wouldn’t have, even if Lu Han had been closer), but near enough for a conversation with Minseok. On good days, Lu Han was able to have a conversation like a normal god. He kept asking Minseok about his powers, about the flowers he grew. Details that Minseok himself hadn’t thought of before. And Lu Han seemed genuinely interested. Minseok was no stranger to fake politeness, to fake smiles that he knew were just humouring him.

But Lu Han’s smile was no fake. It might have been rare, but it was not fake.

One of the rare occasions Minseok saw the other’s smile was when they were having a picnic near the river Styx. It was supposed to be an event only for Minseok and Chanyeol, but Lu Han had been lurking nearby, and eventually Minseok had invited him too. After all, Minseok had snatched way too many loaves of bread from the kitchens for him to eat by himself. He wanted to be well fed but not to gain fat. And he would not be returning the bread back to the kitchen, not unless he wished to have Kyungsoo’s wrath upon him. (Minseok may have taken Chanyeol with him to his kitchen raid, and the dog may or may not have made a dump on the floor. How could skeletal dogs even make a dump, Minseok didn’t know and didn’t want to find out.)

Since the Underworld had no ducks or fish to feed, Minseok was throwing pieces of bread for the souls to catch. He wasn’t sure if the souls could even eat anything, but every now and then they jumped from the lake like nimble otters, to snatch the pieces of food from the air. Minseok giggled when two souls accidentally collided, making a long high-pitched whine that made Chanyeol crazy, before sinking back to the dark water. He heard Lu Han laugh too; the god had been rather quiet so far, only watching Minseok tease his souls. Minseok managed to turn his head just in time to see Lu Han’s wide smile and white teeth. Even when Lu Han caught Minseok staring, the young god didn’t turn his head away. He had been staring at Lu Han too often lately, that he knew. But there was something about Lu Han’s face, something strange that Minseok couldn’t pinpoint just yet. When Minseok didn’t immediately turn his head away but kept looking at Lu Han instead, the god eventually asked:

“What?”

“Your jaw,” Minseok started, gesturing at his face, trying to collect his thoughts. “It… kind of disappears when you smile…?”

“Gods!” Lu Han flushed red after hearing Minseok’s answer and quickly hid his face behind his hand. Feeling like an insensitive brute, Minseok grabbed Lu Han’s hand and pulled it away from his face.

“I am sorry, I did not mean ill by that,” he apologized. “Your smile does not look bad, it just… I do not know. It makes you look less scary, I suppose. Perhaps you should smile more often to make others less wary of you?”

“I… I do not think it is that simple…” Lu Han muttered, his gaze on the ground, gloominess flowing out of him.

Minseok watched Lu Han and still held his cold hand. Lu Han’s face was not frightening at all. Even with skin pale like the purest ivory, framed by robes and hair as black as the darkest of nights, he didn’t look terrifying. There was nothing to fear around Lu Han, Minseok had understood. No longer did he see Lu Han as someone to be afraid of — not when every time Lu Han’s eyes darted to their joined hands, his face got a little redder. Lu Han must have been long craving the touch of another if a simple contact like this was enough to make him flush.

It made Minseok feel a pang of pity towards the other god. Perhaps Lu Han had been very lonely all this time.

He didn’t have time to think about Lu Han’s loneliness for too long before a barking sound interrupted them. A single soul had grabbed Chanyeol, who had ventured too close to the river, by his tail. The dog tried to trash around and bite the soul, but the grip was too tight and made Chanyeol unable to turn around. Minseok quickly let go of Lu Han’s hand and grabbed a couple of small pebbles from the ground. He didn’t see the way Lu Han reached to touch his own hand as if to feel whether there was still some of Minseok’s body warmth left.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Minseok yelled and threw the rocks at the soul. When the soul ignored the first patch of rocks flying at it, Minseok grabbed more stones and started bombarding the soul with them. After three more handfuls, one of the stones finally hit the soul in the head, drawing out a loud whine and freeing Chanyeol from its grip.

“Begone! Leave my puppy alone!” Minseok yelled and ran towards Chanyeol, who was whining on the ground, trying to lick his tail though unable to reach it. “Did the stupid soul hurt you?” He comforted Chanyeol, who climbed on Minseok’s lap and buried his head in the folds of the god’s chiton.

“So feisty…” Lu Han mumbled, apparently having gained the ability to speak again. He sat down next to Minseok, and with caution, petted Chanyeol’s tiny body. “I thought you did not like Chanyeol? And there you were, declaring a war against souls over him.”

“I already told you I thought he was actually cute!” Minseok defended himself, pouting at Lu Han for bringing up his harsh words from when he had first met the dog. “I like Chanyeol. He is cute. At least when he is not chewing on my clothes.”

“Then…” Lu Han said hesitantly. “Do you want to see something even more adorable?”

Something even more cute turned out to be a baby chimera. Minseok had learned not to consider the monsters in the Underworld as ugly as he used to, but he was still wary of them. Being slightly less ugly didn’t make them any less dangerous.

But at that moment, watching Lu Han babble at the mother chimera so he would be allowed to hold the freshly born baby, it was difficult to remember the chimera was indeed a scary monster that could eat Minseok in one mouthful if it so wished.

“Look, here he is, the little prince.” Lu Han soon came to Minseok, who was standing further away. The god was holding a tiny ball of fur in his arms, looking like a proud father. Minseok took a look at the creature and couldn’t deny it was cute in its own way. It was a baby lion with a goat’s head sticking from its back. Even the snake tail that had always terrified Minseok didn’t look so bad when the snake was still so tiny and thin. Lu Han gestured for Minseok to hold the baby.

“Hold him, he is so soft and fluffy,” Lu Han said with a smile sweeter than Minseok had ever seen.

“Will it bite me…?” Minseok asked to make sure. Baby or not, it was still a monster.

“He will not. Or if he does, it will sting as much as Chanyeol’s tiny teeth,” Lu Han reassured him, offering the baby to Minseok. Eventually, Minseok opened his arms and took hold of the creature. It felt warm and fuzzy, just as Lu Han had claimed. Minseok couldn’t help but smile when the tiny sleepy creature yawned and revealed its tiny white teeth. It helped him understand why Lu Han was always going on and on about the cuteness of his monsters.

“See? Is he not adorable?” Lu Han whispered in Minseok’s ear, not wanting to wake the baby. Preoccupied with the baby monster in his hands, Minseok had failed to notice Lu Han’s proximity. The god was standing slightly behind Minseok, where he could tickle the baby’s stomach with his finger.

Suddenly, Minseok was very aware of the hot breath against his bare neck and Lu Han’s arm brushing against his own. Instead of wanting to move away, he felt his mouth run dry.

Lu Han smelled like dry bones with a hint of something else, something sweeter that Minseok couldn’t identify. It wasn’t a bad scent — Minseok just didn’t understand why he hadn’t smelled it before, as this wasn’t the first time Lu Han had been in his personal space. Lu Han didn’t seem to notice his closeness to Minseok either, for there was none of the tension he often suffered around the other god.

Minseok shook his head to get the dizzying scent out of his mind and focused on the baby instead. When Lu Han took back the baby to return it to the mother, Minseok had already forgotten his previous confusing discoveries. Instead, he was smiling at the way Lu Han kept bowing to the mother chimera as an apology for keeping the baby away from it for so long.

After seeing Lu Han care so much about the tiny monster baby, Minseok felt the last remnants of fear leave him. Lu Han was not a bad god, and Minseok knew that unlike his mother, the other wouldn’t punish him, no matter what Minseok did.

The discovery made Minseok a little reckless.

And more daring.

Even if it was just about snatching the last piece of the cake Lu Han had been eyeing through the entirety of dinnertime, or using his powers outside the Asphodel meadows and decorating the dark hallways with colourful vines and flowers, Minseok did it all, knowing Lu Han was witnessing his every naughty action.

He was met with nothing, not even the slightest glare. Not when he trained Chanyeol to bite Lu Han’s robes whenever the god was nearby, stalking Minseok but not daring to talk to him. Not when Minseok “accidentally” spilled wine on Lu Han at dinner. That had sparked more anger from the imps than the king of the Underworld. Baekhyun hadn’t talked to Minseok for some time after that, only muttering angry words about “extra laundry” whenever Minseok tried to initiate a conversation. Lu Han didn’t even get mad at Minseok for accidentally breaking his golden vases when he was playing with Chanyeol and knocked down an entire table of expensive-looking ornaments.

Had Minseok tried acting like that at home, his mother would have grounded him for decades. Lu Han, however, let Minseok do however he pleased. And it did please Minseok.

It pleased him so much, Minseok voiced the one thought he had been thinking ever since he had arrived in the Underworld.

“This place is dirty.”

Lu Han looked up from the wine goblet he was holding. “Huh?”

“I said this place is dirty. Spiderwebs everywhere, dust everywhere, dead branches and rocks in the chambers. I want to clean up here,” Minseok crossed his arms and stared at Lu Han, waiting for the god’s reaction.

“Clean… up?” Lu Han slowly said, tasting the words on his tongue like they were of a foreign language. Like the thought of cleaning up the Underworld had never occurred to him. And seeing the state of the place, it probably hadn’t. Sure, the imps did laundry and fed everyone, but it seemed no one had ever thought about sweeping the floors. Or the walls.

“And I want you and the imps to help me,” was Minseok’s last demand. He had to admit that half of the reason why he had laid this subject on the table was to see how Lu Han would react. He was so much more powerful than Minseok, and surely this demand from a much weaker god would finally cross the line.

But to Minseok’s surprise, Lu Han didn’t utter a single word of objection. He only kept nodding to everything Minseok said.

“You are right,” Lu Han agreed. “Cleaning up this place… sounds good.” Both gods missed the way the imps’ faces practically screamed _does not sound good at all, my Lord._ But it was too late for the little creatures, as the King of the Underworld had already made up his mind.

Later, he may have had some regrets when Minseok made him wear peach-coloured robes that Kris had gifted Lu Han centuries ago. Those were the only short robes Lu Han owned, and Minseok told him his usual long ones would just get in the way of cleaning. Lu Han absolutely loathed the robes, and seeing imps sneer at him didn’t help the situation. Minseok’s sweet gummy smile after seeing Lu Han in such a get-up _almost_ made the humiliation worth it. Almost.

**~ ~ ~**

“My Lord…” Baekhyun was hesitant with his words. “I think you… you’ve created a monster!”

Lu Han looked up from the parchment he had been reading. It listed the Underworld’s monthly expenses, and Lu Han wasn’t too happy with the figures. He had lost some gold over a giant new bath for imps. He still thought that sort of luxury item was a waste of space and gold when they had several perfectly swimmable rivers flowing in the Underworld. But he would deal with a loss of coin than his imps going on a strike again. Last time, Lu Han had had to make his own breakfast, and he had almost managed to burn the entire Underworld down, even though there were barely any wooden structures in it. Lu Han often wondered if poor cooking skills ran in the family, as Kris also had problems with cooking eggs.

“Do you mean there has been a birth that I was not aware of?”

“No, no, my Lord!” Baekhyun quickly interrupted. “I meant Minnie. He’s a monster!”

“Minseok?” Lu Han questioned Baekhyun’s words. “He is the very opposite of a monster! Watch what you say about my wife or I will cancel your bathing rights,” Lu Han threatened the poor imp, who flinched at the mere image of having to go back to bathing in the river like a savage.

“My Lord…! I never meant to insult him! I just meant that…” Baekhyun tried to save the situation and his rights.

“That?”

Baekhyun bit his lip, suddenly looking like he regretted even bringing up the topic. “That… My Lord, have you seen the hallways!? No self-respecting Underworld should be filled with white lilies, of all things! Roses I could accept, but lilies? The souls have been laughing behind your back, my Lord! I fear we will lose them if they no longer respect you or this place. And not just the flowers! Remember how Minseok made us clean this entire place? Can you imagine how many hours it took me to clean several decades’ worth of dog poop from Cerbu… from that demon dog’s chamber! And Kyungja’s back still hurts from scrubbing the kitchen floor for ages, and you know how grumpy Kyungja gets when he has back issues. It’s not good for my health either, my Lord!”

“And Minnie never leaves us imps alone!” Baekhyun was quick to add when Lu Han opened his mouth to argue. “I mean, I do like him, but just yesterday I had to stay put for the whole afternoon when Minnie wanted to sculpt a clay model out of me! Me! Standing still! Can you imagine the sort of torture it was for me, my Lord?” Baekhyun almost cried and tried to plead Lu Han with his big imp eyes.

“I just want you to put him on some kind of a leash before he starts to act like he rules this place, my Lord. I only have one lord and it is you, my Lord.” Baekhyun concluded his whining with a respectful bow.

“He is my wife. That means you will serve him the same way you serve me,” Lu Han explained to Baekhyun, who let out a disappointed huff.

“…You haven’t even consummated your marriage yet…” The imp muttered, but Lu Han heard it anyway.

“You dare to say _what!?”_ Lu Han roared, making Baekhyun take two quick steps backwards, still bowing.

“I cannot just…! Minseok is a pure maiden!” Lu Han tried to justify the situation with his face flushing.

“_Pure_ my imp ass, I saw him fondling his own tits just the other day…” Baekhyun muttered without thinking of the consequences. Which wasn’t a surprise, as he rarely thought before speaking. (“_Hey_!”) Only when he stopped bowing and raised his head did the imp notice his mistake.

“My Lord! Not the bloody nose again! Do not let it spill on the carpet, my Lord! _Nooo….!_”

**~ ~ ~**

Even though the imps had been against cleaning the Underworld, Minseok noticed how much happier everyone looked once the deed was done and the place was clean. Or perhaps they were happy there was no more sweeping to be done, but Minseok didn’t let minor details bother himself. Besides, it turned out to be Baekhyun’s birthday some days later, and Minseok would have absolutely refused to spend anyone’s birthday in a dirty environment. Even Lu Han seemed to be in a good mood when he watched the imps carrying a huge cake Kyungsoo had baked, to be put on the table in front of a waiting Baekhyun. Minseok whistled at the sight of the multilayered cake and held Chanyeol firmer in his arms – he could feel the dog itching to run free and destroy the cake before anyone managed to take a bite.

“I did not know imps had birthdays,” Minseok pondered aloud. His nymph and naiad friends had never celebrated their birthdays. Gods did sometimes hold birthday parties, but such events were rare. It seemed like such a mortal custom that not everyone liked it. Minseok had never celebrated his.

“They do not,” Lu Han answered him, tearing his gaze away from the delicious cake to look at Minseok. This time, Lu Han met Minseok’s eyes, which surprised the younger god. He had become used to Lu Han’s eyes being glued to his chest area, for some reason. Lu Han would only raise his gaze after Minseok had anxiously covered his chest with his arms and coughed.

“But twice a century, Baekhyun insists he has one. I know he only does it for the cake and presents, but I let him. Imps should be allowed to have fun every now and then,” Lu Han continued, explaining why they had a party like this.

Minseok nodded, understanding. However, hearing Lu Han’s answer gave him a new worry.

“I do not have a present ready for him.” Minseok bit his lip. He hadn’t known about the birthday party beforehand, and even if he had… what sort of present could you give in the Underworld? A shiny rock?

“Why not give him one of your pretty flowers?” Lu Han mused. “I know I would love to get one…”

To that, Minseok said nothing. He didn’t really believe Lu Han’s words. The older was the king of the Underworld — pretty flowers were probably the last thing Lu Han loved getting. Ever since starting to fill the Underworld with flowers, Minseok had been itching to ask what Lu Han really thought about his attempts to decorate the place. So far, he hadn’t been able to gather enough courage. It wasn’t that Minseok was afraid of Lu Han per se, but he was afraid that if he brought up the topic, Lu Han would tell him to stop growing any more flowers.

After that, Lu Han was required to cut the cake and have the first piece. Baekhyun’s birthday or not, no imp would dare to eat something before their Lord had had the first bite. Minseok followed soon after, taking a small chunk of the cake, leaving the rest for the hungry looking imps. There were no fresh strawberries on the cake, but it still tasted good. Kyungsoo had really been improving his cooking. Perhaps on his own, or perhaps because Minseok had complained about it so much in the beginning. The young god felt slightly ashamed of his past actions. The imp had surely tried his best, and Minseok should have appreciated it.

Another thing Minseok appreciated was the wine, and there was a lot of wine to be poured during celebrations. Baekhyun’s birthday wasn’t any different. After gulping down the first goblet, Minseok sought another one. And another one. And another one…

After six goblets of red wine, Minseok was feeling slightly intoxicated. And he wasn’t the only one. Half of the imps were laying on the ground, and the birthday imp himself was singing something very loudly and very off-key. Minseok had let Chanyeol wander free after everyone had eaten at least one piece of the cake. The dog had immediately run after poor Kyungsoo, chasing the imp up the dead tree where he had been staying ever since. Minseok’s attempts to fetch the dog and free Kyungsoo had been in vain, as Chanyeol always ran back quickly before the imp managed to get down from the tree.

In the end, Minseok only followed Chanyeol’s playful antics from the other side of the chamber. He had grown himself a small batch of grass to lie on, and enjoyed the wine gently spinning his head in solitude. Lu Han had disappeared at some point during the celebration, leaving Minseok with the imps. Not that Minseok necessarily demanded Lu Han’ company, but he couldn’t deny the way his festive mood had dampened when he realised the other was nowhere to be seen.

However, Minseok didn’t need to wait too long for Lu Han to appear once more.

Just when Minseok was about to fill his ears with flowers to tune out Baekhyun’s “singing”, Lu Han was suddenly by his side. The god appeared quietly out of nowhere, making Minseok jump.

“Do not scare me like that!” Minseok whined, placing his hand on his chest even though he was sure his heart had jumped to his throat.

“Shorry,” Lu Han mumbled and plopped down next to Minseok. There was none of his usual grace in the way he moved. Rather than sitting down, it looked like Lu Han’s legs just gave in.

“Where did you disappear to?” Minseok questioned. He was aware that he sounded like a nagging… wife, but he could always blame the alcohol.

“Had to… Baekhyun wanted a new bathtub,” Lu Han explained, his head lolling from side to side. When Minseok looked at Lu Han more closely, he noticed his unfocused gaze and crumbled robes. There was a healthy red colour on the god’s cheeks.

“…Are you drunk?” Minseok snorted, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Am not!” Lu Han strongly denied, pointing his finger at everything and trying to look very sharp. Eventually his finger ended up against Minseok’s cheek. Lu Han looked at it like it was the newest wonder of the world. Minseok tried to turn his head away, but Lu Han’s finger followed, sinking itself into soft flesh. Annoyed, Minseok grabbed the finger and forcefully removed it from his cheek.

“Stop that,” he demanded. He was too self-aware of his chubby cheeks as it was. Other gods had slim, beautiful faces, and next to them Minseok felt like a blob of fat. He could have, of course, manipulated the look of his vessel, but Minseok had always been an admirer of natural beauty. If he wanted to get rid of the roundness of his cheeks, it was going to happen through hard work instead of his godly powers. The warning fell on deaf ears, as Lu Han was now interested in Minseok’s hand. In his fingers, to be precise. Turning them over in his hand, Lu Han inspected each and every digit carefully — as carefully as he could in his drunken state. Instead of pulling his hand away, Minseok chose to observe the other god’s drunken antics.

“Such shmall hands,” Lu Han murmured, word slurred as he held Minseok’s hand like it was the most delicate thing in the whole universe. Minseok was holding his breath, watching the other god. Lu Han’s hands weren’t as cold as usual; perhaps the alcohol was warming up him. Lu Han’s fingers, as delicate and beautiful as his hands were, showed signs of hard work — of manual labour that the gods avoided whenever possible. Minseok hadn’t realised that Lu Han’s hands could feel so calloused. He knew his own hands were nothing like that. Minseok’s hands were soft, unaware of hard work. Even cleaning was a task he had never undertaken before entering the Underworld. There were always lower-ranked creatures to perform such manual tasks. The only thing indicating Minseok did use his hands for something was the soil under his fingernails.

For a moment, Lu Han was lost in his own world, and Minseok had no way of knowing what the other was thinking. Then the king of the Underworld blinked and suddenly dropped Minseok’s hand. The young god quickly pulled it back, thinking it was relief that washed over him.

“Anyway. Not drunk!” Lu Han defended himself again, apparently trying to look intimidating but failing spectacularly. “W-who getsh drunk after just two goblets of wine? Nobody!”

That Minseok doubted. He had seen Lu Han’s drinking habits. Lu Han barely finished half a goblet at breakfast, while Minseok usually downed at least two.

“You, perhaps?” Minseok smirked. He felt more relaxed now that Lu Han had stopped acting weird and looking at Minseok in a way no one had ever looked at him.

“Perhaps me,” Lu Han was as quick to admit as he had been to deny it. Minseok raised his eyebrow. So the god really was drunk. Before he could attempt to take advantage of the situation and maybe ask Lu Han to let him go, or at least show him the gates leading outside, Lu Han slumped sideways, his body crashing with Minseok’s.

“H-hey!” Minseok protested when he ended up with his lap full of Lu Han. He quickly tried to push Lu Han away, and Lu Han, in his drunken state, fought back.

“W-wait…!” Lu Han pleaded when Minseok tried to push his head off his lap. “My head is spinning. I need… something soft…”

“And what? My thighs are that something soft? Get off!” Minseok snapped.

“The softest,” Lu Han murmured and affectionately nuzzled Minseok’s legs. Minseok’s whole body froze.

No, not his whole body. His cheeks were still warm —warmer than usual. Quite extraordinarily warm. Minseok stopped trying to push Lu Han away and just let the god’s head lay on his lap, Lu Han’s cheek resting against his thighs.

“What are you saying…” Minseok mumbled, embarrassed, but Lu Han gave him no answer. Judging by the sound of even breathing, Lu Han had managed to fall asleep. On Minseok’s lap.

“Oh sweet baby Cai Xukun, why did it end up like this?” Minseok groaned when he realised Lu Han wasn’t going to wake up any time soon. Then, in a more tender tone, he added, “who knew the king of the Underworld cannot handle his wine…” Another new side of Lu Han for Minseok to observe. His vulnerable side this time — and perhaps trustful. Or maybe only foolish. If Minseok was a vengeful god, only gods knew what he would do to his evil kidnapper when the other had so easily lowered all his defences.

Except Lu Han wasn’t evil, nor was Minseok vengeful.

Lu Han was someone who got drunk on two small goblets of wine and thought Minseok’s thighs were the softest. Hardly an evil god. And Minseok was someone who… forgave others too easily, who sought harmony and peace. Who no longer hated his kidnapper.

“Basically, I am a dumb god. A very dumb and drunk one,” Minseok sighed, letting his hand drop to Lu Han’s dark hair. He blamed the action on the alcohol. Lu Han’s hair felt smooth between his fingers. As smooth as it looked. As silky too.

“A dumb god…” Minseok mumbled to himself as he lay down on the grass again, his hand still in Lu Han’s hair. The world didn’t spin, but the alcohol had made Minseok drowsy. Even Baekhyun’s singing was starting to sound like it was coming from further and further away. Minseok ignored the warning bells in his head that told him falling asleep here, with Lu Han’s head on his lap, wasn’t wise. The young god only listened to the alcohol in his system. It told him to close his eyes and worry about everything tomorrow.

It was no coincidence that wine and wise were spelled almost the same, Minseok thought before drifting to sleep. Alcohol always knew the best.

**~ ~ ~**

When Lu Han woke up, the first thing he thought was that he had gotten a new pillow. A softer pillow. An amazing pillow. A pillow he wanted to rub his cheek against before fully opening his eyes.

The second thing he thought was that his head was killing him. There was a reason why Lu Han drank no more than half a goblet at a time. His head really wasn’t made for wine.

Wanting to get healing herbs for his headache from the kitchen, Lu Han slowly opened his eyes. His pillow was milky white. Still soft. The softest.

Soft like…

Lu Han’s eyes snapped wide open.

Holy gods. Minseok’s thighs. He was sleeping on Minseok’s thighs.

Then he realised something.

_Holy gods, he had been drooling on Minseok’s thighs!_

Then he realised something more.

There was blood coming out of his nose.

Even though every fibre of his body was screaming at him not to separate himself from the thighs, Lu Han quickly lifted his head and practically jumped away from Minseok before he could soil the perfect legs with his blood. Minseok himself was still asleep. Luckily. Chanyeol had been curled up against the young god’s body, and Minseok’s arm rested on the dog’s back. It looked adorable, and Lu Han never wanted to look away.

But he had to. Kyungsoo had talked about this with him: it was creepy to stare, and even creepier when the other was asleep. The creepiest after you’d spent the night with your head on the other’s thighs. Wiping his nose against his himation, Lu Han quietly stood up. Minseok must have been severely intoxicated last night. There was no other explanation as to why he hadn’t kicked Lu Han into the river Styx the moment the god had made contact with Minseok’s body. Thank the gods for alcohol. Or thank the mortals. Lu Han could no longer remember who had been the first one to discover the magical drink. All he knew was that he owed everything to the wine.

There was a reason why wine and win were spelled almost the same, Lu Han thought as he walked away from the sleeping Minseok and told the first non-hungover imp to get his wife a warm blanket. He smiled at the memory of Minseok’s soft thighs under his head while he ransacked the kitchen cabinets, looking for the herbs.

Best birthday ever.

Even if it had been Baekhyun’s.

**~ ~ ~**

After the fancy birthday party, and after the last whines of hungover imps had died down, Minseok was facing his old problem: the son of the harvest goddess really didn’t belong in the Underworld. Mostly, it was his power that didn’t fit in. The problem was not so much the place itself as its residents.

Minseok had seen the distaste on the imps’ faces whenever he made them wear flower crowns, or when he made the moist grass full of tiny flowers spread outside the Asphodel meadows. Minseok knew the imps did not fancy the new look of the Underworld. He knew he probably shouldn’t be testing the limits by filling their world with flowers, but so far, he had been unable to stop doing so.

What bothered Minseok the most was Lu Han, who still hadn’t said anything about the matter. Minseok often caught Lu Han looking at the flowers or other plants Minseok had filled his Underworld with, but the young god couldn’t tell what the other thought about it all. Sure, Lu Han was interested in the art of growing flowers, but what Minseok wanted to know was whether Lu Han secretly resented it all or not.

Moulding the Underworld more to his taste had also made Minseok realise something: he had slowly resigned to his fate of staying in the Underworld for the rest of his existence. It wasn’t so bad: Minseok mostly missed the warmth of the sun, Jongdae, and ripe fruits. But he surely didn’t miss all the rules his mother had set, or the way nobody ever asked his opinion on anything, making Minseok feel like the most insignificant god around. He didn’t miss all the studying and nurturing his harp-playing skills, or having to learn sewing, or throwing a spear. Minseok would rather just grow flowers.

Which he got to do a lot of in the Underworld.

Minseok had thought his powers would grow weak in such a cold and damp place, where he couldn’t absorb the rays of the sun into his body, but he had been wrong. He felt more powerful than ever, and the flowers blooming without sunlight proved it. They needed Minseok and his powers to stay alive. It made the young god feel powerful, and for the first time Minseok felt like his existence had a meaning.

But the tiny nagging feeling inside of him didn’t let Minseok fully enjoy this new wave of self-confidence. He kept waiting for Lu Han to say something, to forbid Minseok from growing any more flowers. He was so blatantly changing the Underworld into something else, but Lu Han still kept his silence on the matter. The imps were clearly against it, so why wasn’t Lu Han?

One day, fed up with it all, Minseok decided to finally approach the subject. It was better to hear the truth from Lu Han’s lips, whatever it might be, than live in uncertainty for any longer.

“Why will you not say anything?” Minseok questioned when they were sitting by the large stone table again, quietly eating dinner. Minseok had learned to quite enjoy the food. Lu Han was constantly asking him what sorts of meals Minseok liked and would later provide those to him. Minseok couldn’t remember the last time his mother had asked him what he wanted to eat.

“Say anything?” Lu Han managed to say with a mouth full of pork. Some of it dropped back to his plate, and Minseok quickly hid his chuckle. Another thing that separated Lu Han from the other gods was the manners — or rather, the lack of them. The more time Minseok spent with the other, the more he started to forget his own manners as well. Not that he had ever been the most well-mannered god, but he had at least pretended to be so during dinner times with his mother. No longer did he wash his hands between the bites, pork fat greasing his fingers and everything Minseok touched. Lu Han didn’t seem to mind, so Minseok didn’t mind either. (In fact, the only one who did mind was Kyungsoo, as he had always been an imp of manners.)

“The flowers. Are you really alright with me growing them all over the Underworld? The imps dislike them, that I am sure of. But I cannot tell what you really think of them,” Minseok clarified. He no longer feared looking at Lu Han or speaking his mind. Nor did he listen to the small voice in his head that constantly told him that maybe he should.

Lu Han swallowed the rest of the pork before attempting to answer. “The imps have no say here, you do not have to care what they think. As for me… I admit I do prefer darkness and places with no decorations.”

Minseok felt his face fall. He really had thought Lu Han had been sincerely interested in his powers, but it seemed the other god disliked the things Minseok could do after all. However, Lu Han wasn’t finished yet.

“But I can see why you like the flowers so much. They are beautiful indeed. If they are something you love, I do not mind seeing them. This is your home as well, Minseok,” Lu Han spoke quietly. “In marriage, compromises must be made.”

The mention of marriage startled Minseok, but he recovered quickly enough.

“This is a mockery of a marriage,” Minseok mumbled. The words might have been quiet, but they still reached Lu Han’s ears. The god’s eyes suddenly looked empty. “I never agreed to marry you,” Minseok continued, a little louder this time. It had been some time since they had last approached the topic of their “marriage”. Minseok had accepted that he was probably going to be stuck in this “marriage” for the rest of his immortal life, but that didn’t mean he had consented to it.

“That I know,” Lu Han only said, turning his attention back to his food.

“Then why do you insist on keeping me here?” Minseok pressed on. “Why not marry someone who wants to marry you? Why me?!” Without realising it, Minseok had shouted the last few words. They echoed around the dining hall, but Lu Han didn’t seem to care. Neither did Minseok. He had been wondering about it a lot. Why him? Surely this mockery of a marriage didn’t benefit Lu Han that much either. What if he eventually found a god or a person he wished to marry? Then what would happen to Minseok? Would he be set free? When Lu Han had kidnapped him, Minseok had assumed the worst. That all the ugly stories his mother had told him would become his reality. That Lu Han would just use his body as he liked, for pleasure, like his mother had told him all the gods would do if there was no one to stop them.

But Lu Han hadn’t.

Minseok just couldn’t understand why Lu Han had kidnapped him in the first place. For company? Surely he could have just asked if he needed someone to talk to. Minseok wouldn’t have said no to that. Probably.

Or was there something else that Lu Han required of Minseok, something that wasn’t the young god lying under him and spreading his legs? Minseok didn’t know. Solving the mystery that was Lu Han was not as simple as he had thought.

“Because I love you,” Lu Han blurted out before Minseok had time to think of more reasons why Lu Han could have kidnapped him. That froze Minseok — stopped his thoughts and stilled his heartbeat. He had not been expecting that answer.

“W-what?” Minseok eventually managed to say, his voice hoarse like he hadn’t enjoyed a drink in five days. He felt how the tips of his ears were starting to get warmer. His neck, too. It was like his whole body, frozen just a moment ago, was starting to heat up and melt itself. Minseok stared at Lu Han, who was experiencing something similar. Lu Han’s face was red all over, his expression shocked like he couldn’t believe the words that had escaped his own mouth a moment ago. Lu Han was gaping, like a fish on dry land, obviously trying to say something but failing every time.

Eventually Lu Han seemed to get a hold of himself. He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of all the blush, before looking at Minseok again, completely serious this time. His gaze was heavy, and Minseok felt like he was physically shrinking under it; the pressure of it was too much for him.

“I love you so very much, and I do not wish to marry anyone else. Even if you never love me back, I…” Lu Han’s voice died down, and Minseok’s face blazed as hot as the fiery flames of Tartarus. No one had ever told him they loved him. Sure, his mother had done so all the time, as had Jongdae, but not like this. Not with the intention of marriage. Minseok’s heart galloped in his chest. He had always thought Lu Han had chosen him for no real reason. The idea of the older god loving him had never occurred to Minseok, not when Lu Han hadn’t tried to touch him in any way. Minseok’s mother had always said those two things came hand in hand, and that’s why it was better for Minseok to forget this type of love altogether.

Lu Han’s gaze was melting from serious to something more hopeful. Minseok bit his lip. Perhaps in other circumstances, Minseok might have accepted the other’s feelings, but not like this. Not when Lu Han had forced Minseok to live in the Underworld with him. Not when he had so cruelly separated Minseok from everyone he knew without giving him a chance to say a proper goodbye. It didn’t matter if Lu Han was nicer or more beautiful than Minseok had thought. Nor did it matter that neither the Underworld nor the monsters were so bad. Minseok was not going to give his heart to his kidnapper.

Still, rejecting the other didn’t give him any pleasure.

“I do not love you back, though. I never will,” Minseok firmly said without breaking eye contact. He saw something die in Lu Han’s eyes.

“I know,” Lu Han replied, his voice hollow and eyes empty.

“But if you l-love me so much, why will you not let me go?” Minseok continued in a pleading voice. He watched Lu Han’s body grow tense.

“I suppose I have to… eventually. But not… not yet. I cannot,” Lu Han answered after a deep sigh. Suddenly the god looked centuries older, the shadows under his eyes more prominent.

“Why not yet?” Minseok was quick to ask. He felt his heart starting to beat to a melody of hope. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to spend eternity here.

Lu Han gave him a small smile before standing up. “I am nothing but a selfish god, Minseok.”

And with that, he was gone.

**~ ~ ~**

“My Lord…” Lu Han heard the imps plead, but he didn’t budge, didn’t pay them any attention, and kept staring at the ceiling instead. He had never realised how dull it was, how ugly. It was nothing but dirty rocks and spider webs here and there. Hideous. Like himself. No wonder no one would fall in love with him or this place. There was no white marble in Lu Han’s “palace”, none of those golden ornaments Kris was so crazy about hung on the walls. The Underworld was nothing but dark and uninviting.

“My Lord, please. You will make the walls cry moss if you keep this up! You know that is not good for the air quality here,” he heard Kyungsoo say and felt the imp’s little hands trying to pull Lu Han by his robes. The god responded by turning to his side, leaving the imps to stare at his back.

“Yeah, my Lord. You know Kyungja has a moss allergy! You really don’t want him to become bedridden and leave me in charge of the cooking. Or worse, you cooking by yourself…” Baekhyun piped up.

“Leave me!” Lu Han finally snapped, having grown tired of the two imps’ yapping. He wished for nothing other than to be alone and curse himself in silence. He never should have told Minseok he loved him. Never should have kidnapped him. And most of all, never should have taken Kyungsoo’s advice to go out on that fateful day when he had first properly laid his eyes on the young god playing in the fields. It had brought nothing but misery, for himself and for Minseok.

“But my Lord…! That was nothing but a small rejection. Surely, with more time, Minseok will change his mind and—” Kyungsoo started, but Lu Han was having none of it.

“I said _leave _me!” He roared, and even though the two imps grew rather bold with their Lord from time to time, neither of them dared to object this time. Not when the walls were shaking around them, subjected to the ruler’s angry mood. The two imps were quick on their feet as they made their way out of Lu Han’s chamber, leaving the god to wallow in his misery all alone.

**…**

“I hate it when our Lord is depressed! He doesn’t deserve it, even if he sometimes threatens to cancel my bathing rights or cut off my horns… Which are nothing but empty threats, by the way! I know our Lord would never actually make me bathe in the Styx again… Not when we finally have the massaging showers installed in the bath,” Baekhyun rambles on. Were I not there to stop him, he could probably talk for days, even without an audience.

“What have I told you about talking a lot without a point?” I nudge him. That is usually enough to snap him out of it, and it works this time as well. Baekhyun hits his small fist against the wall, trying to look angry and failing spectacularly.

“I have a point, Kyungja! The point is that our Lord is very lovable! And good-looking. Has a good personality, too! Really, his only flaw seems to be his occasionally malfunctioning jaw! But other than that, Lord Lu Han is perfect!”

“Perhaps it is you who is actually in love with Lord Lu Han?” I cannot help but tease my imp friend.

I enjoy seeing the light blush spread across Baekhyun’s face when he quickly denies my accusation. “I’m not! My feelings are nothing but the standard ones an imp has for his master!”

“Sure,” I taunt further. Instead of blushing more, Baekhyun brings his face close to mine and forces me to look into his black eyes.

“You wanna know who I’m really in love with?” He asks, not smirking for once. His eyes are serious, too. It makes my heart skip a beat, and I almost lose my nerve. I wait for Baekhyun to tell me he is joking, or for him to ruin the moment in some other way.

He does not do it.

Baekhyun just looks at me until I cannot take it any longer and look down at my papers again.

“Another time. I must hurry with the story, before our end is here,” I explain, knowing the excuse is weak but it is all I have. I am still not ready to know the answer to Baekhyun’s question.

I pretend not to hear the disappointed sigh the other imp lets out.

**…**

Minseok had thought about the confession a lot, as well as love in general. His mother had always made it seem like it was a filthy subject. Asking Jongdae about it had wielded very little results as well; his naiad friend had only kept sputtering and blushing. Minseok hadn’t gotten anything sensible out of him before changing the subject. Nymphs had kept giggling whenever he’d approached the topic with them, and Junmyeon’s face was always bitter whenever someone mentioned love or marriage. Minseok thought it was better not to talk about such a subject near the god. At least not whenever Kris was eyeing another, younger god — which was constantly the case.

In the end, Minseok didn’t know much about love. Was it normal to keep ignoring the object of your affections after confessing? Minseok had no idea. It had been ages since he had last seen Lu Han. The older god never showed himself at dinners anymore, nor did Minseok feel Lu Han stalking him from the shadows. Even Chanyeol looked a little depressed when Lu Han wasn’t there to play with the dog. The dog’s feelings reflected Minseok’s own as well. He had just begun to get along with Lu Han — or so he felt — only for the other to disappear completely. Minseok had occasionally felt the Underworld tremble, and the walls were growing strange green moss that must have been Lu Han’s doing. It kept the air moist — a little too moist for Minseok’s taste, as he felt like his hair was constantly damp. Still, Lu Han himself stayed hidden from the young god.

It didn’t make Minseok feel very loved. Instead, he felt like time had flowed backwards and he was back at the point where Lu Han was nothing but a distant figure. Minseok felt it was unfair how the other god had just… opened his heart to him and then disappeared, as if he never wanted to see Minseok again. It had left Minseok full of questions, such as why and how and _what exactly do you love about me. _

Questions Minseok desperately wanted answers to.

He couldn’t figure out why Lu Han, one of the most powerful gods out there, would fall for Minseok, who was nothing but a rather weak god with a slightly chubby figure and a round face that was no match for the beauty that was his mother. Minseok had seen other gods, with their refined muscles and sharp faces. He was nothing like that. He was only a pup compared to them. Lu Han was powerful, feared and respected. His face was beautiful and sharp.

Lu Han was nothing like Minseok.

And that was why his feelings intrigued the young god so.

After spending several days trying to catch a glimpse of Lu Han, Minseok found luck was finally on his side. The young god had been playing with Chanyeol on the shores of the Styx when he spotted Lu Han. The other god must not have seen Minseok, who was mostly hidden by a large stone, as he slowly approached the river without caution. Catching a glimpse of Lu Han made Minseok’s pulse race, if only because he hadn’t seen the other for so long. To keep Chanyeol quiet, Minseok gave the dog a bone to chew on and slowly adjusted their positions so that they were both entirely hidden behind the rock.

He saw Lu Han crouching next to the lake, feeling its surface with his hand. Minseok waited for a monster to surface, perhaps a soul looking for revenge, but nothing happened. Lu Han, seemingly satisfied, stood up and pulled his black robes over his head with one swift move, leaving him completely naked. Suddenly being subjected to the sight of the god’s bare figure, and knowing Lu Han had no idea he was being watched, Minseok quickly ducked his head behind the rock in shame. Chanyeol cocked his head and curiously looked at his red-faced master. Minseok raised a finger to his mouth to signal the dog to keep silent. He felt his own heart was already loud enough that only a miracle could have prevented Lu Han from hearing its rapid beating. It was only when Minseok heard Lu Han enter the water that he dared to take a peek again.

Lu Han’s lower half was covered with the dark water of the river Styx, so Minseok didn’t feel as bad as before for spying on the other. But what confused him was Lu Han’s figure. Considering the pretty face of his, Minseok had expected a thin figure, pale and smooth like the rest of Lu Han, but he was greeted with muscles instead. Lu Han’s body was lean, and it was obvious he took good care of it. Minseok watched Lu Han turn around, showing him his broad back and toned arms. Lu Han’s whole body was so white that he looked like one of those marble statues the mortals erected for the gods. Minseok was hit with the strangest urge to slide his finger across Lu Han’s back, just to confirm it really wasn’t made of the finest marble.

Mesmerized by the powerful body, Minseok found himself unable to look away. Lu Han’s body was beautiful, and Minseok appreciated beautiful things. The black hair created a nice contrast against the god’s pale body, and Minseok almost wished Lu Han would never wear his long black himation again. Lu Han’s wet upper body glistened in the faint light coming from the Styx, and Minseok was devouring it all with his eyes. Afraid of giving away his hiding place, he barely breathed. His head felt dizzy, and Lu Han’s great body was not helping it clear.

Before Minseok could pass out from the lack of oxygen, Lu Han decided he was clean enough. Dipping his head under the river one last time, the god was done with his bath and started to walk back to the shore. Minseok felt heat invade his face once more, spreading from the tips of his ears to his round cheeks and down his neck. Despite the embarrassment, he didn’t turn his gaze away this time when Lu Han stepped completely out of the water. Minseok looked at Lu Han’s strong legs, devoured his thick thighs with his eyes. Lu Han’s legs were impressive, like those of a fit soldier. Next, Minseok’s gaze wandered to Lu Han’s arms, currently wiping his hair dry with a small towel. The young god felt his mouth run dry at the sight of Lu Han’s toned stomach. It was a shame indeed that those abdominal muscles were always hidden by the himation.

When Minseok’s gaze slid a little lower from Lu Han’s stomach, he felt so ashamed of himself that he quickly teared his gaze away. It was too late: the image was already burned in his mind, making Minseok’s stomach feel like it was about turn upside down. It made him wonder if he was getting sick, as he found no other explanation for the foreign feeling. It was not like gods minded showing off their bare vessels most of the time, and even Minseok himself usually swam naked in the rivers with his naiad and nymph friends. Still, he felt like he shouldn’t have looked at Lu Han’s body in that much detail, not when the other god didn’t know he was being watched.

“Why is my face so hot…” Minseok mumbled, touching his cheeks, trying to rub the warmth away. His stomach had yet to settle, still dancing to the beat of Minseok’s erratic heart.

“Perhaps from the shame of spying on our Lord’s sacred body…” came a low whisper behind Minseok that made the young god jump. He barely managed to cover the shriek that would have given away his position.

“Baekhyun! Do not frighten me like that!” Minseok groaned when a smirking imp stepped in his line of vision. Minseok’s heart was beating double again, but this time, it had nothing to do with Lu Han’s body.

“Sorry, but don’t you think naughty gods deserve to be frightened?” Baekhyun taunted him, and Minseok’s cheeks flared up once more. He hadn’t thought anyone had witnessed him spying on Lu Han.

“I was not… not on purpose…” Minseok mumbled, unable to defend himself as he knew he was guilty of doing exactly what Baekhyun had accused him of. Perhaps it hadn’t been on purpose at first, but surely Minseok could have stopped watching after Lu Han had taken off his himation. Baekhyun was right: he was a naughty god.

The imp watched Minseok hang his head in shame. “Please, do not tell him…” Minseok pleaded. If Lu Han were to know, it would only bring embarrassment for the both of them. Not that the king of the Underworld had anything to be ashamed of with regard to his body, but Minseok was sure that he still wouldn’t want anyone to be spying on his private bathing moment.

“Oh, I won’t, don’t worry. Besides, I owe you one. It’s thanks to you that I get to share a bed with my lovely Kyungja, after all~” Baekhyun giggled, his tail drawing tiny hearts in the sand.

“I see… Well, you have my gratitude,” Minseok said with a slight bow. A god should never bow to a mere imp, but Minseok felt like the situation demanded it.

He suspected the imp didn’t even see his grand gesture, as Baekhyun was already too focused on playing fetch with Chanyeol, throwing all sorts of small branches for the dog to bring back. Minseok was happy someone was entertaining Chanyeol. He enjoyed playing fetch as well, but the problem was that Chanyeol wanted to play all the time. Even Minseok, with his godly powers, had his limits. Knowing Baekhyun had the energy to keep the dog entertained for a while, Minseok’s thoughts slipped back to bathing. Not so much to Lu Han’s body, as he refused to think about it anymore in fear of being seen as a shameful god, but just to bathing. During all his time in the Underworld, it had never occurred to Minseok that he hadn’t bathed in ages.

Perhaps it was the Underworld’s unique scent that had made Minseok throw up on the first day, but he hadn’t even thought he might be smelling awful for not bathing in a long time. Minseok raised his right arm and carefully smelled his armpit. It didn’t smell that bad, considering it must have been a few full moons since he had last bathed. Even so, he desperately wanted to get clean, and he wanted to do it right now. He gazed upon the river Styx. It wasn’t the place where he would have preferred to bathe, but Lu Han had done so earlier and nothing bad had happened to him, so Minseok supposed it would be okay for him to dive in as well.

“I will go wash myself, so please watch over Chanyeol,” Minseok informed Baekhyun. The imp barely nodded, too engrossed in scratching Chanyeol’s skull.

Minseok slowly made his way to the same spot where Lu Han had been earlier. He could still make out the wet footprints that Lu Han had left behind. Minseok matched his bare feet to the marks, and noticed to his surprise that Lu Han’s feet weren’t much bigger than his own. It brought Minseok some sort of reassurance, knowing that even the most powerful gods didn’t have giant feet. Minseok had always felt everything about him was tiny: his powers, his stature, the respect he got from others, and even his feet. Not that he desired to be a powerful god like Kris or Lu Han, but sometimes Minseok worried that he would simply be forgotten, that all the humans would want to worship someone stronger, someone prettier. But seeing their footprints almost lit a spark of relief inside Minseok. Perhaps there was hope for him, after all.

After glancing at his surroundings to make sure Lu Han was no longer around, Minseok pulled his chiton over his head, exposing his body. He rushed into the water, splashing droplets everywhere. It wasn’t as cold as Minseok had thought it would be. In fact, the Styx felt much like the rivers Minseok had bathed in before with Jongdae and other naiads and nymphs. Even though Minseok knew part of the Styx flowed outside the Underworld he had, thought the underground river would feel different. He was delighted to notice that wasn’t the case, and he could very well continue to bathe in the river without any problems.

Washing his other body parts aside from his face for the first time in ages felt refreshing. Minseok rubbed his arms and washed the spot behind his ears. The Styx seemed almost black when you looked at it from the riverbank, but when Minseok scooped the water in his hands, he saw that it was as transparent as normal water. He felt silly for fearing a simple river.

Minseok took a deep breath and dived into the river to wash his hair. He scrubbed and rubbed his head, wanting to make sure he got rid of every trace of dust and dirt. Lu Han hadn’t said anything about Minseok’s looks so far, but Minseok knew he must not have looked his best. He wasn’t the vainest of the gods, but he _was_ still a god. Vanity was a typical trait of theirs, shared even by the weakest ones.

Breaking the surface of the water, Minseok took a refreshing breath of air. He already felt better. Next time, he was going to ask Lu Han or one of the imps for some soap to wash himself properly, but this was good enough for now. Minseok splashed water on his face once more and washed his private parts before deciding he was clean enough. He should get back to the shore and dress himself before anyone could get a glimpse of his naked body (that he suddenly felt very self-conscious about after seeing Lu Han’s trained one).

Minseok made a move to swim towards the shore — only to realise he couldn’t move his limbs. He tried to lift his leg again to kick into the water, but nothing happened. Fear invaded his body when he felt something move along his calves, up to his thighs. It felt like a hand.

Then something suddenly grabbed Minseok’s hand. The last thing he saw was deep black holes staring at him from under the water, before he was pulled underneath with a powerful tug.

Minseok disappeared into the depths in the blink of an eye.

In the water he saw souls surrounding him, trying to reach for his body with their glowing hands. Minseok kicked and trashed around, but it didn’t help; he was being pulled deeper and deeper towards the bottom of the Styx.

If it even had a bottom.

Minseok opened his mouth to cry for help but felt water rushing to his lungs instead. He tried to fight his attackers, but unlike Minseok, the souls moved quickly in the water. His sharp kicks were too slow to reach their target, weighed down by the water. His hands were being pulled in every direction, and his head was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Minseok had never feared drowning, never imagined it would feel like this — just disappearing from existence without a trace, probably without anyone knowing.

The tear that escaped Minseok’s eye merged into the water surrounding him, much like Minseok himself would soon disappear.

The god felt another pair of arms curl around his waist, but Minseok had no strength to fight back anymore. He had already accepted the fate of meeting his end at the bottom of the Styx.

Instead of pulling him down, the arms around his body suddenly yanked Minseok upwards. Not that Minseok was sure of it — it was pitch black in the river Styx, and he had no way of knowing which way was up and which was down. All he knew was that there were no more arms pulling on his limbs, just the two around his waist.

Just before Minseok was ready to pass out and hand his life to fate he felt his head break the surface. Instead of the suffocating souls and dark water, he was surrounded by air again Minseok, still dizzy and drained of any strength, let his head loll to the side, hitting someone’s solid chest. He wasn’t quite on the verge of losing consciousness, but he had no energy to keep his eyes open either. Minseok felt someone carrying him, felt his toes slide across the surface of the water before he was finally lifted completely out of the river and lowered to the shore.

Minseok felt a hand press on his chest before a strong urge to vomit took him over. He expelled water from his lungs, coughing and twisting when the liquid left his body. With every drop of water, Minseok’s vision grew a little stronger and his head felt a little less dizzy. He felt a hand rub his back, drawing soothing circles. Minseok was breathing heavily, feeling his limbs shake. He was slowly starting to understand he was safe, pulled out of the water.

Somehow, Minseok had avoided death.

When he felt his breathing getting steadier, and when there was no more water coming out whenever he coughed, Minseok slowly turned around.

He was facing Lu Han. A very worried-looking Lu Han.

“Minseok, are you alright?!” Lu Han’s hands quickly flew to Minseok’s bare shoulder. When Minseok failed to answer, still a little dazed, Lu Han cupped his cheeks, lifting Minseok’s head and forcing the god to look at him. When Minseok saw Lu Han’s dark eyes in front of him instead of the empty holes of the souls, the shock finally hit him. He was safe, but the terror still lived strong in his mind. Realising how close he had been to death made Minseok shake in Lu Han’s hands, tears filling his eyes.

When Lu Han saw Minseok’s eyes getting wet, he took a quick look at his body. “Are you hurt!?” Lu Han asked, his tone worried and terrified. It was the first time Minseok had heard the other sound like that.

“I am n-not,” Minseok sniffed again, shaking his head and trying to force himself to stop crying. He didn’t think he was hurt, at least. The souls hadn’t visibly hurt him, just tried to drown him. He had become too relaxed in the Underworld and forgotten how truly terrifying the place could be.

“Are you sure?” Lu Han asked, caressing Minseok’s wet cheek with his cold hand, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Even though Lu Han’s hands were cold, the touch felt nice, and Minseok found himself nuzzling Lu Han’s hand with his cheek. It made him feel safe, made him forget about his near-death experience.

“Yes. Thank you… Lu Han,” Minseok muttered, feeling grateful for the other god for the first time. “You saved me.” He lightly touched Lu Han’s hand with his own to make the other feel that he really meant what he said. He heard Lu Han sharply inhale at the contact. Embarrassed by his own tender action, Minseok tried to pull his hand away. However, Lu Han didn’t let him and squeezed Minseok’s hand in his own instead. The warmth hadn’t yet returned to Minseok’s body, so even Lu Han’s normally cold skin felt pleasantly warm against his hand.

“What were you doing in the river, Minseok?” Lu Han asked, and there it was again: a familiar worry in his voice. “You must have known it is dangerous, filled with souls.”

Minseok felt ashamed even though Lu Han’s voice wasn’t chiding, only concerned. He broke their eye contact and looked at the hand holding his own instead. “I… I saw you bathing,” he revealed, shame burning his cheeks. “I thought… I wanted to bathe as well,” he finished in a voice barely louder than a whisper. He felt tears running over his cheeks again when he recalled the fright of being grabbed and pulled downwards, those empty holes surrounding him.

“Oh, Minseok,” Lu Han sighed, enveloping Minseok in a tight hug. “You must have been frightened.”

For once, Minseok wasn’t disgusted or frightened by the other’s touch, and he wrapped his arms around Lu Han in return. Despite Lu Han’s soaked himation, his body felt soft and inviting. Minseok rested his head against Lu Han’s shoulder and breathed in his scent. The smell of bones didn’t bother him anymore. In that moment, it felt rather nice. Nice and safe. Lu Han’s hands were around Minseok, his fingers tangled in his hair, giving Minseok’s scalp a soothing massage.

“I was,” Minseok admitted, trying not to sob. “I thought I was going to die.” He held Lu Han’s body tighter against his own, wanting to feel completely safe. It was only when Lu Han shifted, the wet fabric of his himation brushing against Minseok’s nipple, that the young god realised he was stark naked in Lu Han’s arms.

“Ah… My clothes,” Minseok stated, his cheeks gaining colour at the realisation. Lu Han must have seen his soft body when carrying him out of the water, when there was nothing covering Minseok. He must have been disappointed by the lack of muscles and beauty in Minseok’s body.

He felt Lu Han grow tense, his fingers ceasing their movements in Minseok’s hair. Then, in one swift motion, Lu Han separated himself from Minseok. “I-I was not looking! I mean… not on purpose, anyway,” Lu Han stuttered, stepping back from Minseok’s naked body, looking everywhere but at the shivering god. Minseok felt cold now that Lu Han’s warmth no longer surrounded him, and he ended up hugging his knees, trying to hide most of his body. The awkward silence between the gods seemed to last forever before Lu Han spotted Minseok’s abandoned chiton nearby, hurriedly returning it to its owner.

“Here. Before you get cold,” Lu Han said on his knees, looking resolutely upwards. Only then did Minseok notice the blood rushing from Lu Han’s nose.

“You are hurt,” he gasped, feeling embarrassed that Lu Han had gotten injured in the process of saving him.

“No, I am…” Lu Han began, and Minseok saw his pale cheeks steadily grow redder. “I am fine, it is nothing,” Lu Han concluded and swiped the blood away, leaving a red trail underneath his nose. It looked silly, and Minseok couldn’t help but lean forward and wipe the rest of the blood with his hand. Lu Han flinched under his touch, which surprised Minseok. For a short moment, it felt like he was the more powerful god with Lu Han at his mercy. When he noticed Lu Han’s gaze was still avoiding him, Minseok remembered his own naked state. He quickly pulled the dry chiton over his head. Lu Han had turned his back to Minseok without being asked, which Minseok was thankful for.

Lu Han didn’t turn around until he no longer heard the shuffling of cloth.

“If you want to bathe, you should do it with me. The souls will not approach me, so it will be safer,” Lu Han told him, and Minseok felt himself grow tense from the image. The souls were dangerous, but having his bare body near Lu Han’s own bare one sounded threatening as well. If his mother were here, she would most likely forbid Minseok from even considering such an offer. Perhaps Lu Han guessed Minseok’s line of thought from the way his shoulders pressed together, because he hastily added, “I will not touch you, I promise.”

“Promise?” Minseok peeked at Lu Han under his brows. Lu Han’s face looked sincere enough when he answered, “I promise.”

Minseok nodded. “Okay. Then… next time, let us bathe together.” He felt the blush warm his face, but thankfully Lu Han was too busy trying to blink away his own blush to notice Minseok’s red cheeks.

Neither of them had the chance to say anything else, for a loud yelling approached the gods. Minseok barely had time to look up before Baekhyun threw his tiny body against him, making Minseok fall over in surprise. He was soon followed by a Chanyeol who decided Minseok wasn’t wet enough and needed more licks. Kyungsoo joined them too, calmly walking towards Minseok and the two creatures even if he was wary of Chanyeol’s deadly tongue.

“Are you alright?!” Baekhyun bawled and squeezed Minseok’s body against his own. Even with his tiny stature, the imp was surprisingly powerful. Kyungsoo only patted Minseok’s head, offering his condolences.

“You stupid little god, why would you go swim in the Styx of all places! You got a death wish or something, you moron?!” Baekhyun cried, wetting Minseok’s dry chiton. For a small imp, his tears sure were enormous. “I almost had a heart attack when I saw you suddenly disappear under the surface… Imagine if I hadn’t gotten to Lord Lu Han in time.”

“I am sorry,” Minseok said weakly, not sure how to handle the emotional imp.

“Just do not do it again. The Styx is not a safe place for creatures or gods from outside the Underworld,” Kyungsoo calmly said, pulling Baekhyun off Minseok. “Let me warm you some wine with honey to calm down your nerves, Baekhyun.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun agreed, still sniffling and sobbing. Minseok felt guilty for making the small creature worry so much over his stupid mistake.

“You come too, Minseok. Your body needs something warm.” Kyungsoo motioned for Minseok to follow him. Minseok slowly rose to his trembling legs and followed the imps, taking Chanyeol into his arms. He glanced at Lu Han to see if the god had anything against the plan, but Lu Han had already turned his back against him and was walking towards the Styx again. What he was planning to do there, Minseok never found out.

**…**

“I don’t think the souls ever quite recovered from the mental beating they got from Lord Lu Han after that incident…” Baekhyun muses, and I have to agree. It had not been just a mental beating. The river Styx had been boiling for days afterwards, and the souls in it had truly felt Lord Lu Han’s anger towards them.

“At least they never touched Minseok again. So, it helped.” I nod my head.

“Guess what else would help?” Baekhyun asks me, and there is that familiar devious glint in his eyes. I know I am going to regret it, but I ask him anyway.

“What?”

“Me getting to drink your warm wine and honey combo once more before we die,” Baekhyun sighs dramatically. It is not the answer I thought I was going to get, but it is much preferred.

“The kitchen is too dangerous to use right now, we will be easily spotted,” I remind Baekhyun. There is a reason we are hiding in this cramped space instead of going on with our daily impish lives.

“I know… but I’m starting to get hungry. I don’t wanna die hungry!” Baekhyun whines and nuzzles closer to me. For some reason, I let him. Just this once, before we die.

”There is nothing I can do about the situation,” I tell him. “I did not bring any ingredients with me when we made our escape.”

“Then I guess you just need to feed me with your kisses,” Baekhyun smirks with his eyes twinkling. Ah, I should have guessed it would end up like this. I have known Baekhyun for centuries, after all.

“Seems like one of us is going to starve to death, then. I am sorry,” I say and push the imp away from me again, ignoring Baekhyun’s whines. “Kyungjaa…! Meanie!”

I should know better by now than to fall for Baekhyun’s cheap tricks.

**…**

The wine and honey hadn’t been enough to make Minseok warm again.

It had started with a lonely sneeze, a throat so marginally sore that Minseok didn’t even notice it at first. Then came more sneezes and burning in his head, together with a loss of appetite. It was only when Minseok nearly fainted at the Asphodel meadows that he realised how cold and burning hot he was at the same time.

“Oh my, I must have fallen ill,” Minseok mumbled before pressing his head against the cool grass and closing his eyes, trying to ease the pain in his head. He felt icy shivers creeping through his body in waves, and the light chiton Minseok was wearing didn’t warm his body at all. Wrapping his arms around himself, Minseok tried to keep himself warm while his consciousness was drifting away. Chanyeol’s barking seemed to fade further and further away, and Minseok’s mind slipped into sweet nothingness.

The next time he woke up was in a dark chamber, Lu Han’s worried face next to him.

“My gods, you have scared me, Minseok,” Lu Han said the moment Minseok managed to get his eyes open. Lu Han’s hand flew to Minseok’s forehead to feel his temperature. Judging from the frown on Lu Han’s face, the result was not pleasant.

“Sorry,” Minseok coughed. His throat hurt and felt too tight. Swallowing was painful, and Minseok’s cheeks felt like they were stuffed with hot liquid. He must have gotten a cold after swimming in the Styx and not warming himself properly afterwards. As terrible as Minseok felt, he was still aware that his was not his chamber. Judging by the size of it, Minseok was fairly sure he must have been in Lu Han’s chamber. On Lu Han’s bed.

Any other day he might have flinched, or quickly jumped to his feet to get away from the bed, but right now, he was too sick to care. His head was pounding like there were a dozen blacksmiths slamming their hammers against it. There were multiple blankets over him, suffocating Minseok under them, making the god feel like he was a loaf of bread in a hot oven. Gods rarely got sick, but it wasn’t unheard of. Something to do with the vessels every god manifested for themselves when they were born. Their vessels reminded of mortals and they came with mortals’ pros and cons.

This wasn’t the first time Minseok was down with a fever, but it was the first time it had happened in the Underworld. Being completely helpless in a such a place was not good, and Minseok could only hope nothing would happen to him until he made a full recovery.

“Baekhyun and Kyungsoo found you at the meadow and brought you here. I am sorry I did not notice you were getting sick,” Lu Han spoke to him in a calm voice, caressing Minseok’s head with his fingers.

“It is fine,” Minseok mumbled, too tired and powerless to speak properly. Lu Han’s hand settled against his hot forehead, and never had his touch felt so good. Lu Han’s hands were cool against Minseok’s skin, and Minseok nudged them to feel the contact better. Lu Han must have thought Minseok wanted him to pull his hand away, for he quickly jerked it back.

“Noo,” Minseok whined at the loss of contact. “Felt good. Cool.”

Lu Han hesitantly put his hand back on Minseok’s head, summoning some of his powers and spreading chill through his fingers. When Minseok hummed, seemingly content, Lu Han started to massage the other’s scalp. He worked in gentle movements, lightly pressing his fingers against Minseok’s thumping head. There was a sound filling the air that Minseok first mistook as the wind, but he slowly realised it was Lu Han humming a song. It had a beautiful yet melancholy tune; much like Lu Han himself. Gaining more confidence, Lu Han started to hum a little louder, but not loud enough for it to be disturbing.

Minseok closed his eyes, listening to the song. Lu Han had a pretty singing voice, that much Minseok could tell from the humming alone. It reminded him of the sad songs the mortals sometimes sang when they were sending their dead ones away. Minseok almost wanted to ask Lu Han what the song was, but he didn’t want to disturb the other. Lu Han would often do things unconsciously, later seemingly regretting his actions. Minseok didn’t want this to be one of those times — not when he wasn’t sure if Lu Han was ever going to hum at him again. Instead, Minseok tuned out everything other than the sad song, letting sleep approach him once more.

When the tune ended, Minseok would have been drowsy enough to fall asleep if it hadn’t been for the heavy blankets suffocating him.

“Lu Han… I am too hot and cannot breathe properly,” Minseok quietly said, ignoring the pain in his throat. The blankets weren’t just suffocating — they made Minseok sweat too much and soil his clean chiton.

“Sorry!” Lu Han hastily apologized. “I put on too many blankets, I knew it!” He blabbered while throwing them away, making it easier for Minseok to breathe now that he wasn’t in danger of being smothered. The cool air felt nice against his hot skin, and for a moment, Minseok felt a lot better. Then the cold came back, and the cool air hitting his sweaty body suddenly didn’t feel as nice. Minseok shivered and felt goose bumps rising all over his arms. He couldn’t understand how his body could feel so hot and shiver from the cold at the same time. Lu Han seemed to notice Minseok’s agony, for he soon whispered:

“S-shall I wipe your body clean with a wet rag?”

The fever must have made Minseok delirious, because he heard himself agree. He felt too sticky, too disgusting to be able to fall asleep, and he wanted to be rid of the feeling by any means necessary. He heard Lu Han leave his side for a moment. When the god returned, Minseok felt something cold and soft against his face. Mustering the energy to open one eye, he peeked at Lu Han, who was holding a white rag and gently patting Minseok’s cheeks with it. When he saw Minseok looking at him, Lu Han opened his mouth, but no words came out. The god flushed and slid his gaze away from Minseok’s face. Looking at the wall, Lu Han hesitantly asked:

“Can you… I need your upper torso to be bare so I can wipe it.”

Minseok didn’t see the way Lu Han grimaced at his own words. Minseok didn’t care, didn’t have the energy to care. It was not the first time he had revealed his chest to anyone, and Lu Han had already seen it when he had rescued Minseok from the Styx.

“Alright,” Minseok coughed, nodding slightly. He hoped Lu Han wasn’t expecting him to get rid of his chiton on his own, because Minseok didn’t think he had the strength to even lift his arms, let alone execute a complex movement like that. Thankfully, Lu Han didn’t. He helped Minseok sit against the pillows and slowly undid the knots on Minseok’s shoulders. Minseok felt his chiton fall loose and reveal his upper torso. Through the haze of his fever, Minseok felt his heart pounding a little faster, a little louder when the tips of Lu Han’s fingers grazed his skin as the god moved the rest of the fabric away. Even the way Lu Han wiped his upper body with the wet rag felt more sensual than it should have been. Minseok had never been this nervous when his mother had been the one to take care of him at times of sickness. When Lu Han’s pinkie brushed against his nipple by accident, Minseok felt himself shiver — and this time, it had nothing to do with the fever.

Lu Han didn’t say a word when he wiped Minseok’s neck, moving down to his collarbones and finally to his torso. Minseok bit his lip so he wouldn’t let out any strange sounds when he felt Lu Han cupping his chest with the rag. Lu Han must have felt Minseok’s erratic heartbeat under his hand, and Minseok could only hope Lu Han would attribute it to the sickness. When Lu Han moved to wipe Minseok’s waist and stomach, the young god closed his eyes. His cheeks burned, but not because of the fever. He remembered Lu Han’s toned body and his slim stomach. Minseok’s own wasn’t anything like that. His belly was made of softness, of puppy fat that had yet to leave his body. Even through his fever, Minseok felt his own embarrassment. It was better to keep his eyes closed and not see the disappointed look that must have rested on Lu Han’s face. Even if Lu Han didn’t say anything, he must have regretted ever loving Minseok when his physical condition was no better than this.

Minseok tried not to let the thought sting.

Only when Lu Han was done with the task could Minseok breathe a little easier. (He hadn’t dared to ask Lu Han to wipe his legs, for there was a fair chance that would not have ended well.) He was wrapped in fewer blankets this time, and Lu Han’s cooling hands were back on his face, easing the burning sensation.

“Do you feel better now, Minseok?” Lu Han questioned. “I will have Kyungsoo prepare some hot soup for you later. Tell me if you require anything else. Pillows, blankets, hot beverages — they will all be delivered to you.”

Minseok didn’t have the energy to roll his eyes, so he only smiled shortly. “You are like my mother, worrying too much.”

Minseok felt Lu Han’s hands still on his head. “I am not your mother, I am your… your…”

“Husband?” Minseok whispered, his voice barely audible.

“…Y-yes,” Lu Han hesitantly agreed. Minseok could hear the uncertainty in his voice, even though Lu Han had claimed they were married many times before. Perhaps the other was finally realising what a one-sided marriage they had. That, or he was really starting to regret “marrying” Minseok. Lu Han wasn’t the only one having second thoughts about the marriage, as Minseok himself was struggling with the matter. He had always denied that he was married to the king of the Underworld, as their marriage had been a forced one, but… Lu Han taking care of him like this wasn’t bad at all. It was the first time that Minseok was reminded of all the stories his friends used to tell him about love and marriage. Not that Minseok was willing to accept his marriage to Lu Han, but if things were to continue like this…

It would be nice.

Yes, this was nice, Minseok decided.

Even if Lu Han worried way too much over a simple cold.

“You are more like those mortal wives, worrying over their husbands,” Minseok smiled, eyes closed. “Perhaps I should have the husband title…”

He enjoyed the way he heard Lu Han blabbering objections of how he was nothing like the mortal wives and the husband title had already been claimed by him. Minseok didn’t respond, not caring to argue about husbands and wives or any other titles any longer. Instead, he took a deep breath and tried to make his body and mind calm down once more. Lu Han didn’t hum another song after finishing his rant. In the silence, Minseok felt sleep hanging over him like a heavy blanket, ready to wrap him in the sweet cocoon of dreams.

Just before he slipped away to dreamland, Minseok coughed and reminded Lu Han that it was his head that needed the massage, not his cheeks. Lu Han’s splutters were lost to Minseok as he finally fell asleep. He didn’t see Lu Han punch himself on the head before moving his hands to Minseok’s forehead, where they should have been in the first place.

Later, when Minseok woke up again, he tried not to feel disappointed at Lu Han’s absence from his bedside. Kyungsoo was there instead, looking at the sick god with his big eyes and offering a spoonful of hot soup for Minseok to eat.

The soup did its magic — or perhaps it was the rest that cured Minseok so quickly. Five days later, Minseok was back on his feet, appetite returned to normal and nose only slightly running. But most importantly, his head felt clear again, and talking no longer made him wince in pain. Lu Han had stayed by Minseok’s side like a loyal guard dog, or a… worried husband. Minseok had tried to chase him out of the chamber for good whenever Lu Han acted too dramatic, but the older god had always returned sooner or later to check on Minseok. Since Minseok hadn’t talked too much because of his sore throat, Lu Han had told him stories of the Underworld instead. Sometimes, he had hummed a song or two more, and even tried to feed Minseok himself. That Minseok hadn’t accepted. It was one thing for Kyungsoo or Baekhyun to feed him, but whenever Lu Han had tried to offer the spoon, Minseok had found himself blushing too much, feeling too nervous to be able to digest anything. Thankfully, he had already been red because of the fever, so Lu Han hadn’t noticed Minseok’s inner panic.

As to why there was a panic in him to begin with, Minseok wasn’t sure. He only knew Lu Han feeding him was… was too much. Too familiar. Too intense. Too everything Minseok couldn’t handle while being sick. Whole Lu Han’ being near him all the time and being nice to him was too much for Minseok, and for way too many times he found himself thinking about the time when he had witnessed Lu Han bathing in the river Styx. Minseok found himself thinking about Lu Han’s bare body in particular… Something he shouldn’t have thought about. Not while being sick, not ever.

Whether he accepted Lu Han feeding him or not, Minseok still wanted to express his gratitude to the other god for wasting his time on making sure Minseok was alright. Finding Lu Han was easy, as Minseok quickly spotted Lu Han sitting on the shore of the Styx. The thin grassland had withered almost completely while Minseok had been sick. He wasn’t as sad about it as he could have been; it just further proved that the plants here needed Minseok to survive. It made him feel proud of himself and his powers.

“Hi…” Minseok greeted shyly and sat next to Lu Han. Hearing Minseok’s familiar voice, the other god turned his head around. Minseok could see Lu Han’s eyes widen as they landed on him.

“Minseok!? Are you alright? Do you not require more rest?” Lu Han bombarded him with questions, and Minseok rolled his eyes in response.

“I am fine, stop worrying,” he answered, trying to sound tired of all the hassle Lu Han was making. It seemed to work: Lu Han quickly shut his mouth, and Minseok could see spots of red emerging on his cheeks.

“That is… good to hear.” Lu Han awkwardly scratched his neck and turned his head away. Minseok waited for Lu Han to say something else, as he had been so talkative while Minseok had been bedridden, but the other god stayed silent. Minseok watched him pick up a small pebble and throw it into the river. There were no souls chasing it, unlike the time Minseok had thrown rocks at them. Even though Lu Han’s himation didn’t reveal much of his body, Minseok could see the tension in his posture. In his expression, too — the thin line of Lu Han’s mouth told Minseok the other wasn’t comfortable being next to him. Minseok tried not to let it get to him.

“Is it okay if I sit here too?” Minseok hesitantly asked. Instead of answering, Lu Han threw another pebble into the river. Minseok bit his lip.

“If you do not want me here, then I will lea—” Minseok began, but this time, Lu Han was quick to interrupt him.

“No!” Lu Han grabbed Minseok by his chiton before the other god managed to stand up and leave. “Please stay.” There was a panic on Lu Han’s face that stilled Minseok. The variety of different expressions Lu Han displayed was truly fascinating — terror, panic, embarrassment, and even concern. Minseok felt like he was peeling an onion, different layers unravelling under the first one. Lu Han was more of multilayered mystery that Minseok had imagined.

“Oh, alright. Then I will stay,” Minseok said and straightened the chiton over his legs. When it was clear Minseok wasn’t leaving, Lu Han let go of the cloth.

“Sorry,” he apologized. Lu Han’s tone was low and quiet. “I am not used to someone wanting to spend time with me…”

“Oh…” Minseok replied, unsure what he wanted to say. He had spent some time with Lu Han in the Underworld, but now that he thought about it, Lu Han had been the one to approach Minseok on most occasions. Even today, he had only sought out Lu Han because he had wanted to thank him.

That was what he had told himself, at least.

Breaking the silence, Lu Han let out a laugh. Surprised at the sound, Minseok turned to look at Lu Han and saw a twisted smile on his face, more bitter than happy.

“It is no surprise, is it,” Lu Han said, voice thick with venom. “That no one wants to share their time with the pitiful and annoying god of the dead.”

“I do not think you’re annoying. Or pitiful, either,” slipped out from Minseok’s mouth. It was true: Lu Han was starting to be many things, but even in the beginning, Minseok had never thought of him as pitiful or particularly annoying. Even Baekhyun was more annoying. (_“Hey! That was totally your opinion just now, Kyungja, not Minnie’s! Minnie loves me!”)_

“You would be the first one, then…” Lu Han said, still sneering at himself. Even though a twisted smile should have suited the ruler of the Underworld, Minseok didn’t like it. He had seen Lu Han smiling, and even with his jaw acting funny, it was still a much better look than the bitter smile currently resting on Lu Han’s face.

“You are scary, though. Or were. Not so much anymore,” Minseok sheepishly admitted. He clearly remembered the time he had been terribly afraid of Lu Han.

Lu Han’s face fell.

“I am sorry to have frightened you, Minseok,” he apologized, as if the thought had never occurred to him before. “I did not mean to.”

“You did not mean to…” Minseok repeated, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The feeling was becoming frequent around Lu Han. “You wear those long dark robes all the time and act like the monsters here are cute pets, and… you speak of the dead like they are just flowers in a garden you’re tending to. It was rather frightening to me.”

A bitter smile took over Lu Han’s expression once more. “Ah, yes. That I am aware of — have _been _aware of for the longest time. I am a social outcast of the gods,” he ranted, and Minseok instantly regretted his choice of words. He hadn’t meant to hurt Lu Han’s feelings. It was too late to apologize when Lu Han was already continuing. “No one wants me around because I am always moody and ruining the mood of the celebrations. Always pretending I do not see those unwanted looks the other gods give me. I know they wish for my return to the Underworld, hoping I’d stay there for good this time. Well, they have got what they wanted. At least for another century.”

Minseok listened to the rant in silence. When he was sure Lu Han was done talking, he dared to ask what was on his mind.

“Then… why are you always moody?” He had never really thought about the reason why everyone’s, even his own, image of Lu Han was that of a moody and scary god. He was not so scary once you got to know him, but Minseok couldn’t deny the moody part. He had more than often seen a sad smile painting a melancholic image on the god’s countenance.

Lu Han sighed deeply. “Like you said... I always talk about monsters and the dead like they are cute pets or pretty flowers. And to me… they are. Have you ever laid your hand on the many necks of a hydra, felt how smooth their scales are? How they seem to change colour when the faintest beam of light hits them from a different angle, and how the whole world seems to be pictured in them. How the creature’s eight heads can move effortlessly without tangling up or even brushing the others. Or how their swaying looks like a long-lost dance of an ancient mortal civilization, so hypnotizing you’re unable to look away …”

Minseok listened to Lu Han go on and on about the hydra guarding one of the entrances and remembered all the times when the god had showed him around. He had seen the different sights of the Underworld, along with their different beasts. Minseok’s cheeks burned. He had always run away, telling Lu Han they were horrible monsters and that he wanted nothing to do with them. He thought of all the places he had seen as nothing but terrible wasteland compared to the land above. Now that he looked at Lu Han talk, he saw how his eyes shone, how a hint of blue revealed itself among the black in his irises when he praised the beast. Minseok wondered how he hadn’t noticed the hidden colour before — Lu Han’s eyes were anything but pure black.

Minseok kept listening to Lu Han’s excited words and explanations about the hydra and its hidden habits he had never been aware of. He had always found the hydra to be terrifying, eight heads of death and nothing else. But the way Lu Han described it made Minseok want to slide his hand across its scales, to feel them himself. Lu Han was recounting the time he had first gotten the hydra, a tiny eight-headed lizard out of an egg that needed Lu Han to survive. Minseok heard about Lu Han taking care of the tiny monster; the god feeding it flies from his hand was an image Minseok now found easy to picture.

So much had changed from the time he had first laid his eyes on Lu Han’s intimidating figure in that graveyard.

When Lu Han suddenly stopped talking, a familiar expression of shame and embarrassment took over his face. His whole body tensed up like he had done something bad by explaining the wonders of the hydra to Minseok, who couldn’t help but comment on the reaction.

“You always do that.”

When Lu Han sent him a confused look, Minseok clarified his remark. “You will… stop saying or doing something and suddenly act all guilty, like you have done something forbidden. You are the king of the Underworld, Lu Han. There is no one to tell you what do to, so why do you act like there is?” Minseok remembered many such instances, like Lu Han cooing at Chanyeol and suddenly stopping. Or him speaking to Minseok, only to visibly tense and withdraw himself a moment later. It was as if Lu Han would touch a hot iron of some sort, pulling his hand away before the burn could get any worse.

“No one wants to hear so many useless facts about hydras,” Lu Han spoke, voice quiet. “I apologize I got carried away. Like I always do.”

“Like you always do?” Minseok asked.

Lu Han’s smile was tired. “Why do you think no one wanted me around when they were celebrating, eventually making me moody and withdrawn and even less desired? Gods only want to talk about themselves, their power, their worshippers. No one wanted to hear how beautiful Tartarus is, flames lighting up the entire place. No one wanted to understand how magnificent it looks when thousands of souls from men fallen on the battlefield all travel through the Underworld at the same time, coating the river Styx in an illusion of transparent mist. No one really cares to hear about the creatures lesser than them, unless those creatures can worship the gods and shower them with gifts.”

Minseok listened to the explanation in silence. While he couldn’t quite understand why someone would see beauty in dead soldiers’ souls, when all they represented was wrath and sadness, he wasn’t completely repelled by the picture either. He was _starting _to understand. His time in the Underworld had begun to change the way Minseok viewed things.

And he was rather happy about it.

“Your taste is a little weird,” Minseok smiled, and before Lu Han had the time to think Minseok was judging his preferences too, he added: “but that is alright, I suppose. I like my lemon tart with smashed olives, and no one has ever understood that either.”

**…**

“Oh my gods,” Baekhyun gasps. “Is that why we _always _have lemon tart and olives for dessert?! That stuff tastes so hideous I thought it was your way of punishing me, Kyungja!

“Yes,” I nod. “Lord Lu Han requested for me to start making it more frequently.”

“Gods…” Baekhyun sighs. “Why is it that every time our Lord falls in love, our lives become so much harder!?”

“He has fallen in love only once,” I remind Baekhyun.

“And our lives have become harder, so point proven.”

“I supposed you are correct…” I mutter and turn back to the story before I forget how the rest of the scene plays in my head.

**…**

“Perhaps…” Minseok started, looking for something inside his chiton and finally pulling out a flower he had stored there earlier. Staying so close to Minseok’s body had kept the flower lively and full of colour. “You need to lighten up your image a little,” he said and leaned towards Lu Han, who watched the other god with careful eyes. Minseok’s fingers brushed against Lu Han’s black hair, but this time, Lu Han didn’t tense. Before, Minseok would have been too timid to do this, too afraid of Lu Han. But now, while he still didn’t fully understand the older god, he no longer avoided the other’s gaze. Nor was he afraid to touch Lu Han. By putting the reddish flower in Lu Han’s hair, carefully tucking it behind the god’s ear, Minseok wanted to ease other’s fears as well.

“There,” he said, reluctantly pulling his hand away. He loved the feeling of Lu Han’s smooth hair between his fingers. Minseok wanted to keep touching it, to feel its texture again. “No one can say you are moody now. In fact, you look rather… well, it suits you,” Minseok said with an awkward cough, feeling his face getting warmer. Why he was blushing, he didn’t know. For some reason, it was difficult for Minseok to admit that Lu Han looked good. In his opinion, the other god always looked rather handsome. But this time, the red flower contrasted with his dark hair so nicely that it made Minseok look at Lu Han for longer than necessary. Still, he couldn’t find the courage to reveal to Lu Han just how nice Minseok thought the god looked with the flower. Or in general.

Lu Han turned to look at his reflection on the surface of the river. Contrary to Minseok’s expectations, Lu Han didn’t immediately pull the flower away.

“I think it will take more than just one flower for other gods to start liking me,” Lu Han said, but Minseok saw the tiny smile that tickled the corners of his mouth. He smiled back.

“Perhaps you should hold a huge celebration here, to show them that the Underworld is not as scary as it seems. Well, unless you are stupid enough to bathe in the river Styx alone…”

Minseok meant to say it as a joke, but Lu Han’s mouth curled downwards.

“I suppose they would not have to search for you any longer if I invited everyone here to come see you…”

_Right, _Minseok realised. Lu Han had kidnapped him. It was strange how he kept forgetting the fact.

“_They_ are looking for me? Multiple gods? Not just my mother?” Minseok asked when Lu Han’s words sank in properly. After the first few days of waiting for a rescue party and having his hopes crushed, Minseok hadn’t believed anyone was looking for him — other than his mother and Jongdae, of course. Perhaps his mother hadn’t believed the words of a simple naiad and had refused to accept that Minseok had been kidnapped by the king of the Underworld. And Jongdae wouldn’t be able to come here alone, no matter how kind and brave his friend was. That was the explanation Minseok had given himself when he realised no one was coming for him.

But what was this that Lu Han had revealed to him? Multiple gods looking for Minseok? He had always known his mother would search for him, but never had Minseok pictured others joining the search as well. Surely not even Kris? Minseok and his father didn’t have the warmest of relationships. The possibility of the king of the gods being out there, looking for a tiny god like Minseok, made his heart beat faster.

“Of course,” Lu Han said, unable to hide the sadness from in voice. “Your mother has been pestering everyone to join the search. But truth be told… Minseok, of course they would be looking for you — willingly, even.”

“Huh? They would? Why? I am not a powerful god whose presence would be missed or needed…” Minseok wondered, tilting his head. Other gods willingly looking for him? Because of his strict mother, he hadn’t even talked to other gods that much. And when he had, it had always been at large gatherings where Minseok thought he was just bothering the others with his presence, as it was likely they wanted to talk to someone more powerful.

“Minseok,” Lu Han whispered, taking the flower out of his hair and putting it in Minseok’s instead. His fingers were tangled in Minseok’s orange hair, and Minseok didn’t tell him to remove them. “You have no idea how lovely you are, do you?”

Minseok gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous. It wasn’t quite the same feeling as before, when Lu Han had approached him and made Minseok nervous because he was scared. He wasn’t scared now, but he still felt his pulse getting stronger, blood rushing through his veins without a destination.

“I am…?” He asked, hating how small his own voice sounded. He hated how he started to tremble more the longer Lu Han looked into his eyes without saying anything. Minseok wanted to look away, to regain control of himself, but he couldn’t.

Instead, he found himself admiring Lu Han’s long eyelashes again. They were almost too pretty for someone living in the Underworld, hidden from the rest of the world.

“Yes,” Lu Han confirmed, still petting Minseok’s hair. “The loveliest. From the moment I saw you… Never had I felt such an ugly obsession grow inside of me.” His face took on a bitter expression. “They are still there… these selfish desires that I have forced upon you, and yet I am unwilling to let go of them.”

Lu Han slid his hand down from Minseok’s hair, across his cheeks and jawline to his neck. The long cool fingers felt soothing against Minseok’s burning skin. Minseok was only afraid Lu Han would feel his rapid pulse under his thin fingers. “I have loved you from the moment I properly laid my eyes on you on that sunny day. Watching you spend your day with your friends in the sunshine, playing in the flowery field. I am willing to do anything and everything to make you happy, Minseok — if you will only let me.”

Minseok blushed after hearing the sweet words said in a tone full of affection. He blushed when Lu Han moved closer to him, blushed because he saw the way Lu Han’s gaze dropped from Minseok’s eyes to his lips before lifting again. Minseok’s mouth felt dry, his lips felt dry, and he wanted nothing more than to wet his lower lip with his tongue. Or with anyone’s tongue, before his lips chapped completely. Lu Han would have probably wet them for Minseok had the young god asked. With the hungry way Lu Han was eyeing him, Minseok supposed he wouldn’t even have to ask.

Lu Han would probably kiss him voluntarily. No… not probably. He would kiss Minseok for sure. Perhaps it wouldn’t stop there, Minseok realised when his thoughts raced together with his heart. Perhaps it would go further: Lu Han would lay Minseok carefully on the ground, slowly spread his legs and caress Minseok where no one had ever touched.

Blushing furiously, Minseok blinked his wild thoughts away. It was too much — all this was too much for him. His face and body were on fire. Lu Han said something but Minseok didn’t hear it, could not comprehend Lu Han’s words. He only felt the god’s hot breath against his cheeks. Lu Han was so close. When had he come so close?

Finally able to break eye contact, Minseok lowered his gaze to Lu Han’s thin lips. He saw them form Minseok’s own name, making him gulp. His head felt dizzy. Minseok’s mind was overwhelmed by the sweet words, by the way Lu Han held him close to his body. He felt Lu Han’s thumb drawing soothing circles on the back of his neck, heard Lu Han murmuring something in a soft, quiet tone. Minseok didn’t know what Lu Han was saying, as the only things he heard clearly in his head were the beating of his own heart and the blood rushing to his ears.

The young god struggled with his emotions. Lu Han was his kidnapper; Minseok should not feel any kind of affection towards him. And yet, he was unable stop himself from being affected by the other’s words — or by his presence. Minseok had meant to unwrap the mystery box that was Lu Han, but Lu Han was slowly wrapping Minseok around his finger instead.

Trying to come to his senses, Minseok forced himself to lift his gaze before he did something stupid, like leaning in to see if Lu Han tasted the same as he smelled: like dry bones.

Lu Han was looking at him with misty eyes under heavy eyelids.

“Minseok,” Lu Han whispered again, and there was something about the tone that made Minseok’s heart jump to his throat. Lu Han was so close that all it would have taken was to slightly lift his head and he would have bumped against Minseok’s lips with his own.

But instead of kissing him, Lu Han waited. For Minseok’s answer, Minseok soon realised.

Only Minseok couldn’t say what his answer was. Lu Han was his kidnapper, but the soft press of his finger against Minseok’s neck felt inviting. Lu Han’s lips looked appealing, and his long eyelashes were just waiting for their chance to brush themselves against Minseok’s cheeks. Minseok felt dizzy, unable to deal with his own feelings — whatever they were. He wanted to escape the situation, to stop his head from spinning and clear his thoughts again. Unable to retain eye contact any longer with the way his heart hammered in his chest, Minseok turned his head away. He knew his face was red like the fieriest wild rose, and Lu Han must have noticed it. Minseok felt like a mess, and he wanted nothing more than for the other god to stop looking at his ugly state. He needed a breather, just a moment or two to collect his thoughts.

However, Lu Han took Minseok turning his head away as a rejection. Minseok didn’t witness the self-hatred take over Lu Han’s face when he saw Minseok breaking eye contact. Just when Minseok thought he couldn’t take the burning of his body anymore, that he wanted more of Lu Han’s touch, he felt the other god lift his hand from his neck. In a heartbeat, Lu Han’s warm breath disappeared from Minseok’s face.

“I am sorry, I have to go,” Lu Han excused himself, quickly standing up. Minseok barely had the time to look at Lu Han before he had already turned his back to Minseok, quickly walking away. Minseok could only watch black robes disappear into the shadows, like so many times before.

This time, Minseok wasn’t happy about it at all. His face still burned, his heart was still doing somersaults in his chest, and his thoughts still raced wildly in his mind.

On top of that, Minseok was starting to feel stupid. For a moment, he had thought about… all sorts of things. Thought he had known what Lu Han had wanted to do with him and his body, only for Lu Han to walk away when Minseok was feeling vulnerable.

Perhaps Minseok had misjudged Lu Han’s intentions altogether.

Groaning, Minseok threw himself on the ground, where grass immediately spread around him.

Lu Han was still as hard to understand as ever.

**~ ~ ~**

“My Lord,” Kyungsoo said. “I am afraid I have some grave news.”

Lu Han lifted his little finger, the only body part that was visible from the under the blankets where the god had buried himself, as a sign that he was listening.

When Kyungsoo didn’t immediately speak up, Lu Han knew he was hesitating to break the news to his Lord. And Kyungsoo rarely hesitated.

Eventually the small imp cleared his throat and continued. “I know you are aware that Boa is searching for Minseok, but things have taken a turn for the worse. She has been neglecting nature, and the plants all over the ground are dying. Other gods have tried to talk some sense to her, but she refuses to let anything grow until Minseok has been found. My Lord… If this continues, the humans will die of starvation. And who knows what will happen to gods if there’s no one left to worship them. I fear if Boa learns Minseok is here, she will demand us to give him back — and probably bring an army with her. This could soon escalate to a full blown war between the gods.”

Lu Han pressed his head against the pillow. He knew he should have let Minseok go ages ago. He knew Boa was worried sick, not knowing where her son had gone, and yet, Lu Han was still keeping Minseok hostage in the Underworld. He kept saying he loved the young god, but his love was nothing more than a sick, twisted version of pure affection. It had to come to an end.

“Half a moon,” Lu Han grunted from under his blankets. “Half a moon with him, and then I will let him go and never see him again.”

To that, Kyungsoo had nothing to add.

**~ ~ ~**

Minseok was aware of Lu Han.

It was silly, he thought. Of course he had always been aware of Lu Han. He was the only god beside Minseok here. Lu Han was his kidnapper. Had there ever been a time when Minseok hadn’t been aware of Lu Han? Certainly not.

But this time, it was different.

Minseok kept thinking about Lu Han, kept thinking about his words. He was now sure he had not hallucinated the confession, sure that Lu Han did care for him for real. Perhaps it was a little sick and twisted, as he still hadn’t let Minseok go (not that the young god had been pestering him about it lately) — but when it came to gods, their affection was always sort of twisted. And when it came to Minseok’s own feelings… They were a mess. He wasn’t sure what he felt or how he was supposed to feel. Thinking of Lu Han made his head all fuzzy, like his thoughts didn’t connect properly. His thoughts were like a jar made of clay, broken into thousands of pieces, and the more Minseok tried to connect the fragments, the more confusing everything became.

Minseok was particularly confused when he remembered the image of Lu Han rising out of the water, droplets sliding down his toned body. Minseok gulped, crossing his legs when he felt the burning in his stomach travel lower. Whenever his mind wandered like this, he had the urge to hide himself under a pile of blankets and only come out when he was thinking about trees and grass again. Taking a deep breath, Minseok willed the naughty thoughts away. Oh gods, how he needed a distraction.

Lu Han kindly provided one the next morning, asking Minseok if he wanted to join him in his work.

“Your work?” Minseok asked, slightly excited by the fact that Lu Han wanted to spend time with him, but also confused because he wasn’t aware Lu Han worked. Perhaps that was the reason why the other god sometimes just vanished from Minseok’s sight or told him he had business to attend to. Minseok had always foolishly thought Lu Han’s _business _meant something like talking to the imps.

“Judging the dead,” Lu Han explained, and Minseok felt stupid. Of course that would be Lu Han’s job. There were so many different places and parts in the Underworld; the dead didn’t simply _choose _where they ended up. Much like the Asphodel meadows, where Minseok still spent most of his time, weren’t full of criminals or angry souls, good people didn’t end up in the darkest pits of the Underworld. Lu Han was judging their lives, determining where they would spend their eternity.

“If you are interested, that is. This is not a demand,” Lu Han added when Minseok hadn’t said anything.

“Oh, sure. I will come,” Minseok quickly replied before Lu Han could change his mind. He almost thought he saw Lu Han smiling before he turned back to his bread and wine.

After breakfast, Minseok followed Lu Han to a chamber he hadn’t been to before. It was a grand hall, and in the middle of it stood three huge thrones made of rock and bones. At first Minseok flinched at the sight, but when he took a proper look at them, they didn’t look as scary as he had initially thought. Perhaps it was because he had been spending so much time with Chanyeol, but bones no longer frightened him like before. Nowadays, Minseok treated them more like any other material. Lu Han had given him a comb made of smooth, white bone, and using it didn’t disgust Minseok anymore.

“Take the throne next to mine,” Lu Han advised Minseok as he started to climb the small stone steps leading to the throne.

“Eh…? But I… Is it okay for me to be up there too?” Minseok questioned. He was only a small god, too small for a huge throne like that.

“It has been made for you,” Lu Han told him and smiled encouragingly at Minseok. Slowly, Minseok climbed the steps, reaching the top and sitting down on Lu Han’s right. He was reminded of Kris and Junmyeon, of how they sat on their thrones whenever there was important business to take care of. Together above all the other gods, they had always seemed so powerful to Minseok. A powerful married couple of gods.

Suddenly, Minseok felt himself blush. Were he and Lu Han also a powerful married couple now? Lu Han had said the throne had been made for Minseok… But what about the third throne, the one on Lu Han’s left? For whom was it made? Surely not for some imp or any other beast, and Minseok hadn’t seen other gods enter the Underworld either. He had never even heard them talk about visiting the place, much less judging the dead with Lu Han.

A wild idea hit Minseok, making him mortified. Mortified for even thinking about such a thing, but… what if the third seat was meant for their child? Kris and Junmyeon had godly children. Humans got married for the sake of continuing their family legacy. Minseok glanced at Lu Han under his eyebrows. The god was busy reading a parchment detailing the day’s cases, provided to him by an imp. Lu Han kept saying they were married, even though Minseok insisted he had not given his consent on the matter. Perhaps Lu Han was expecting Minseok to provide him with children as well. The young god’s face was so hot he felt like he had just bathed in the fiery pit of Tartarus.

He had little knowledge about reproduction among gods. His mother had kept quiet about the matter, and Minseok had never approached the subject with his naiad friends. He might have talked about love and marriage occasionally with Jongdae, mostly sharing stories, but never had their conversations crossed to this side of the topic. Minseok had seen pregnant human females with their round bellies, but with gods, he assumed it worked a little differently. He had never seen a god with a baby belly. Kris had had some offspring come directly from his head, that Minseok knew — but that was all. He didn’t know whether he had popped out from his mother’s head or belly when he had been born. His mother had never talked about it, and Minseok hadn’t asked.

All he had heard were whispers here and there. Despite his mother’s attempts, it was impossible to avoid gossip among gods. And there was a lot of gossip, as it seemed Kris enjoyed going after humans and gods alike, making Junmyeon show a sour face when asked how they were doing. Minseok knew of a story where Kris had transformed himself into a white dragon to go after a beautiful young man with sharp eyes. The man had eventually built himself a dragon made of wood, so he could hide inside it and they could… could… Minseok blushed at his thoughts. His mother would surely lecture him if she learned Minseok knew such dirty details of Kris and Zitao’s short affair. After a few glasses of wine at a party, Kai had mentioned it so loudly that even Minseok, hiding in a corner, hadn’t missed what the god of love had said. Junmyeon had quickly dragged Kai away, shooting lightning bolts from his eyes at everyone who dared to linger on the subject.

Lu Han hadn’t mentioned anything about wanting to have children, but that didn’t stop Minseok from briefly imagining himself with a full belly, babies with long eyelashes popping out from it… His mother would surely throw a fit, overprotective as she was — always treating Minseok like he was still a baby god. Minseok was not one. He might not have been as old as Lu Han or Kai, but he was not a baby anymore. Minseok was fast approaching the age where he would be seen as a full-fledged god, and his mother should have treated him accordingly.

Like Lu Han had. Lu Han had offered him proper wine with every meal, not the watered-down version his mother always gave Minseok. Lu Han treated Minseok like the grown god he was, loved him like an adult. Maybe that was why he also wanted to… wanted to…

“Is it your wish to have babies with me?” Minseok blurted out before he could stop himself. He had meant for the words to only be a whisper, but in the large hall, they echoed like Minseok had shouted them. Feeling all the imps turn their eyes on Minseok only made him blush more. He didn’t know how it was possible for his face to get any hotter. At least he wasn’t the only one: While Lu Han was still focused on the document, Minseok noticed an even blush spreading all over his pale face. Rather than reading, Lu Han just seemed to be frozen in place, his eyes unmoving.

Only when Lu Han finally blinked did his body start to function again. He turned his head, face now a deep red matching Minseok’s, to look at the other god, who was currently regretting ever opening his mouth to ask such a stupid question. Lu Han hadn’t demanded Minseok to consummate their marriage so far; in fact, Minseok felt like Lu Han rarely even touched him. Perhaps his idea of a marriage was a pure one, like two minds connected in an almost platonic way. Just because he loved Minseok, it didn’t mean he would want to… Minseok was aware his body wasn’t as toned as it could be. When Lu Han had called him lovely, perhaps he had only meant Minseok’s face or his personality and not what lay under his chiton.

It was just Minseok having naughty thoughts.

“Wh-wh-wha…” Lu Han stuttered, mouth opening and closing. He didn’t manage to form a complete sentence until one of the imps shouted for his Lord to get a hold of himself. “W-what did you say?”

“T-the third seat…” Minseok stuttered, very aware that everyone was watching him. “Sorry, for a moment I thought it was for our baby…”

“Our baby,” was all Lu Han could say before blood started to gush out of his nose again.

“Oh gods, not _again_!” Baekhyun yelled, running to Lu Han and offering him a piece of cloth to clean his nose with. “Please, try not to get it on the stone, it will take me forever to clean it,” he advised and held the fabric under Lu Han’s nose so no stray drops could get past it.

“You can’t just mention something like that to my Lord without a warning!” Baekhyun scolded Minseok, who flinched at the harsh tone. He hadn’t realised it was a forbidden subject.

“S-sorry,” he apologized. “I did not know…”

“Baekhyun, ged lod,” Lu Han shouted, his nose stuffed with blood and the cloth Baekhyun had shoved in his nostrils. Feeling embarrassed, when Baekhyun wouldn’t stop making a fuss about the blood Lu Han tried to shoo the imp off. Eventually Baekhyun jumped off the seat, muttering something about ungrateful gods and a big cleaning job waiting for him once again.

“And I’ll let you know that there are three seats because Lord Lu Han said one looked too stupid all alone in the middle of the chamber! Nothing to do with babies, you naughty god!” Baekhyun yelled at Minseok, barely dodging the bloody rag Lu Han threw after him with threats to ‘deally ged lod befol I have Celbelud go afdel you’. That really got Baekhyun moving. The imp disappeared in less than a blink, leaving a mortified Minseok and Lu Han behind, together with plenty of shyer imps who were trying very hard to ignore everything that had just happened.

Lu Han coughed. “Three seats looked better than one…” he finally said, nose free from blood and his nostrils clear again. He wasn’t looking at Minseok, which was a relief, because Minseok was sure he was about to die of embarrassment. Minseok only nodded. “Yes, of course.” He made a mental note to never mention babies ever again — and to keep his foolish thoughts to himself from now on.

“Anyway… let us begin,” Lu Han calmly said, as if his face wasn’t still beet red. “Bring the first soul in!”

Minseok soon forgot his embarrassment and concentrated on following the judging. Even though he was sitting above the souls with Lu Han, he wasn’t expected to do anything. Lu Han read the synopsis of each soul’s life story from the parchments provided to him and sometimes asked a few questions from the soul. Some souls were too afraid to answer properly, but with time and patience, Lu Han got the answers he wanted and was able to make a decision on what would happen to the soul. It seemed that the god took no shortcuts when it came to judging. To Minseok, it seemed like Lu Han really wanted to make the right decision. It was a matter of eternity, after all.

There was a particularly hard case later on, when Minseok was on his third glass of wine. It was a war hero who had fought fiercely for his own side, leading it to victory by sacrificing his own life. Even Minseok could have judged this one — heroes went to Elyxion.

However, Lu Han didn’t immediately arrive at the same conclusion.

After taking his time contemplating the parchments, Lu Han finally looked at the soul below him. “In order to let your troops advance, you burned an enemy village?”

“Yes,” the soul nodded. Minseok hadn’t heard any of the preceding souls talk. They had opened their mouths only to make low whining noises. Minseok wondered if, after the souls were done being judged, they lost their ability to speak so they wouldn’t be able to complain about their situation. Minseok shivered at the thought of never being able to voice his thoughts again and having to just silently accept what was to come to him.

Perhaps that was why Lu Han was being so careful in his judging. He wanted to make the right decisions because there would be no opportunity for the souls to complain.

“And were you aware there were many more women and children in the village than there were soldiers?” Lu Han asked. Minseok had never heard his tone so flat and cold. It sounded like Minseok had always imagined the king of the Underworld to sound like.

The soul was quiet for a while before replying. “They were hiding the soldiers, my Lord.”

“When you burned down the village, were you aware that it housed mostly women and children?” Lu Han repeated in a harsh tone. Minseok was relieved he wasn’t at the receiving end of it.

“They wouldn’t let me know where the soldiers were!” The soul protested, starting to sound desperate.

“So, you saw it fitting to burn down the whole village,” Lu Han concluded, “and its people with it.”

“No! I had to do it! We were at war, and they were not cooperating!”

But Lu Han had already made up his mind, waving for a couple of imps to take the soul away. Minseok watched with wide eyes as the screaming soul was dragged from the hall. It kept screaming how it belonged to Elyxion, how it was a war hero, until its voice was nothing but a rough whine echoing through the hall. Lu Han didn’t seem to be affected by the scene, only requesting for another soul to be brought forward, but Minseok couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Even later in his bed, he thought about it. The soul had thought it had lived a decent life, one that would grant it a place in the fields of Elyxion with so many others. It had thought there was nothing wrong with burning a village full of innocent humans. It had thought he had done good, had lived a good life and would be rewarded after death.

Minseok pondered his own life. Had he lived a good life so far? If Lu Han were to judge him, what faults would the king of the Underworld find? Sure, Minseok thought he had been a good god, but perhaps it wasn’t so simple. There were times when he hadn’t obeyed his mother or had thought ill of her or the other gods. He hadn’t always studied properly and had been lazing around perhaps too often. He had been prejudiced towards the Underworld and Lu Han, even towards Chanyeol. Surely with these kinds of grave crimes Lu Han would send him to Tartarus, steal his voice so Minseok could only seek forgiveness in silence, wondering why he hadn’t done better…

With these thoughts, Minseok finally fell asleep much later than he usually did. He felt like he had barely closed his eyes when Kyungsoo was already nudging him awake, prompting him to go get breakfast. Minseok had promised Lu Han he’d attend the court again, but if he were to be honest, he would have rather slept for the whole day.

Wanting to be a better god than before, Minseok left the comfort of the bed and followed Kyungsoo to the dining hall. Lu Han greeted him with a nod, and Minseok quickly busied himself with a glass of wine so the other wouldn’t see how tired he truly was.

The judging of the souls was an interesting event, but Minseok still felt drowsy after the sleepless night. He was barely able to keep his eyes open during the countless debates between Lu Han and the souls. The wine he kept drinking did not help him stay alert, and Minseok soon felt the world around him slowly fade away, the voices becoming nothing but background noise as he slipped into the world of dreams.

He only stirred from the haze of his slumber when he felt his body being lowered. Slowly opening his eyes, Minseok squinted to see what was happening. Above him was a familiar pair of black eyes, wide and staring at Minseok as if surprised by him waking up. Minseok stared at Lu Han’s face too closely for a moment before kicking the last of the sleep out of his head and realising he was in his bed. With Lu Han hovering above him.

Minseok flinched, the tips of his ears reddening due to Lu Han’s sudden proximity. Lu Han seemed to take this as Minseok being frightened, because he quickly put some distance between their bodies, waving his hands defensively.

“I did not touch you, I promise,” Lu Han hastily explained. “You fell asleep, so I was just carrying you to bed. I will leave right away.” He turned to climb out of the bed, but Minseok stopped him by grabbing Lu Han’s black himation. He blamed the action on the wine and his still somewhat drowsy head.

“It is alright… you can stay,” Minseok whispered.

**…**

“Oh, sweet Cai Xukun, don’t tell me they did the dirty in _my _bed!” Baekhyun gasps, horrified. “Those bastards! Even imps have their rights, and having to sleep in a soiled bed isn’t one of them!”

“Relax,” I try to calm him down. “Nothing happened.”

“Really?” Baekhyun looks at me with hopeful eyes.

“Really,” I assure him. “…At least not that night.”

“_GODS EWW!”_

**…**

“You… want me to stay?” Lu Han sounded dumbfounded, wide eyes staring at Minseok. Lu Han questioning the younger’s words made Minseok feel embarrassed and regretful. Embarrassment was a feeling he was starting to get too familiar with. He had rarely gotten red-faced when playing with his friends, but now, Minseok felt his face heat up fairly often. Knowing the red was evident on his round cheeks made Minseok even more self-aware. Cursed be Lu Han for making him constantly blush.

“Why do you sound so surprised… You are the one who always tells me we are married, and now you dare to act shocked when I request something as simple as this…” Minseok mumbled against the blanket he was using to hide himself. When Lu Han failed to say anything that wasn’t complete nonsense in a completely nonsensical language, Minseok added in a stronger voice, “But you can leave if you want. It was only a request, after all.”

That snapped Lu Han back to reality. “No! I will stay,” he said and climbed over Minseok to settle down on the bed next to him. Minseok knew he was the one who had asked for this, but now that Lu Han was lying next to him, he suddenly felt shy. Not afraid, like had been in the beginning. Minseok knew now that Lu Han wouldn’t do anything to him or touch him in places friends wouldn’t. Not without Minseok’s permission, anyway.

After a long moment of silence, Minseok was finally done staring at the ceiling and dared to turn to his side, facing Lu Han. The other was already lying on his side, watching Minseok. Getting caught in the act made Lu Han flash an ashamed smile, but he didn’t avert his eyes like he had done many times before. Sometimes the young god wished Lu Han would speak his mind instead of just looking at Minseok and trying to say something with his eyes.

Minseok hadn’t invited Lu Han to stay beside him just because he felt lonely in the empty bed, but because he had something to ask him.

“Where do you think I will end up after death? After my life and actions have been judged,” he whispered his fear from last night. It might have been a childish fear, one Minseok was supposed to no longer have since he always insisted that he wasn’t a child. But the image of spending eternity in Tartarus — or somewhere even worse — unnerved him, even though he had started to see beauty in that place too.

“Not here, that I know,” Lu Han answered, reaching for Minseok’s hand and closing it in his own. Lu Han’s hands were cold again, but Minseok didn’t pull back this time. “You will never end up here.”

“Am I not here already?” Minseok smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed after hearing Lu Han’s answer. “And I have not been living that good of a life. I have been a brat sometimes.”

Lu Han shook his head. “No, you have not. The souls I judge here… they are full of filth. Humans are like that. But we are gods, we are above them — or so everyone wants to believe. Perhaps not all of us are that different from the mortals, but I know you are not like that. You will live forever, Minseok, and even if you do not… You will not end up here. You will become one of the stars instead.”

For someone who didn’t talk all that much, Lu Han could sure say pretty things once he did speak up.

“You are quite the poet…” Minseok whispered with a teasing smile on his face.

Red spread from Lu Han’s ears to his cheeks, soon covering his whole face. Minseok tilted his head slightly against the pillow so the other wouldn’t see him smiling at the sight. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one who got embarrassed a lot.

“I speak of pretty things, but in the end, I dragged you here against your own will and am still unwilling to let you go,” Lu Han sighed. “At least I am right where I deserve to be: in the Underworld, surrounded by nothing but the dead for eternity.”

“Do not say that.” Minseok squeezed Lu Han’s hand, intertwining their fingers before the other could slip back to his gloominess. “You… you are not so bad, Lu Han. Not as scary as I thought. Not evil at all. You are actually quite righteous and thoughtful,” Minseok said, trying to summarize the thoughts he had been having about Lu Han. He left out the part where he thought Lu Han had a good body as well. Unlike Lu Han, Minseok didn’t have poetic abilities. Perhaps that was because of the neglected lessons, when he had chosen to take a nap rather than get familiar with the poems his mother wanted to him to read.

Lu Han shook his head, denying Minseok’s words. “You do not even know what I have done.”

“I am still aware that you kidnapped me, in case you think I have forgotten,” Minseok reminded him. He usually added the ‘or forgiven you’ part but chose to leave it out this time. Had he already forgiven Lu Han for kidnapping him? Minseok didn’t know.

Lu Han shook his head again.

“Not just that…”

“Then what have you done?” Minseok asked. He couldn’t picture Lu Han doing anything worse than kidnapping him. Lu Han talked like he had hurt someone, but Minseok doubted that was the case. He hadn’t seen Lu Han hurting anyone during his time in the Underworld. It didn’t fit the image Minseok currently had of the other god.

“I am too ashamed to even say it out loud,” Lu Han said, looking thoroughly disgusted with himself. Minseok looked at him expectantly, still holding Lu Han’s hand, giving him support. After a while, Lu Han closed his eyes. “I have stolen your happiness, Minseok.”

“My… happiness?” Minseok didn’t understand. “You mean by bringing me here?”

“No,” Lu Han denied. “I mean… I have invited several gods here. Told them to… to stay away from you.”

“Huh?” Minseok blinked. “Were they going to hurt me?” He wasn’t aware he had made enemies among the other gods when he had barely even talked to them. Was this why his mother had always been so overprotective, always wanted to know where Minseok was? So that he could stay unharmed…

“No.” Lu Han shook his head, stopping Minseok’s thoughts before the other could feel guilty for thinking ill of his mother’s protective habits. “They were gods looking to marry you. Even after they had been denied by Boa, I went after them, telling them my wrath would know no bounds if they decided to pursue you once more.”

Minseok was speechless. His mother had never mentioned any of this! Never had she said anything about other gods wanting to marry Minseok. The young god had always assumed the other gods truly did not care for him since he was so powerless and unimportant.

“How were you aware of that? Mother never said anything to me,” Minseok asked once he gained the ability to speak again.

“…Because I was one of them,” Lu Han admitted, voice barely above a whisper, looking at their joined hands instead of Minseok’s face. “I too asked for your hand, but Boa rejected me.”

“Mother did…? And that was why you kidnapped me…?”

To Minseok’s surprise, Lu Han shook his head. “No… I… It was the act of a desperate fool. I was not supposed to do that. I have to admit, when you told me you did not want to marry me, my brain just… short-circuited. But that was not it all. I had heard even Kris was going to pursue you, and I knew Boa’s rejection would mean nothing to the king of the gods. That was why I rushed to you in the first place. I thought that… I could not bear the thought of losing you to Kris.”

Minseok felt sick. “Even my own father…?” Mortals generally married someone other than their own father or close relative, but it wasn’t unheard of. It was even less uncommon with the gods, as no one batted an eye if you had a child with your own child or sibling. Godly relationships were complicated. Minseok wasn’t feeling sick because of Kris’ intentions to pursue him, but rather because he hadn’t known about them. He had been completely unaware of everything going on behind his back, just foolishly enjoying his days with his naiad friends.

Never had Minseok felt so stupid and naïve.

“Feel free to hate me,” Lu Han continued, taking Minseok’s words and the silence afterwards as a sign of Minseok thinking about all his losses. “I have stolen your happiness, hidden you here so my brother cannot find you and take you. You could be married to the most powerful of the god, yet you’re stuck here in the Underworld with me.”

“What, no,” Minseok sat up, finally letting go of Lu Han’s hand. Lu Han had completely misunderstood him. “I do not wish to marry my father!”

Lu Han’s mouth fell open after hearing the answer. “You… you do not?”

“No!” Minseok shook his head. “I have barely even talked to him in all this time.” Minseok had always felt too intimidated to approach the god, his father or not. Kris’ interest in him was shocking, as Minseok couldn’t recall his father ever asking for him or approaching him either.

“I… I do not intend to marry anyone,” Minseok concluded. His gaze swept across Lu Han’s handsome features and unruly black hair, his red lips and sharp jaw. “Not yet,” Minseok added and forced himself not to blush.

“Gods…,” Lu Han hid his face behind his hands. “I have made a mess out of everything, only because of my selfish desires and, jealousy.”

Minseok wondered whether Lu Han would let him go if he asked to be freed now. He felt like he probably would. After witnessing how guilty Lu Han constantly seemed because of his actions, how he battled with himself day after day, Minseok was sure this was one of Lu Han’s weakest moments. He could have taken advantage of it. He could have gotten back to his mother, back to grassy fields, back to Jongdae, back to sunshine. He could have gotten back to being watched, being told what to do; back to being treated as a mere child, back to having rules suffocating him. To never having his opinion matter, constantly feeling like he didn’t really matter. If he had only asked Lu Han, he could have gone back.

Minseok remained silent.

He laid down again and burrowed under the covers, pulling the blanket over his head and snuggling closer to Lu Han. The other was still hiding behind his hands as if it would make his actions less shameful to himself and to the world. Minseok lightly touched Lu Han’s hand, pulling it away from the god’s face. Lu Han’s expression was full of desperation when his eyes met Minseok’s.

“You really love me that much?” Minseok quietly asked, inching closer to Lu Han. “You even chased everyone else away…”

Lu Han closed his eyes and sighed. “I… I am aware I do not deserve to love you.”

“And why is that?” Minseok whispered, still moving closer to Lu Han, who hadn’t noticed what Minseok was doing.

“Because,” Lu Han began, finally opening his eyes. Minseok watched the god’s eyes grow wide when he saw how close Minseok was. “…because you are too good for me. Too perfect, too kind, too forgiving. Too everything I am not, and what I do not deserve,” Lu Han finished, his voice sounding strained. Minseok saw Lu Han’s Adam’s apple bob up and down with every nervous swallow. Minseok’s gaze trailed up to Lu Han’s sharp chin, to his button nose, and eventually all the way up to the Lu Han’s dark eyes. They weren’t staring back at him — the god’s gaze was somewhere lower. Minseok experimentally licked his lips and heard a sharp intake of breath, felt Lu Han’s fingers twitch in Minseok’s hand.

When Lu Han’s eyes didn’t leave Minseok’s mouth, Minseok felt his heart start beating to a familiar erratic rhythm. Minseok had never been kissed before — not on the mouth, at least.

He suddenly started to wonder how it would feel like. The press of someone’s lips against his own, the swipe of a wet tongue across his dry lips. Minseok’s thoughts slipped to Lu Han’s lips, so red against his pale face. He wondered if they would feel as cold as Lu Han’s skin. Or perhaps they would be warm against Minseok’s mouth, tasting like wine.

“Lu Han…” Minseok whispered, tilting his face forward, his nose almost brushing against the older god’s face. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but Minseok knew he wanted _something. _

Before Minseok could do anything, even try anything, Lu Han made a sudden move and turned his head away. His body was now facing the ceiling. “I… I am growing rather tired. Shall we sleep?” He breathlessly asked. Minseok, still leaning in Lu Han’s space, could only blink stupidly. Embarrassed and feeling like he had just been rejected, Minseok backed away, putting more space between their bodies.

“Alright,” Minseok agreed, his face burning. It was a good thing Lu Han was tired. Minseok was too. That was why he had had all those silly thoughts. In the morning he would be alright again, no longer thinking about the red lips next to him.

“Good night, Minseok,” Lu Han whispered after a while. His voice was low enough that if Minseok had already been asleep, the voice wouldn’t have awakened him.

“Night… Lu Han,” Minseok replied, his voice drowsy. Despite his earlier unintentional nap, Minseok really was tired. Listening to the heartbeat of the god next to him slowly lulled him towards dreamland. No longer did he think of kissing or wonder whether he was too good for Lu Han. Minseok only thought about how nice the pillow under his head felt, and how warm it was to sleep under the blanket with someone else. A moment before sleep claimed Minseok, he could have sworn something touched his hair, lightly brushing the strands away from his eyes. But he couldn’t be sure, because the next thing he knew was nothingness as sleep finally came over him.

When Minseok woke up, he immediately felt warmer than usual. After all his time in the Underworld, he had gotten used to many things, but the cold wasn’t one of them. Minseok loved the everlasting sunny skies that radiated warmth to every part of his body. But here, he often woke up feeling chilly and with his nose slightly runny.

But not this morning.

This morning Minseok felt cozy and relaxed. He was almost unwilling to open his eyes, hoping to keep enjoying the warmth instead.

He couldn’t pretend to be asleep forever, though, not when he started to slowly realise there was something resting on his waist. Reluctantly, Minseok opened his eyes, letting the world come into focus.

There was a sleeping Lu Han before him, his hand protectively curled against Minseok’s waist. Minseok was used to Lu Han’s skin being cold all the time, but now his hand spread warmth to Minseok’s body, making the other god feel oddly safe. Minseok didn’t dare to move, afraid he would shatter the magic they were under. Instead, he took a long look at the sleeping Lu Han.

Lu Han’s normally furrowed eyebrows now rested higher on his forehead, making him look kinder. But what really stole Minseok’s attention were the god’s long eyelashes. Minseok was aware Lu Han had pretty eyes, knew that he had rather long eyelashes, but now he truly felt taken aback by the other’s beauty. Looking at the way Lu Han’s thick and long eyelashes rested against his pale skin, Minseok felt his breath hitch in his throat. Lu Han usually hid his face under his dark hair — intentionally or not, the young god wasn’t sure. Minseok rarely got a good look at Lu Han’s features, so he made sure to cherish this moment, made sure to study every corner of Lu Han’s sleeping face. It looked like the finest marble, and Minseok couldn’t help himself; he needed to touch. His fingertips brushing against Lu Han’s face, he felt the texture of the god’s lips. Minseok slid his finger up the bridge of Lu Han’s nose to his eyebrow, brushing away the dark hair. Lu Han’s skin didn’t feel cold — perhaps pleasantly cool, but not cold. It wasn’t hard like marble either, but soft and bouncy like dough. Minseok stored the memory of the smooth skin inside his head before letting go so he would not wake Lu Han up.

There was nothing scary about this Lu Han. He was as pretty as any other god; as kind too, Minseok had started to realise. He felt it was such a shame that Lu Han rarely showed himself to others and preferred to stay alone in the Underworld, knowing the other gods avoided the place.

Minseok heard Lu Han’s quiet breathing in the chamber. Unlike the surface, the Underworld could be surprisingly quiet when it wanted to. There were no howling monsters, no whining souls, no imps making noise as they worked. There was just Lu Han’s breathing.

And Minseok’s heartbeat.

He had been so focused on exploring Lu Han’s face that he had failed to register the rapid beating of his own heart.

That, and Lu Han’s hand still holding onto Minseok. The young god was fairly certain that when he had fallen asleep, Lu Han had been farther away. Now Lu Han was almost pressed against Minseok, his arm draped over him, fingers curled against the fabric of the other’s chiton. Minseok couldn’t remember the last time he had been this close to someone. He had often cuddled with Jongdae, but the naiad hadn’t made his heart react like this, hadn’t made Minseok’s pulse flow like a river in stormy weather. With Jongdae, Minseok had always felt peaceful.

With Lu Han, it was different.

Minseok felt restless, even a little jumpy. His heart, together with his thoughts, was running wild. His stomach was doing somersaults again. The part where Lu Han’s hand lay felt like it was on fire; Minseok could feel Lu Han’s touch through the fabric. The way they were lying on the bed, curled up close to each other, was new and different.

Was this the embrace of the married couples?

Minseok felt himself blush at his thoughts. Perhaps it had been wrong to invite Lu Han to stay in his bed. Not because Lu Han would do anything, but rather…

…because Minseok felt like he wanted to do something himself.

He looked at Lu Han’s lips, slightly parted as the god breathed through them. Red like the finest wine Minseok had seen, making him remember his thoughts from last night and prompting him to touch them again.

But the god wouldn’t. He feared Lu Han would wake up if he did. Feared what else he might do once he touched Lu Han again. The longer Minseok stared at Lu Han, the stronger the burning in his stomach got, spreading all over Minseok’s body. It spread to Minseok’s neck, making it feel hot and sticky with sweat. It spread to his fingers, forcing Minseok to ball his hands into fists in order to prevent himself from touching Lu Han’s face again. From his stomach the feeling spread south, making Minseok curl his toes and press his head against his pillow in shame. He was being a naughty god again.

It was all too much, this myriad of feelings, especially the one that spread between his legs. Minseok knew he had to get away from Lu Han if he wanted to clear his head. Carefully removing himself from Lu Han’s arms, he quietly rose from the bed and rushed to the hallway. For the first time he welcomed the chilly breeze hitting his warm, sweaty body. Minseok leaned against the rocky wall, enjoying the cool, smooth surface rubbing against his skin, and tried to calm his heartbeat and even his breathing.

The quiet hallway and the distance from Lu Han couldn’t completely distract Minseok from the source of his problems. He looked at the slight bulge between his legs, visible despite the layered folds of his chiton. He shuddered. Minseok wasn’t stupid or naïve — he knew what the reaction was. Being surrounded by gods full of lust made it impossible not to know what an erection was, no matter how hard his mother tried to keep Minseok in the dark. And this wasn’t the first time Minseok had had one. As much as his mother would like to disagree, Minseok was no longer a child.

He just didn’t know if he… wanted to deal with it. He was afraid it would complicate things, including his feelings.

Ignoring the sensation between his legs, Minseok focused on the cooling air of the Underworld. The smell that had made him puke on the first day was still there, but it was not as strong. It was as if there had been dead fish around somewhere, their bad smell faint in the air. Perhaps Minseok was already used to it, or perhaps the sweet scent from his flowers helped, now spread all over the place. Whatever the reason, the air felt good, helped Minseok’s scrambled thoughts become organized and clearer again. The heat was slowly leaving his body, the naughty urges with it, and Minseok was thankful. Soon he would be able to return to bed and act like nothing was bothering him at all.

**…**

“I’m surprised you know all about these _naughty urges, _Kyungja,” Baekhyun’s lips curl upwards. “Being a virgin imp and all.”

This time, it is my turn to play him. “Who said I was a virgin?” I enjoy the way Baekhyun’s smirk dies down in seconds, replaced by horror.

“You’re joking, right? _Right?!_”

“I do not know. Am I?” I smile and promptly ignore Baekhyun’s gasp, his protests and arguments on how I should know better than to joke about such things. That piece of information will hopefully keep him quietly thinking long enough for me to finish this story.

**…**

If Lu Han had been somewhat distant at times, only looking at Minseok from afar, that was no longer the case. Minseok felt like the other god was constantly by his side. Minseok followed him to the courtroom of the dead every day, and he was slowly starting to enjoy the judging —especially when he was no longer required to just silently follow everything. Lu Han allowed Minseok to make decisions too. It had been unnerving at first, but the responsibility and the heavy consequences for the poor soul made Minseok feel important. No longer was he a child. Lu Han’s encouraging smile only fuelled Minseok’s desire to judge more souls. It wasn’t as hard as it had seemed, and if Minseok was unsure of where he should send the soul, Lu Han was right there by his side to help and advise him on the case.

Minseok almost felt like he was ruling the Underworld alongside Lu Han.

When there were no souls to judge, Lu Han would play fetch with Minseok and Chanyeol, or let Minseok teach him how to grow flowers. (He still ended up with withered plants, but that only made Minseok try harder.) Lu Han was laughing more often too — although sometimes, the god’s smile seemed strained with a hint of sadness.

Wanting Lu Han to forget about his sadness, Minseok proposed something that had been on his mind for a while now: flying together on the manticore’s back. Lu Han had introduced him to the beast some time ago, after Minseok had mistook it as a chimera with wings. He had never seen a manticore before, had not even known such a beast existed. Lu Han, with a proud smile, had explained to Minseok that he had brought the beast from a land across the great sea as a playmate for his chimera. Minseok suspected Lu Han just wanted chimera kitties with wings, but he had kept his thoughts to himself; there was no need to bring the Lu Han’s mood down.

Lu Han had immediately agreed to Minseok’s idea, probably happy to see Minseok showing interest towards one of his beasts. The idea of flying on the monster had seemed exciting, but Minseok couldn’t stop his legs from shaking when they approached the winged beast. Noticing Minseok’s nervousness, Lu Han was quick to grab his hand and promise he’d be right there with Minseok, wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Minseok eventually got his courage back and dared to even pet the handsome manticore before sitting on its back. Lu Han sat behind Minseok, hesitantly putting his hands on Minseok’s waist. The touch was so light Minseok wondered if Lu Han was holding him at all. His mother had never permitted him to even fly on Pegasus, and for a long time, Minseok had wished to soar the skies. Flying in the Underworld wasn’t exactly the same as flying under blue skies, but it would be close enough.

“Are you ready?” Lu Han asked him, and Minseok nodded eagerly. He had never been so ready. He heard Lu Han murmur something to the beast and gently kick his feet to get it moving. Minseok watched the manticore flap its wings once or twice and tense its body for a second before starting to run forward. In a matter of seconds, the beast’s paws stopped touching the ground.

Lu Han’s grip on him got tighter when the manticore really took off. Minseok did his best to hold onto the fur of the beast so he wouldn’t be thrown off in midair. Even so, he felt himself sliding backwards when the beast slammed its wings down, rising higher. Minseok collided against Lu Han’s chest, but before he had time to apologize, the beast surged upwards again. Minseok was screaming not out of fear but because of excitement instead.

And he wasn’t the only one screaming. If Lu Han’s hold on Minseok had been light earlier, now he was squeezing the younger god against his body like his life depended on it — and screaming accordingly too. Even the way Lu Han was pressing his face against Minseok’s neck didn’t muffle the terrified noises leaving the god’s mouth. If Minseok hadn’t known better, he would have thought Lu Han was scared of flying.

“I am flying!” Minseok yelled when he felt the air hit his face as the beast soared the dark “skies”.

“I am dying!” Lu Han cried back. Or so it sounded to Minseok.

When the beast dived down, Minseok let out another scream and dared to raise his hands up. He knew Lu Han’s grip on him was so firm he wouldn’t let Minseok fall — and he didn’t. Minseok was having the time of his life. He had never known flying could be so much fun. Behind him, Lu Han had fallen silent. Minseok could still feel his head pressing against his shoulder, but no longer did Lu Han scream every time the manticore turned in the air. He wasn’t even controlling the beast anymore, and Minseok was starting to learn which way to yank the beast’s fur when he wanted it to fly in a particular direction.

After some rather wild twists and turns, Minseok let the beast fly peacefully over the river Styx, slowly following it deeper into the Underworld. Only then did he register Lu Han’s firm grip around him and feel the god’s hot breath against the nape of his neck.

“L-Lu Han,” Minseok stuttered, his heart starting to beat faster when he felt Lu Han’s chest pressed against his back. “I am not going to fall.”

Lu Han didn’t respond, but he didn’t let go of Minseok either.

“Lu Han?” Minseok tried again but was met silence once more. It seemed Lu Han wished to keep holding Minseok close to his body. Minseok gulped when he realised Lu Han wasn’t going to let go. Waking up with Lu Han’s hand curled against his waist had been nothing compared to this. Minseok felt like his body was melting against Lu Han’s. The older god’s lips were pressed against Minseok’s bare shoulder, just shy from the chiton. Instead of feeling cold, the spot on Minseok’s skin was on fire.

Lu Han was devouring him, and Minseok found himself not hating it.

Letting go of the manticore’s fur, Minseok covered Lu Han’s hands with his own, but the other god didn’t react. Not even when Minseok squeezed Lu Han’s hand with his own. It seemed Lu Han was still a mystery, and Minseok just couldn’t figure out what was going on in his mind.

The manticore, tired of flying the two gods around, was finally starting to descend. Minseok barely noticed it and only realised they had landed when the beast’s paws hit the ground again. Lu Han made no attempt to move away from Minseok or to get down from the beast’s back. Thanks to his grip, Minseok couldn’t have moved even if he had wanted to.

“Lu Han…?” Minseok tried to get the god’s attention again.

Lu Han stayed silent.

It was only when the manticore let out a roar, informing the gods they should get off it while it was still in a good mood, that Lu Han raised his head from Minseok’s shoulder.

“…H-Have we la-landed?” Minseok heard Lu Han shakily ask. Now that he looked at Lu Han’s hands more closely, he saw them trembling as well.

“Yes,” Minseok confirmed and turned to look at Lu Han. The god was pale. Not even his usual pale, but paler than that. He was greener too, eyes unfocused and hair all over his face after flying. Minseok saw how Lu Han’s gaze slowly came into focus, how it darted from Minseok’s eyes to Lu Han’s own arms still wrapped around the younger god. The moment he realised how squished he was against Minseok, Lu Han practically jumped down from the beast’s back, tumbling slightly when his legs got intertwined with his long robes. When his feet touched the ground again, Lu Han slapped his hand against his mouth and started to run away.

“Lu Han?” Minseok hopped down from the manticore’s back, following the running god. Lu Han crouched down over some stones, and when Minseok reached him, he saw that Lu Han was emptying his insides through his mouth.

“Are you alright?!” Minseok cried and let his hand fall on Lu Han’s back. Lu Han didn’t reply, as he was busy puking his guts out. Minseok drew soothing circles on Lu Han’s back until Lu Han finally lifted his head, wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. The older god looked miserable, his eyes red with leftover tears shimmering in the corners, his face and hair sweaty and wet.

“I am sorry,” Lu Han croaked. “I do not do well with heights. One of the reasons why I like it in the Underworld so much…”

“Then why did you agree to fly with me?!” Minseok questioned, disbelief all over his face. Lu Han looked at his feet, looking like he badly wanted to disappear.

“You wanted to fly together and… I…” Lu Han mumbled. “… I want to give you whatever you desire, within the best of my ability.” Then the look on his face changed, and Lu Han quickly turned his back to Minseok to retch again. Minseok barely noticed this, too concentrated to the way his own heart had skipped a beat. He was glad Lu Han was too busy feeling ill, because if he had looked at Minseok right that moment, Minseok was sure he wouldn’t have been able to control himself.

He called some imps to take care of Lu Han, to bring him some fresh water and wine to drink. Knowing Lu Han was in capable hands, Minseok headed for his own chamber and buried himself under the blankets, hoping it would be enough to muffle the loud beating of his heart.

The next day, Lu Han was already feeling better, looking only slightly shaken. They didn’t head for the judging hall, as there were three ancient kings dealing with the souls today. Technically, Lu Han didn’t need to do any of the judging, but he had told Minseok he felt like doing the job from time to time. After all, it was him who was the ruler of the Underworld and not the three kings.

After hearing Kyungsoo mention that he had made a batch of soap with a new scent, Minseok remembered Lu Han’s promise to let Minseok bath with him in the Styx. Minseok was starting to feel dirty again, and the last time he had bathed, he hadn’t even used soap of any kind. Enthusiastic about a possible relaxing day ahead, Minseok made his best puppy face and asked Lu Han if they could bathe. And use the new soap Kyungsoo had made. And perhaps even fill the whole Styx with bubbles that smelled like fresh mint.

Lu Han easily agreed — right after he stopped choking on a piece of bread.

The god kept his word. When Minseok stepped into the river (Lu Han was already in, his back turned to Minseok even without being asked), he didn’t feel the presence of the souls. Lu Han was surprisingly quiet, something Minseok didn’t even realise at first since he kept chatting about various topics, such as if they could make cute little servant outfits for the imps. Lu Han’s answers were short, but it didn’t bother Minseok. He was too engrossed in the bubbles surrounding him, trying to chase them or pop them. The scent was heavenly, too — Minseok felt like he hadn’t smelled this good in ages. When he turned around to ask Lu Han if the other could scrub his back, Minseok finally realised that they were indeed naked together in a river, and that Lu Han’s back muscles were as impressive as ever.

Minseok’s mouth hung open, his question dead on his lips as he let his gaze roam Lu Han’s broad shoulders and sturdy back. It was different seeing it so close up than from behind the rock. He could see the lines of the muscles, identify where one ended and another began. He could see faint scratches on Lu Han’s back, probably caused by monsters’ claws. It was nothing like Minseok’s own soft back; it was evident to everyone who saw it that Minseok hadn’t had a hard day in his life. Mesmerized by the muscles, Minseok inched his hand forward, letting the water guide him closer to Lu Han. He wanted to touch, _needed _to touch it, wanted to know how the muscles would feel under his hand.

Minseok’s fingertips had barely even brushed Lu Han’s skin when the older god jumped at the touch, quickly turning to face whoever had touched him, his hand raised ready to strike. Minseok flinched at the hostile posture, his own hand frozen in midair.

“Minseok? Gods, I thought a soul was sneaking on my back!” Lu Han let out a relieved sigh when it was clear he was not being attacked. Minseok quickly withdrew his hand before he had time to embarrass himself further.

“Sorry, I just…” He started, eyes darting everywhere but Lu Han’s bare chest. Why were there not more bubbles around to cover the sight when he needed them? “Wash my back?” He eventually managed to squeeze out, not daring to ask if he could wash Lu Han’s instead. It would be too dangerous to touch the other’s body. Quickly turning away, Minseok tried to hide the red on his face. What had he been thinking, asking to bathe with Lu Han? His heart was already beating excess, and Lu Han hadn’t even touched him yet.

“Sure,” came Lu Han’s reply. Minseok didn’t miss how choked it was. It only increased the anxiety growing inside him. Still, Minseok thought he could mask his emotions and handle Lu Han’s hands on his back. But when the first touch came, Minseok knew he couldn’t.

“Actually! It is fine! I feel refreshed enough!” He yelled, yanking his body away from Lu Han’s hands and running to the shore. He didn’t even care if Lu Han saw his naked backside, as long as he didn’t see what was happening in the front. Quickly, without even properly drying himself, Minseok pulled his chiton over his head and started looking for his leather sandals. Lu Han had gifted him the pair after he had heard Minseok complaining about his feet being dirty all the time. Minseok heard Lu Han leave the water and made sure to keep his gaze firmly on the ground until he was sure the other god had dressed as well.

“Are you okay, Minseok?” Lu Han asked and Minseok just waved at him, as if trying to swipe Lu Han’s worries away and keep his distance. He hadn’t managed to calm down his body just yet.

“Yes, perfectly fine! Now, where is my other sandal… Chanyeol! You bad dog, give it back!” Minseok yelled when he spotted the dog trying to tear his sandal apart near the waterline. Hopping on one leg, Minseok chased the creature until he got a grip on his sandal. However, Chanyeol wasn’t letting go — he seemed to think this was just like the rope-pulling game Minseok often played with him.

“No, you stupid dog, let go! It is not a rope, it is my sandal!” Minseok growled through gritted teeth, but Chanyeol just pulled harder. For a small dog, he sure had a strong jaw. It was only when Lu Han whistled and threw Chanyeol’s a small imp bone, a favourite of Chanyeol’s (_“Yikes… Suddenly I like Yeollie less…”_), that it let Minseok have his sandal back.

Minseok’s joy, however, was short-lived. He hadn’t anticipated Chanyeol loosening his grip so soon, and when there was no one pulling on the other side of the sandal any longer, Minseok lost his balance.

“_Hiyaah,”_ Minseok let out a shriek when he fell into the shallow water, landing on his bum and making a huge splash. Minseok barely had time to recover from the fall before Lu Han was already rushing to his side, forgetting about keeping his cool.

“Are you okay!?” Lu Han yelled in concern. He didn’t give Minseok a chance to answer, immediately scooping him out of the water. In order to balance himself, Minseok grabbed the front of Lu Han’s robes.

“I am fine,” Minseok squeaked, ignoring his rapid heartbeat. Lu Han was so close, and his arms were tightly wound around Minseok. Lu Han had been very careful to put his hand over Minseok’s chiton instead of grabbing the god’s bare cheeks. Minseok was grateful for that at least, but feeling Lu Han’s hand so close to his bottom didn’t cool his face at all.

“Were you hurt?” Lu Han asked and tilted his head downwards, looking at Minseok. His face was so close that Minseok was sure he could touch it with his lips if he were to just slightly tilt his head. Minseok wondered what kind of reaction Lu Han would have (_“he would drop him in the Styx for sure…”) _if he did that. Suddenly very aware of his position in Lu Han arms, Minseok felt the tingling sensation spread over his body once again. Under his hands, he felt Lu Han’s firm, solid chest. Around his body, Minseok felt Lu Han’s strong arms. Strong enough to keep Minseok still in his arms without getting tired. Minseok’s breath drew quicker, heavier. He swallowed, trying to get rid of his nerves, but found it impossible to calm himself. Lu Han was very close, close enough for Minseok to feel the thumping of his heart if he pressed himself against Lu Han’s chest. Which he did. Lu Han took this as a sign that Minseok was badly hurt and wanted to hurry to the shore.

“Let me check your body for injuries,” Lu Han said, and Minseok’s mind was going places.

He thought of Lu Han’s hand wandering all over his body, trying to find a sore spot to mend. The god’s hand going under Minseok’s chiton if he just told Lu Han his thighs were hurting. Lu Han taking off his chiton altogether for the sake of wrapping Minseok’s body in bandages…

Minseok felt his stomach burn like so many times before when he had been alone at night, having naughty thoughts about the older god. The feeling travelled south, and it was only a matter of time before Lu Han would notice it too. Flushing when he felt something twitch under his chiton, Minseok started to squirm in Lu Han’ arms. He was desperate to hide himself, to make sure Lu Han wouldn’t know what was happening between his legs.

“Minseok, stop, I am trying to help,” Lu Han reassured him and squeezed Minseok closer to him, twisting and turning the struggling god so that Minseok’s body ended up almost sideways in Lu Han’s arms. Minseok was sure Lu Han would feel the hardness against his stomach very soon, so he struggled harder. Lu Han tried to climb out of the river and hold wiggling Minseok in his arms, which was very difficult to do with heavy wet robes dragging him down. After one particularly strong yank, Minseok made Lu Han finally lose his balance, and the both of them fell into the river again.

“Blergh,” Minseok spit out the water in his mouth. The water of the Styx tasted like dead fish, even after all the soap they had used when bathing earlier. Or perhaps the taste was from the souls; whatever the case, it was still awful. The bad taste, however, was soon forgotten when Minseok laid his eyes on Lu Han. Minseok couldn’t help but let out a laugh when he saw the other god’s drenched state.

Lu Han’s black hair hung over his eyes, and the huge wet robes made him look like a drenched baby deer wrapped in a towel much too big for him. When Lu Han lifted his head and Minseok saw the suffering look on his face, he laughed even more, unable to hold it all in. Lu Han simply looked too funny.

The king of the Underworld was not pleased at all, Minseok soon noticed. A wave of water hit his face with such force that it made him fall backwards, back into the water.

“Hey!” He protested when Lu Han swung his hand again, splashing more water on Minseok.

“Serves you right for laughing at me,” Lu Han smirked and tried to hit him with another splash, but this time, Minseok was quicker and countered the attack. Lu Han got a faceful of Styx water that stunned him for a moment before the god attacked again.

The two gods kept splashing water at each other, trying to make the other one wetter even when they were both already soaked. Chanyeol was happily munching on his bone far away from the shore, as he hated getting his tiny bones wet.

“Noo….!” Minseok half-screamed and half-laughed when Lu Han wrapped his arms around him, attempting to throw Minseok into the water. Minseok gripped Lu Han’s robes tight and planted his feet firmly on the riverbed so that he would not budge. In the end, he only managed to trip them both. The pair fell on the shallow side of the river while still giggling. Despite the rocky bottom, the fall didn’t hurt — or perhaps Minseok was having too much fun to feel the pain. So was Lu Han. Minseok felt the god’s body shake against his own as Lu Han laughed. When their laughter slowly died down and they were able to breathe properly, Minseok registered the position they were in. He realised that he was laying in the shallow water, with his chiton soaked almost to the point of transparency. Lu Han was laying on top of him, limbs intertwined with Minseok’s legs and head resting against Minseok’s collarbones.

Minseok was suddenly very aware of their heavy breathing, of Lu Han’s weight against his body and of his own hands pressing against Lu Han’s chest. He almost wished Lu Han hadn’t raised his head to look at Minseok, still smiling, still unaware, because whatever look Minseok had in his eyes erased Lu Han’s smile as well.

No longer did Lu Han look laughable with his dark wet hair framing his face, or with the way water dripped from his long eyelashes to Minseok’s face. Minseok saw Lu Han’s eyes dart downwards to his lips and back to Minseok’s eyes, as if the god had caught himself. Minseok was also painfully aware of how his own eyes wanted to wander lower to Lu Han’s red lips.

It was impossible to ignore it when Lu Han was pressed so tightly against him, Minseok’s soaked chiton feeling thinner than the finest silk. It felt as if he was not wearing anything at all. Lu Han’s robes were a little thicker but just as drenched, letting Minseok feel the other’s body in more detail than his mind could handle.

The worst part was how Minseok felt himself getting hard against the other, and there was no way to hide it. It was only a matter of time before Lu Han would feel Minseok’s reaction to their closeness pressing against his abdomen. He felt Lu Han’s hot breath against his face, and Minseok’s earlier thoughts surfaced again. If he were to raise his head just a little, he would be able to feel those lips against his. The thought of it made Minseok’s dick twitch, and judging by the way Lu Han’s eyes widened, the god felt it too. Minseok felt a blush invade his face and steam come out of his ears. He was beyond mortified by his own reactions.

“Minseok,” Lu Han’s lips formed his name, capturing Minseok’s attention. The god’s voice sounded husky, his tone lower than Minseok had heard before. Minseok could taste the lust in the words, in the way Minseok’s name rolled from Lu Han’s tongue and lips.

“Why must you tempt me so much,” Lu Han asked in a hoarse voice. His expression was lost somewhere between painful and full of lust, Lu Han looking like he was unable to hold himself back any longer. Minseok saw Lu Han’s face, his mouth, getting closer, making Minseok’s whole body freeze in anticipation and his breath hitch in his throat.

Just before Lu Han’s lips met his, the god shifted his position and Minseok felt a similar hardness rub against his groin. It made Minseok realise that things were about to escalate from here, that he was about to get ravished in the river Styx of all places.

A sudden panic hit him, making Minseok summon strength from someplace unknown and quickly push Lu Han away. It had to be done before Minseok could feel Lu Han’s lips on his own, or the god’s hardness rub against his body once more. Had such things happened, Minseok would surely have been too far gone to resist any longer. He saw Lu Han’s body fall backwards from the impact and land into the water yet again.

“I am so sorry,” Minseok squeaked and rushed out of the water in a heartbeat without looking back.

He ignored Chanyeol’s barking, ignored the stares from the imps as he ran past them with his wet chiton still on. He ignored everything until he was in the safety of his own chamber again, away from the prying eyes, away from Lu Han’s touch. Minseok pulled the soaked chiton over his head, threw his lonely sandal away, and dived under the blankets naked before he could catch another cold. He wasn’t too worried about getting a cold, though — not when he felt his face burning together with his whole body. Especially when he thought about Lu Han’s erection rubbing against him.

“Gods,” Minseok whimpered and wrapped his small hand around his own hard cock. What if he hadn’t escaped, if he had let Lu Han have his way with him in the Styx? Lu Han’s hands would have been larger, rougher than Minseok’s own soft ones. They could have easily covered Minseok’s whole member if Minseok so wanted. And Minseok did want. He wanted so badly to let Lu Han have him, wanted the god’s arms around him without the layers of cloth between their bodies. Wanted to feel Lu Han’s muscles under his hands and let Lu Han feel Minseok under him.

Just… not in the Styx. Not when Minseok’s mind was still a mess, not until he had organized his thoughts better. Not until he had fully accepted all the new feelings he had towards the king of the Underworld.

Stroking himself slowly, Minseok let his mind wander to the feeling of Lu Han’s body pressing against his own. He remembered Lu Han’s hard muscles underneath his soaked himation and how firm they had felt against his hand. Precum smeared on Minseok’s skin while his cock throbbed in his hand. He felt ashamed of his strong reaction to the other god, and yet Minseok never stopped touching himself. The more Minseok thought of Lu Han and his broad shoulders or strong hands, the more rapid his strokes became. His breathing grew more shallow, and sweat prickled his forehead as the god neared his release. Trying to cover any noises, Minseok pressed his mouth against the pillow, hoping his moans would not be heard outside.

As he felt his orgasm building and his mind giving into the pleasure, Minseok started to regret his earlier hasty escape. Who cared if he lost his virginity in the Styx? At least it wasn’t a place like Tartarus. Who cared if his feelings were a mess? It wasn’t like they were going to get any clearer in the next few days, and Minseok refused to wait any longer for Lu Han to touch him, to finally consummate their marriage. He knew he probably had a few satyrs loose in his head, but ever since he had seen Lu Han’s naked body, Minseok hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. It was a whole new feeling: Minseok couldn’t remember ever being this attracted to someone’s physical body or vessel before. As opposed as Minseok had been to the thought of it, he now wanted nothing more than for the king of the Underworld to take him and make Minseok his proper wife – before Minseok withered away like all those flowers under Lu Han’s cold hands.

The last thing Minseok thought of was red lips whispering naughty words in his ear. The god felt his toes curl and eyes roll back when the force of his orgasm hit him, soiling Minseok’s hands with sticky liquid.

Slowly, Minseok’s breath evened out and drowsiness took him over. Hand still on his now soft cock, he fell asleep, dreaming of dark eyes and long eyelashes.

**…**

“Damn, Kyungja. That was hot,” Baekhyun whistles. I take it as a compliment.

“Thank you.”

Then, of course, Baekhyun has to ruin it when he adds, “I think I’m hard. You know… down _there._”

“You do not even have anything down there!” I snap at him and remind him of the physiology of imps. But at the same time, I cannot deny the way my cheeks get warm. When Baekhyun opens his mouth, I have a suspicion of what he is going to say next. I beat him to it before he has the chance to make me truly embarrassed.

“And if you say a _word _about how it is my fault and that I should deal with the consequences, I am kicking you out of here,” I snarl at him and watch how Baekhyun quickly closes his mouth. It is nice to know he appreciates his life at least that much.

**…**

The next morning was awkward at first. Lu Han was avoiding eye contact, and Minseok wasn’t much better. He wanted to look at Lu Han, but every time he tried to, Minseok was reminded of his own naughty thoughts from the previous night. It had not been nice to wake up with his hand still on his dick, his body and blankets sticky. Face blooming red, Minseok had handed his blankets to the imp on laundry duty. Thank gods it hadn’t been Baekhyun, or Minseok would have never heard the end of remarks about his soiled bedding.

Gradually, the mood between the gods got better as Minseok forced himself to act like he hadn’t jerked off to thoughts of Lu Han touching him. He tried to start a conversation with the other god, get Lu Han to talk to him about something very unimportant. Minseok did his best not to mention their earlier bathing session, because it was too close to the danger zone he was currently trying to avoid. At least until there were no more curious and possibly gossip-hungry imps around. Only after Minseok mentioned how shiny he thought hydra’s scales were did Lu Han raise his head, and from the sparkle in his eyes, Minseok knew he had him hooked.

“Are they not the most beautiful?” Lu Han beamed. “Wait until you see them after hydra has shed his old skin! The new one is always the prettiest, the colours on it the most vibrant.”

Minseok let out a relaxed sigh when the awkwardness that had hung over the two gods finally seemed to have dispersed. Lu Han forgot to take another bite of his bread, too engrossed in explaining the fine details of hydra shedding its skin and all the things you could do with the old, abandoned skin. _Cute _was the thought in Minseok’s mind when Lu Han almost knocked down his wine goblet. Cute was a word Minseok would have never thought about connecting to Lu Han, but right now, it was the most fitting one. He didn’t tell that to Lu Han, though. He just smiled widely, gums showing, and nodded his head at everything Lu Han told him.

When Lu Han asked if Minseok wanted to try making a new servant outfit for Baekhyun or Kyungsoo with him, decorated with hydra’s skin and flowers, Minseok found himself thinking that this marriage with Lu Han wasn’t so bad.

Not bad at all.

But like all not-bad-at-all things, this had to eventually come to an end.

Before Minseok had the chance to answer Lu Han, Kyungsoo came running to the dining hall. The small imp looked distressed, which wasn’t a common occurrence, so Minseok immediately suspected something was wrong. Probably something other than Kyungsoo adding too much salt into a dish.

“My Lord,” Kyungsoo began, bowing at Lu Han. “Boa has found out Minseok is being held in the Underworld. I am not sure if she is coming with an army or alone, but… she is going to be here, sooner or later.”

As Lu Han’s face paled at the news, so did Minseok’s. His mother was coming for him. Finally. Instead of feeling joyful at knowing he’d be out of the Underworld soon, Minseok felt his mood dampen. It was true that he still missed the sunshine and fresh air the Underworld didn’t provide, but… to go back to his mother, back to all those rules… Minseok didn’t want that. In the Underworld, he had so much freedom. Here he felt like he truly mattered. Minseok knew that after he had been kidnapped once, his mother would watch over him like a hawk. She would probably lock her son in their home, forbidding Minseok from going outside where all sorts of dangers lurked. He would probably have to leave Chanyeol here too.

And…

Lu Han as well. Even if Minseok tried to explain, his mother wouldn’t listen. Minseok knew he wouldn’t see Lu Han again after getting out of the Underworld. He wouldn’t be allowed to see him again.

Minseok lifted his head to see what Lu Han thought about Kyungsoo’s news. The happy laughter was gone from Lu Han’s face, replaced by anger and sorrow. Lu Han’s expression was dark when he listened to Kyungsoo’s quiet words, the imp giving him more information about the matter. Before Minseok could call out to Lu Han, the older god rose from his seat and marched away without another word, leaving a confused Minseok behind. Minseok wished Lu Han had said something to him instead of just walking away like he always did.

Losing his appetite, Minseok left the table as well. With the way Kyungsoo was staring at him, Minseok felt like the little imp wanted to say something. Minseok didn’t understand the silent message, didn’t ask about it either. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, letting Minseok walk past him, and the young god tried not to be too bothered about it. Leaving the imp to his own devices, Minseok wandered to the hallway, wondering what his options were. He didn’t want his mother to keep worrying about him, but Minseok wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave the Underworld either.

One thing Minseok was sure of: he didn’t wish to be apart from Lu Han. Not yet. Not when he had come to like the company of Lu Han, had finally seen multiple sides of him, and… had finally… finally…

Minseok gulped. There was no denying it anymore: he was attracted to Lu Han. And not only to his body. Just the thought of leaving the other god behind and going to a world where Lu Han was nowhere to be seen was enough to sour Minseok’s mood. He hoped his mother wouldn’t be able to reach the Underworld and demand Minseok back. And if she did… Minseok could only hope Lu Han wouldn’t let him go.

Wanting to see Lu Han, _needing _to see him, Minseok made his way through the halls. He had spent enough time in the Underworld that he could sense where the other god was if Lu Han was moody or angry. It wasn’t hard, as Lu Han tended to give strong signals about where he was when he was feeling emotional. Minseok felt the vibrations under his feet and saw scared imps here and there running away from the source of the shaking, away from Lu Han.

Soon enough, Minseok saw a familiar figure in dark robes leaning his forehead against the wall, his fists balled on each side of his body. Even without the quaking ground, Minseok could sense the dark aura that made it clear Lu Han was angry. Despite knowing Lu Han wouldn’t hurt him, Minseok approached him with caution.

“Lu Han…” he spoke softly, catching the other’s attention. Lu Han spared him a glance, just long enough that Minseok could see all the mixed emotions on his face. Then Lu Han turned his back at Minseok again, but before he could walk away, Minseok quickly grabbed his himation.

“Lu Han, wait!” Minseok pleaded.

“Leave me alone,” Lu Han spat, trying to yank his robes from Minseok’s hand. Minseok only gripped them tighter, not letting Lu Han leave.

“Talk to me, please,” Minseok tried, pulling the god towards him despite all the resistance from Lu Han’s side.

“Go away, leave me alone,” Lu Han warned him again, and Minseok could hear the darkness in his tone.

“But—”

“I said _LEAVE ME ALONE,” _Lu Han shouted, turning around in one swift motion. He slammed his hand hard on the rocky wall next to them, trapping a startled Minseok between himself and the wall. Stunned at the sudden outburst, Minseok let Lu Han’s robes slip away from his fingers. Lu Han’s expression screamed anger, and Minseok saw his nostrils flare with each heavy breath Lu Han took.

“S-sorry,” Minseok quietly apologized, feeling like it was his first day in the Underworld again. Even if Lu Han didn’t scare him anymore, the god exploding like that out of nowhere was enough to make Minseok feel nervous.

After hearing Minseok’s timid voice and seeing his terrified face, Lu Han’s expression softened in a heartbeat. “No, I— I apologize,” Lu Han sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, there was no anger to be seen, only sadness and regret. “You must feel happy after hearing the news. You can finally get out of here.”

Minseok didn’t miss the way Lu Han’s lips curled up into a sardonic smile. It hurt more than it should have. Minseok’s fingers found themselves gripping the folds of Lu Han’s himation again. “Lu Han…” he started, unsure what to say. Was it wrong that he had been thinking about staying here? Would it make him look like a fool if he revealed it to Lu Han? The older god thought Minseok wanted nothing more than to leave the Underworld behind. To leave Lu Han behind. Minseok knew there was no sense in his thoughts. Lu Han was his kidnapper; Minseok shouldn’t be thinking about wanting to stay with him.

But not staying with Lu Han didn’t sound like a sensible option to him either.

“My sweet Minseok,” Lu Han sighed again when Minseok failed to find the right words to say out loud. “I hope you can someday forgive me. Perhaps it will take centuries or millennia, but I will not mind. I am sorry for having done this to you. Kidnapping you, forcing you to become my wife, making you stay here…” Lu Han kept apologizing, his eyes tired and unfocused, expression defeated. Minseok didn’t want Lu Han to feel like that.

Lifting his hand, the one that had been gripping Lu Han’s himation, Minseok caressed Lu Han’s pale cheek. He saw the other god blink at the touch, his eyes slowly coming to focus and his gaze locking with Minseok’s. Lu Han’s eyebrows lifted higher, asking a silent question: _what are you doing, Minseok?_

“M-my Lord…” Minseok’s tongue stumbled over the foreign words. He blushed at them. Never had he called anyone his Lord — not even Kris, and he was the ruler of all gods. To Minseok’s surprise, he felt Lu Han’s cheeks grow warmer under his touch. So it wasn’t just Minseok who was affected by the words.

“You… never call me your L-Lord,” Lu Han stuttered at the words too, his eyes never leaving Minseok’s face. His hands were still resting next to Minseok’s head, trapping the younger god between Lu Han and the wall. If Minseok had been an old, wise god, he would have pushed Lu Han away or at least demanded him to open the gates of the Underworld for Minseok’s mother. But Minseok wasn’t old and wise. He was only a young, naïve god who tended to listen to his heart more than the sensible part of his mind. So he didn’t push Lu Han away. Instead, Minseok wrapped both of his hands around Lu Han’s neck, pulling him closer. He felt Lu Han’s unstable breathing against his face.

Minseok made sure Lu Han couldn’t avoid his gaze, that he had nowhere to run. That Lu Han knew Minseok wasn’t going to run away this time either. “Is that not the proper way to call your husband…? Even though we have not… have not consummated our marriage yet.” Minseok tried to keep his voice stable, but towards the end he heard it get quieter, shakier. He hoped Lu Han didn’t feel the way Minseok’s arms shook around him, as Minseok didn’t want him to know just how nervous he was. If there was a possibility of Minseok never seeing Lu Han again after this, he wanted to have a proper goodbye at least.

“Minseok…” Lu Han gulped, sounding nervous as well. “You must know I cannot hold myself back if you tempt me like that.” Lu Han was so close that his forehead was almost touching Minseok’s. Minseok could see the sadness in Lu Han’s eyes being replaced with something else. Minseok knew what it was, with the way Lu Han’s pupils dilated slightly and his expression grew hungry Minseok was sure his own face mirrored the expression.

“I know,” Minseok whispered, very aware of how close Lu Han’s lips were and how rapid his own heartbeat was. His hands still rested on the back of Lu Han’s neck, silently prompting the king of the Underworld to close the distance between their mouths.

Lu Han, losing whatever inner struggle he was having, closed his eyes. That was all the warning Minseok got before Lu Han surged forward, pressing his lips against Minseok’s waiting ones. Minseok let out a sigh, closing his eyes when he finally felt Lu Han’s mouth moving against his own. The god’s lips didn’t taste like death, nor like red wine. They tasted like Lu Han, leaving Minseok wanting more.

Minseok pulled Lu Han closer, tangling his fingers in Lu Han’s dark hair. He felt Lu Han drop his hands down to hold Minseok’s hips, pressing his whole body against the younger god. Minseok was so lost in the sensation of Lu Han’s hands on his body and lips on his mouth that he didn’t even mind the rocky wall pressing into his back. It was Minseok’s first kiss, but if he had known it was going to feel like this, he would have demanded to be kissed decades ago. Lu Han’s lips, unlike his body, weren’t cold at all. In fact, Minseok doubted he had ever felt anything hotter pressing against him. Lu Han kissed him fervently, like he was afraid that once he stopped kissing Minseok, he would never have the chance to do so again. Minseok tried his best to respond with the same amount of enthusiasm, to show Lu Han that he didn’t want to go anywhere, didn’t want to be separated from his arms.

Minseok was inexperienced in kissing but didn’t let the fact bother him. When Lu Han opened his mouth against his, Minseok eagerly followed the god’s example. He shivered at the feeling of Lu Han’s tongue tickling his lips, brushing against his own tongue before further exploring Minseok’s mouth. Following his instincts, Minseok tilted his head to give Lu Han better access to his mouth. He was rewarded with a low moan — a sound that immediately travelled south, making heat pool in Minseok’s belly. His hands on Lu Han’s neck were starting to get hot and sweaty, and Lu Han’s skin wasn’t much better. Gone was the coldness, Lu Han’s skin being on fire under Minseok’s touch.

“Minseok,” Lu Han gasped when he finally pulled away to breathe. But Minseok wasn’t in the mood for conversation anymore. He chased after Lu Han’s lips, sealing them quickly and giving the older god no chance to keep talking. Minseok experimentally licked Lu Han’s lips before giving his lower lip a small bite. The sound that escaped Lu Han’s mouth caused Minseok’s dick to twitch, making Minseok realise he was getting hard. If Lu Han hadn’t been so engrossed in kissing Minseok, he would have surely noticed the prominent hardness rubbing against him.

When Minseok took Lu Han’s lower lip between his own and lightly sucked on it, Lu Han groaned louder. He let his hands wander away from Minseok’s hips to grab his ass instead. Before Minseok had time to tease Lu Han’s mouth further, he felt the god squeeze his cheeks. Minseok yelped against Lu Han’s mouth, his body jumping forward. His eyes widened when he realised he wasn’t the only one affected by the kissing. This time, though, Minseok wasn’t going to run away. Lu Han must have finally felt the hardness resting inside Minseok’s chiton as well, if the sharp intake of breath the younger god heard was to be trusted.

Suddenly Lu Han scooped Minseok into his arms. Minseok yelped when his feet left the ground, but he recovered from the shock quickly enough. He held tighter onto Lu Han, gently wrapping his legs around him for better support. When Lu Han pressed his body closer, squeezing Minseok between him and the wall, Minseok felt Lu Han’s clothed erection rubbing against his own. Minseok couldn’t stop the whimpers from escaping his mouth. Lu Han’s own mouth was lost somewhere on Minseok’s neck, sucking red marks into it. It was making the young god’s head dizzy and thoughts incomprehensible.

There was only one thing Minseok could make sense of in the mess that was his mind.

“Lu Han…” he mewled weakly when he felt Lu Han’s teeth graze the skin of his neck. “M-make me your wife.”

Lu Han detached his lips from Minseok’s neck and pulled his head back to look at him. Minseok looked at Lu Han too. His hair was messy, and his lips looked swollen and well-kissed. Lu Han’s whole face was red and his eyes were dark, but for once the darkness had nothing to do with anger or gloominess.

For a moment, Minseok’s heart stilled. He was afraid Lu Han would just back off like he had done so many times before, leaving Minseok behind, hot and bothered. Lu Han kept staring at Minseok without saying a word. Before Minseok could repeat his request, silently the god turned around, still holding Minseok up with his hands. When Minseok realised Lu Han was carrying him somewhere, he wrapped his legs tighter around him and buried his head against Lu Han’s neck. Minseok tried very hard not to shudder every time his body lightly bounced and caused his cock to rub against Lu Han’s body.

Minseok was glad Lu Han’s previous angry mood had chased all the nearby imps away, because Minseok didn’t wish to be seen in his current state by anyone other than Lu Han. No one else was allowed to see Minseok’s face this red and kissed, his neck full of darkening marks. His lips moist with saliva, body trembling against Lu Han’s.

Lu Han carried Minseok all the way to his chamber. Minseok recognized the chamber from its huge size as well as from Lu Han’s huge bed and the enormous desk. A moment later, the god carefully laid Minseok on the bed, following after him. Minseok remembered the first time he had been laid onto this bed. His heart had been beating madly that time too, but for an entirely different reason. Minseok recalled how frightened he had been of Lu Han’s touch that time.

Now, he welcomed it.

Laying himself down between Minseok’s legs, Lu Han wasted no time in giving kisses to Minseok’s cheeks. Then he kissed his forehead, and finally, after Minseok let out a loud whine, Lu Han kissed Minseok’s lips again. Minseok let himself drown in Lu Han touch, allowed his body to melt against the other. When he felt Lu Han’s hand reach for the underside of his chiton, Minseok started to untie Lu Han’s robes. Lu Han’s himation was too fabric-heavy, too long, providing too much cover for his body. Usually himation didn’t covered the chest area, but because of the chilly Underworld temperature, Lu Han’s robes consisted of multiple extra layers, covering his whole body. Minseok yanked and pulled and pushed fabric out of the way until he was rewarded with the sound of the cloth falling from Lu Han’s body altogether. Minseok barely had time to feel Lu Han’s now exposed body, when he felt Lu Han’s fingers on his skin.

“Ah,” Minseok let out a mewl when Lu Han’s hands touched his bare thighs under the chiton. Lu Han slid his fingers across Minseok’s skin, making the younger god shiver in anticipation — especially when Lu Han’s fingertips grazed Minseok’s still hardening member.

“Why are you so beautiful?” Lu Han whispered, detaching his lips from Minseok to look at the young god lying under him. Minseok couldn’t believe his ears. He was not the beautiful one here — that title belonged to Lu Han. He had always thought Lu Han was pretty, perhaps even beyond beautiful with his pale skin and red lips and dark eyes. But right now was the most beautiful Lu Han had ever looked: his dark hair tousled, cheeks red and lips kissed swollen. Minseok couldn’t get enough of the sight.

“Am not,” he shook his head.

“Are too,” Lu Han murmured, kissing Minseok’s eyelids and the tip of his nose. After that, he buried his face somewhere in Minseok’s hair, planting a kiss there before moving his mouth to Minseok’s jaw and gently sucking marks there too. Minseok found it difficult to know where to concentrate. Lu Han’s fingers were so close to the area that needed them the most, and his lips felt alluring against Minseok’s skin. At the same time, Lu Han’s bare chest and round nipples were right in front of Minseok. Reaching for Lu Han’s chest, Minseok planted his hand over it, feeling the beating of Lu Han’s heart underneath his touch. True to his mischievous side, Minseok pinched Lu Han’s left nipple. The god buckled forward, his hand slipping off from Minseok’s thigh.

“M-minseok!” Lu Han gasped breathlessly, turning his head to stare at the smiling god under him. Minseok tried his best to look innocent, which turned out to be rather difficult when Lu Han had his revenge by biting his earlobe. Lu Han’s tongue swirled against the inner parts of Minseok’s ear, causing the young god to squirm and giggle under Lu Han thanks to the tickling sensation. Trying to make Lu Han stop, Minseok hit him gently on the shoulder. Lu Han’s mouth only moved to Minseok’s neck, this time marking the other side. His hands were busy untying Minseok’s chiton, which soon fell from the god’s shoulders, revealing Minseok’s round and pointed nipples.

Lu Han’s hands were on the pink buds the moment they were exposed to the Underworld’s cool air. Minseok moaned weakly when Lu Han took one of his nipples between his fingers and squeezed it. No one had ever touched his nipples like that, twisting and rotating them under their thumbs. Touching Minseok’s nipples with his hands wasn’t enough for Lu Han, Minseok soon noticed: the god left his neck alone and attacked the pink circles with his mouth instead.

“W-wait, that is embarrassing…!” Minseok tried, but it was in vain as Lu Han’s mouth on his chest didn’t budge. When trying to shake Lu Han off wasn’t working, Minseok slowly surrendered to the situation and let his hands roam across Lu Han’s body instead. He first traced the shapes on his back and tried not to choke on his saliva when he pressed his hand against the firm muscles. Next in line were the arms. Then Minseok let his hands wander downwards over Lu Han’s toned stomach. Minseok felt each and every muscle with the tips of his fingers, until his hand came in contact with something hot and heavy.

First Minseok pulled his hand away in surprise, but curiosity soon took him over. He couldn’t lie to himself any longer. Soon after he had seen Lu Han’s naked body, Minseok had found himself wondering how it would feel to touch the god’s cock. Slowly, Minseok curled his hand around the tip and felt the veins, tracing them with his fingers. It was enough for Lu Han to finally leave Minseok’s chest alone and lift his head to look at the other.

“Touch me too, Lu Han.” Minseok gulped, tired of his own erection being ignored, resting heavy against Minseok’s belly.

Lu Han kept looking at Minseok’s flustered face. His eyes trailed over the sweaty orange hair that covered Minseok’s forehead and the eyes that were pleading for Lu Han’s hands on him. The king of the Underworld nodded, looking a little shaken. “Anything you wish.”

That was all Minseok had wanted to hear. Lu Han wasted no time in wrapping his slender fingers around Minseok’s cock and making the younger god sigh from the pleasure of finally being touched. He had guessed right; Lu Han’s hands covered his member much better than Minseok’s own small hands. When Lu Han gave Minseok’s dick a couple of experimental pumps, Minseok felt the sensation travel all the way to his toes, curling them against the bedding. Instinctively he spread his legs a little further apart, so Lu Han could fit between them better. Not forgetting Lu Han’s throbbing cock, Minseok slid his own hand lower to cover it more properly and give it a squueze. He heard the way Lu Han tried to muffle his moans against Minseok’s wet chest, the god’s back arching with every stroke of Minseok’s hand.

Minseok wasn’t in any better shape. Every time Lu Han moved his hand, his thumb rubbing against the tip of Minseok’s cock, the young god felt himself slip further into bliss. Minseok tried to bite his lips so the constant moans wouldn’t escape his mouth, but after Lu Han skilfully flicked his wrist, Minseok could no longer hold them in.

“Ah”, Minseok moaned. Lu Han’s hand felt too good. The rough texture of it just increased the pleasure as Lu Han kept moving his hand over Minseok’s cock, which was already slippery from all the pre-cum spilling out. Minseok felt his leg shake and he hardly remembered to move his own hand, too lost in the sensation Lu Han was bringing him. Only when it was becoming too much, when Minseok felt he was about to explode under Lu Han’s touch, did he stop Lu Han’s hand with his own. “Lu Han,” Minseok choked, his mouth filled with saliva. “I am going to come…”

When Lu Han looked at him with unsure eyes, Minseok continued. “I do not want to come before you… before you make me your wife.”

The meaning of Minseok’s words dawned upon Lu Han’s red face, his mouth forming a little ‘o’. Blinking his way through the haze he was currently in, Lu Han squeezed Minseok’s face between his hands. Minseok didn’t even mind that his cheeks were soiled with his own pre-cum. “Like I said,” Lu Han whispered, “anything you wish”. He then kissed Minseok full on the mouth, kept kissing him until Minseok felt his lungs starting to burn from the lack of oxygen. When Lu Han finally let go, it was not without murmuring “spread your legs a bit” against the god’s lips first.

Minseok did as he was told.

Not a moment later, Lu Han wrapped his arms around Minseok’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders, making Minseok feel like he was being bent in half. It didn’t feel bad, though; not with the way Lu Han’s bare body hung over him.

“Minseok,” Lu Han said, trying to blink his blush away. “You know how gods can moisturize themselves to keep the skin of their vessels looking good?”

Minseok nodded, unsure where Lu Han was going with that.

“Well,” Lu Han cleared his throat. Him acting this way was starting to make Minseok embarrassed too. Minseok thought it was a little late for that. He was already lying underneath Lu Han, his body bare and bent, cock flushed against his belly. Only after a small pause was Lu Han able to continue. “I need you to moisturize yourself. Down there.”

“W-where?” Minseok blinked. He didn’t quite understand.

Not until he felt Lu Han’s finger circling his hole.

“Oh,” Minseok said, his cheeks burning. “Okay.”

Knowing Minseok had got the message, Lu Han inserted the first finger inside. Minseok gasped at the foreign feeling but didn’t forget to do what Lu Han had asked of him. He understood why the god had advised him to do so – the slick made it easier for Lu Han to move his finger in and out. Just when Minseok had got used to the slender finger poking at him, Lu Han added another. A tiny sob escaped from Minseok’s lips, which Lu Han soon sealed with his mouth. With the older god kissing him, Minseok didn’t mind the weird feeling of Lu Han’s fingers spreading his hole, making it ready for something larger.

“You are doing so good,” Lu Han murmured against his lips when Minseok started to willingly grind his own ass against the fingers inside him. Minseok might have touched himself every now and then, but never had he put anything in him. Now, with Lu Han’s fingers steadily moving inside him and Minseok moving against them, he wondered why he hadn’t done so before. It felt too good. With Minseok’s insides so slick and slippery, it was easy for Lu Han to soon add a third finger. At the feeling of being filled so well, Minseok wrapped his arms around the older god, his lips never leaving Lu Han’s.

When Lu Han’s fingers hit a spot Minseok hadn’t even known existed, the young god buckled up his hips.

“Gods,” Minseok moaned when Lu Han touched the spot again. He hadn’t known such pleasure could exist without touching yourself.

“Good?” He heard Lu Han whisper against his mouth. Minseok nodded frantically, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. He felt Lu Han smiling against his mouth, spreading Minseok’s insides further apart with his fingers. Every time Lu Han hit the spot that caused Minseok to arch his back, the young god felt like he was about to explode. However, there was something else he wanted to feel before that.

“More,” Minseok demanded. “I want to feel you more.” Lu Han’s fingers were good, but they weren’t what Minseok was after. Luckily, Lu Han seemed to understand what Minseok meant, as Minseok soon felt Lu Han’s fingers leave his hole. Throbbing at the sudden emptiness, Minseok’s body demanded to be filled again. He didn’t have to wait for too long before something much thicker was resting against his hole. Holding his breath, Minseok felt with every fibre of his body how Lu Han slowly pushed himself in. He tried to relax his body to the best of his ability, but he couldn’t help the way his muscles tensed as Lu Han filled him. A stray tear escaped Minseok’s eye. Despite his insides being wet and slippery and ready for Lu Han, it still hurt. Minseok had known it wouldn’t be painless — his mother had warned him plenty of times, after all.

Noticing Minseok’s discomfort, Lu Han was quick to kiss the tears away from the god’s eyes. He murmured soft words against Minseok’s lips and just held him against him until he felt the other’s body relax. Only then did he push the rest of the way in, making Minseok moan against Lu Han’s lips. Lu Han didn’t give Minseok much time to relax before he started to move his hips. He went slowly at first, but the more Minseok got used to the feeling of Lu Han’s cock deep inside of him, the faster Lu Han’s pace became.

Soon Minseok wasn’t sure where his own body ended and Lu Han’s began. He only knew the slickness between their bodies and the heat building in him. Lu Han had dug his teeth into the soft flesh of Minseok’s shoulder, and Minseok’s own head bobbed up and down to the rhythm of Lu Han’s thrusts. His arms were around the older god’s neck, holding Lu Han close to him. Minseok’s legs hung over Lu Han’s shoulders, uselessly swaying left and right.

After a particularly deep thrust, Minseok’s eyes rolled back and a string of uncontrollable moans escaped his mouth. He was sure the pillows under him were soiled with his drool, and the bedding with whatever leaked out of Minseok’s ass. The poor imp on laundry duty was going to have a field day with the ruined blankets.

But right now, Minseok couldn’t care less about imps. Or his mother, or the world above, or anything that wasn’t Lu Han’s throbbing cock hitting the right spot deep inside him. A familiar feeling started to spread in Minseok’s belly, and judging from the gasps and moans Lu Han let out against his shoulder, he wasn’t far from release either.

“Lu-Lu Han,” Minseok whined, wanting to be touched. Lu Han seemed to understand the young god’s desperation. He wrapped his fingers around Minseok’s heavy dick again, rubbing it against Minseok’s stomach, which was wet from all the precum dripping from the god’s cock. Lu Han’s touch made Minseok finally unwrap his hands from the god’s neck and grab the bedding beneath him instead. He squeezed the sheet like his life depended on it.

“Minseok,” Lu Han moaned in the middle of rolling his hips, hitting the very same spot that had given Minseok so much pleasure before. “I am going to…”

“Inside,” Minseok urged the other, barely able to speak when Lu Han’s dick scratched the spot that was itching the most. “Babies. I want godly babies,” he blabbered, not really knowing what he was saying. But whatever escaped his mouth seemed to have a bigger effect on Lu Han than on Minseok, as Minseok felt the other rolling his hips almost painfully hard, Lu Han’s balls slapping against Minseok’s ass before the god’s body stilled completely. Lu Han groaned against Minseok’s shoulder, and the young god felt something wet and sticky fill his insides. His godly babies…

After recovering from his orgasm, Lu Han stroked Minseok to his release with broad, swift motions. Minseok was soon arching his back and moaning nonsense as his belly and Lu Han’s hand were soiled with cum. Once the younger god had found his pleasure as well, Lu Han let go of Minseok’s legs and allowed his own tired body to collapse against the other after pulling himself out.

Minseok didn’t mind the weight pressing over him or his hole leaking Lu Han’s cum and other liquids. He was too blissfully happy to care. Too out of everything to care. Even the pain in his legs from being spread for so long didn’t register in his mind. Minseok only felt Lu Han’s breath near his ear and the god’s heartbeat against Minseok’s chest.

Minseok felt content. Content enough to be ready to fall asleep despite having woken up not too long ago. Wrapping his arms around Lu Han once more, Minseok wanted to make sure the other wouldn’t leave him. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. They could have the conversation after getting some rest, after they had both cleared their heads a bit.

**…**

“Shit,” Baekhyun interrupts me. “I think I hear them.”

I am quick to blink myself out of the world of my story and sharpen my ears. Baekhyun is telling the truth: I hear gods approaching our hiding place. I knew this would not last forever, but…

“I am so close to finishing this story. Just a little more. I just needed a little more time.” I rub my horns, feeling disappointed. Baekhyun keeps looking at me. Knowing him, I suspect he is going to say something dirty about the erotic parts of the story. His mouth knows no boundaries, even if there is a deadly danger getting closer to us.

“That story,” Baekhyun begins. “Finishing it means a lot to you, right?”

“Yes,” I nod. “Out of all the plays and novels I have written, this shall be my masterpiece. Well, it would be. _If _I had the time to finish it.” I do not mention anything about all those naughty stories I have written in the past. It is not wise to let Baekhyun know just how many ideas I get every time Minseok pets the chimera.

Baekhyun looks uncertain, biting his lower lip and flicking his horns with his fingers. Then he closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

“Okay,” he eventually says, opening his eyes again. I see how determined his gaze is.

“Okay?” I ask, not knowing what he means.

“I… I’ll go distract them. So you can finish their story,” Baekhyun says and looks into my eyes. I feel my jaw drop. This is unlike him.

“Why would you sacrifice yourself like that?” I demand to know. Baekhyun is still looking at me, and there is a tiny smile on his lips — one more innocent than most of his smiles and smirks.

“Your wish is to finish the story, Kyungja. And I’m going to make sure that wish gets fulfilled, even if I have to risk my life for it.”

My heart skips a beat, I am sure of it. I stare at Baekhyun and his unwavering expression. He really is going to do this for me, to risk his life just for me. Just because I want to finish the story before they find us.

Something swells in my chest.

Before I know it, my body moves. It surges forward on its own, and my mouth meets Baekhyun’s. The contact is brief but long enough for it to be clear this is no accident. I hear him gasp against my mouth, probably surprised I would do this. I am surprised too, as I have tried my best to ignore and avoid these feelings. Before Baekhyun has the time to do anything stupid like wrap his arms around my body – or for gods’ sake – use his tongue, I pull myself away.

“Thank you, Baekhyun,” I say and hope I do not sound completely out of breath; it had only been a short kiss, after all.

“Kyungja…” Baekhyun says my name, eyes wide and fingers touching his mouth. Before he has the chance to say anything else, I push the small door of our hiding place open and shove the other imp outside. Baekhyun’s expression switches from loving and tender to shocked and surprised in a heartbeat.

“Go distract them, then.” I wish him farewell and slam the door shut once more.

I have a story to finish.

**…**

Lu Han looked at the sleeping figure next to him, feeling completely disgusted with himself. Hadn’t he promised to himself that he would not touch Minseok, would not cause him any harm while the other was forced to stay in the Underworld? Those had been his intentions, and what had Lu Han done? He had gone completely insane and ravished Minseok. Ravished him to the point where Minseok had fallen asleep right after coming.

It had been a miracle Lu Han had managed to detach himself from Minseok without waking him up. Lu Han knew he shouldn’t have given into the temptation, but Minseok had been right there. He had been caressing Lu Han’s cheeks and saying words that had made it harder and harder for Lu Han to resist. Hadn’t Minseok fled just yesterday when Lu Han had been on the verge of losing it and kissing Minseok in the Styx? Hadn’t Minseok felt Lu Han’s ugly desires against his body and pushed Lu Han away? Hadn’t Lu Han decided that he would not touch Minseok anymore? That he would let him go after a few more days, and that would be it.

All those nice promises, and all it had taken was one look at Minseok’s beautiful brown eyes to make Lu Han forget everything.

“I am so sorry,” Lu Han whispered, quiet enough not to wake Minseok. He walked towards the water bin located in the corner of his chamber and wet a clean rag in the cool water. Carefully he wiped Minseok’s sticky and soiled body clean, cleaning the insides of the god as well as he could without waking Minseok up. Lu Han kept his gaze on the ceiling, not wanting to disturb Minseok’s privacy any more. What was done was done, and there was nothing he could do about it now. Lu Han could, however, open the gates to the Underworld. He could lead Boa in, whether she came with an army of gods or not, and let Minseok leave without seeing Lu Han ever again. It was for the best, Lu Han knew. That way he wouldn’t have to witness the disgust and regret on Minseok’s face when he woke and realised what Lu Han had done to him.

Because surely Minseok would regret it. Even if Lu Han hadn’t taken him by force, Lu Han knew Minseok would regret everything. Perhaps the news of his sudden rescue party on their way to the Underworld had momentarily disturbed something in Minseok’s head. Making him confused long enough for him to allow Lu Han to… do that to him. Once the young god woke up, Lu Han knew things would be different. It didn’t matter if Minseok no longer seemed to fear him, or if he had looked like he had been enjoying Lu Han’s company.

Minseok had said he would never love Lu Han, and Lu Han hadn’t forgotten about those words.

Lu Han covered Minseok with a clean blanket, so the other god wouldn’t catch a cold sleeping naked in the Underworld. After making sure no toes were sticking out from the blanket, Lu Han quickly left his chamber and headed for the gates.

It was time to open them.

**~ ~ ~**

When Minseok woke up, it wasn’t to Lu Han’s gentle kisses like he would have preferred. He didn’t even wake up on his own with Lu Han’s arm around his waist. No, Minseok woke to Baekhyun shaking him left and right until Minseok felt everything inside his head had switched locations. It was always a miracle how tiny imps could contain such power.

“Enough, _enough!” _Minseok yelped when the chamber wouldn’t stop spinning in his eyes. “I am awake!”

“Minnie!” Baekhyun cried. “We have a problem, your momma’s coming here!”

It took a moment for Minseok to gather his thoughts after being woken up so rudely. The first thing he noticed, to his dismay, was that Lu Han wasn’t in the bed any longer. Minseok tried not to feel hurt about it. Then he looked at Baekhyun’s worried face.

“But…” Minseok rubbed his head. He had no idea how long he had slept. His body was starting to feel sore all over, and the sudden wake-up call hadn’t helped the matter. Minseok wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, Lu Han preferably joining him because Minseok’s sore body demanded cuddles. But before that, there was Baekhyun and his worries to deal with.

“But,” Minseok started again. “She cannot get in, right? The gates of the Underworld are closed, are they not?”

“That’s why I came to wake you!” Baekhyun piped up. “Lord Lu Han went to open them by himself!”

Minseok stilled. “Lu Han… did what?”

“My Lord’s gone crazy, letting the other, probably hostile, gods just march in here…! You know us imps will be the first ones to bite the dust if the Underworld turns into a battleground. Do something, Minnie!” Baekhyun pleaded with his big imp eyes. Before Minseok could respond, there was a barking sound coming from the doorway. Chanyeol, who had been cruelly left out when he had tried to follow Minseok and Lu Han earlier, was running across the chamber to jump on Minseok’s lap.

“See? Even Yeollie wants you to do something!”

“B-but what can I do? Does Lu Han wish to fight my mother and the other gods?” Minseok asked, trying to dodge Chanyeol’s attempts to lick the god’s face. He didn’t want Lu Han’s kisses to be washed away just yet, especially not with a dog’s saliva. At the same time, Minseok couldn’t entirely mask his smile. Lu Han was going to fight for him. How marvelous, how heroic! He was like those heroes from the stories the nymphs and naiads had always told Minseok.

“Aren’t you his wife now?” Baekhyun yelled, interrupting Minseok’s daydreams. Despite the severity of the situation, the imp didn’t quite manage to mask the smirk on his face. “I see you have finally consummated your marriage. Good thing I’m an avid fan of the satyr gossip parchments. They come with a lot of… _useful _tips that I have been sharing with Lord Lu Han for centuries. I see he has put those to good use.”

Minseok didn’t miss the way Baekhyun’s gaze swept across his neck, which he knew was covered in marks. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about his exposed body, Minseok covered more of himself with the blanket, pulling it all the way to his jaw to hide his neck. Chanyeol let out a whine when he rolled out of the bed with the sudden yank of the blanket.

“And I don’t think Lord Lu Han has any intention to fight whoever comes here. He’s letting you go free. But that doesn’t mean the other gods will be as peaceful! I’m telling you, a bunch of dead imps isn’t a pretty sight. I’m too young to die, anyway! I haven’t even confessed my feelings to Kyungja yet!” Baekhyun hurried on with his explanation, pulling out a clean chiton from somewhere for Minseok to change into. The god didn’t want to know how Baekhyun had known his old chiton was dirty and practically unusable. When Minseok was wrapping the clean cloth around his body, something that the imp had said clicked with him.

“Lu Han has no intention to fight my mother? He is just… letting me go?” Minseok felt his heart drop to his stomach. Chanyeol had snuck back onto Minseok’s lap, but not even his nuzzling was enough to drive the grave feeling away. What did Baekhyun mean, saying Lu Han would just let him go without even trying to persuade or fight Minseok’s mother? He hadn’t even asked if Minseok wanted to leave the Underworld. Minseok had meant to tell Lu Han what he really wanted after seeking him out earlier, but then… well, things had escalated in a different direction. Not that Minseok was complaining, but it was starting to seem he really should have talked to Lu Han before doing what his dick had wanted him to do.

“Baekhyun!” Minseok reached for the imp, grabbing his thin arm. “I do not want to go!”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “You don’t? Don’t you hate it here?”

“No!” Minseok cried. “I mean… I do not want to leave Lu Han… I…” He couldn’t get the words out without a blush spreading on his face. “I…”

Baekhyun whistled. “Gods be damned. One night with our Lord, and you’re ready to love the Underworld. Our Lord must have given it to you good.”

“Baekhyun!” Minseok hit the imp on the head with his fist. “I am being serious! What can I do? I do not want to go back to my mother.”

“I was being serious too…” Baekhyun mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Then his expression grew more hesitant, like he was about to reveal a huge secret to Minseok. “…There is one way. For you to stay.”

That caught Minseok’s attention. He stood up so abruptly that Chanyeol found himself on the floor again. This time, the skeletal dog had had enough. With one last angry glare, he dived under the bed and stayed there, ignoring the imp and the god.

“There is?! Then tell me what it is this instant,” Minseok demanded, and Baekhyun looked like he regretted opening his mouth — which didn’t happen often.

“Our Lord has forbidden it, though. Me and Kyungja already proposed it to him in the beginning, but he rejected the idea right away…” The imp tried to act nonchalant about the idea, seeming to have decided it would be a mistake to reveal it to Minseok after all.

“What idea?” Minseok asked, feeling impatient. His mother could march in at any moment. If there was a way not to leave the Underworld, he needed to know about it right away. Baekhyun seemed to hesitate to answer at first, but when Minseok’s face started to fume with something other than embarrassment, the imp gave up, not wanting to be the target of Minseok’s anger.

“The pomegranate seeds!” The imp yelped before Minseok got his hands on him. “If you eat enough pomegranate seeds, you cannot leave the Underworld. Ever again. Not even if your mother wants you to. They… they tie you to this place.”

_You cannot leave the Underworld. Ever again. _The words rang in Minseok’s mind. Never again would he see the blue skies or feel the fresh breeze against his face.

But never again would he have to let his mother make all the decisions concerning his life. Never again would he have to leave Lu Han.

“How quickly can you bring me those seeds?”

**~ ~ ~**

“Do not think I will leave things at this!” Boa raged while marching towards Lu Han’s chamber. “Once I have my baby boy safely in my arms again, you shall know my wrath. And not just you — the whole Underworld shall know it! Opening the gates was a small gesture, but not nearly enough to make up for the fact that you dared to kidnap my baby for six months! You are a monster, Lu Han!”

“I know…” Lu Han muttered and followed Boa. How he wished he had at least put some clothes on Minseok. Boa was not happy, and she would be even less so once she found her “baby boy” sleeping naked on Lu Han’s bed.

_With a neck full of marks left by my lips and teeth, _Lu Han remembered and winced. He had acted like such a beast, an uncontrollable one. He would be repenting that sin for the rest of eternity, alone in the Underworld.

Accepting his fate, Lu Han did nothing when Boa yanked open the door to his chamber, revealing Minseok on the bed. Lu Han was slightly relieved to see Minseok was already decently dressed. There was nothing to be done about the dark marks around his neck, but Lu Han doubted Boa would get much angrier. Not when she was already fuming so much that even Lu Han’s lovely chimeras had run far away the moment the harvest goddess had entered the Underworld.

Lu Han was wrong.

“Minseok, my ba—_good_ _gods_ what are those marks around your neck!?” Boa shrieked when she laid her eyes on Minseok. Minseok, eyes wide open at the sudden sight of his mother and Lu Han, didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. Minseok was too busy yanking seeds out of a fruit and stuffing them into his mouth. Lu Han recognized the fruit immediately.

It was pomegranate.

Lu Han’s blood ran cold.

“Minseok, no!” Lu Han yelled, rushing past Boa and running to Minseok, practically slapping the fruit out of his hand. “How many have you eaten?” Lu Han demanded to know, ready to open Minseok’s mouth and dig the seeds out from his throat if required. This was an accident that never should have happened, not after he had told Kyungsoo to destroy every single pomegranate seed whenever the imp used the fruit to make juice. It was to prevent things like this from ever happening.

Before Lu Han could get his hands on Minseok, he was pulled backwards. Boa, regardless of her small body, was a powerful goddess. She had summoned two branches from the ground to yank Lu Han away from Minseok.

“Do not _dare _to touch my baby boy anymore,” Boa slowly stated, anger and disgust evident in her tone.

“No, you do not understand—” Lu Han began, but he was interrupted.

“Six,” Minseok said weakly, gaining his voice back. “I managed to eat six seeds.”

Hearing the words, Lu Han buried his face into his hands. “Oh gods…”

Boa didn’t care about whatever episode the king of the Underworld was having. She finally rushed to Minseok and wrapped her arms around her son. “My baby, mother is here. You are safe now. We will get you away from that shameless god.” Lu Han, too busy cursing himself for letting Minseok accidentally digest six pomegranate seeds, didn’t notice the way Minseok was struggling in his mother’s arms.

“N-no…! Let me go, Mother!” Minseok tried to escape the firm hug, eventually managing to free himself from Boa’s arms. But the goddess wasn’t done yet. When she saw the marks on Minseok’s neck up close, she let out a sob. Her body shook, but not for a moment did Lu Han think she was crying. Not when the ground around them kept cracking, deadly plants with thorns sprouting everywhere. Lu Han soon found himself looking into the fiery eyes of the goddess herself.

“You… I do not even have words for your vulgar actions. Kidnapping my son and… using him against his will all this time?!” Boa screamed and slapped Lu Han on the cheek. Lu Han wished it had hurt more. “Was my rejection not clear enough? Did you not understand when I told you I did not want you near my baby? I thought we had come to a mutual agreement, but what can you expect from the king of the Underworld… Kidnapping and raping my baby sounds just like you.” Boa spat the last words against Lu Han’s face, making the god lower his gaze. Yes, it did sound just like him — or at least it sounded like the image the other gods and mortals had of him.

“Mother!” An angry shout captured both Lu Han and Boa’s attention. It was Minseok. He had stepped out of the bed, his face red and angry. Lu Han could also see sadness in the expression, but he couldn’t understand why. Minseok could leave this place today, after all. Leave all this behind him and live a long life, forget about these past months like they were nothing but a distant nightmare.

“I cannot deny the kidnapping, but… Lu Han has not forced me into anything!” Minseok spoke with a serious expression. Lu Han was surprised that the anger in Minseok’s voice seemed to be directed at Boa instead of Lu Han.

Boa was having none of it. “He has not forced you? Look at yourself, son! Your appearance…!” She had to cover her mouth with her hand before another sob escaped her lips. Lu Han understood it must have been hard for a mother to see her child in such a state. If only Lu Han could have held it in for just one more day…

“My appearance…” Minseok’s voice was suddenly quieter. Lu Han watched as Minseok touched his neck, slid his finger across the multiple dark marks. There was a tiny smile on the god’s lips. “These,” Minseok pointed at the marks, “were a mutual decision, Mother.”

“What?” Boa asked, stupefied.

“I am saying I willingly let Lu Han take me,” Minseok said with a red face. Lu Han heard his voice shake despite Minseok’s efforts to mask it. When Boa opened her mouth to argue, Minseok was quick to add, “We consummated our marriage. I am now properly his wife, and there is nothing you can do about it!”

“No!” Someone yelled. When Boa and Minseok turned to look at Lu Han, the god realised it had been him. “No,” he repeated. “You… you did not understand what you were doing, Minseok. Everything that happened earlier was my fault.”

Minseok let out a mocking laugh after hearing Lu Han’s words. He didn’t look happy, though — if anything, Minseok looked hurt. Then his expression turned into an angry one, and this time, it was pointed at Lu Han. “I did understand what was going on! I wanted it! Gods, how could you not realise how much I wanted it, you… you moron!”

It was Lu Han’s turn to be left speechless. Never had anyone dared to call him a moron. Minseok didn’t care — he wasn’t done yet. “And the pomegranate seeds I ate… I understood their power as well. I knew what they would do.”

Lu Han heard the words but couldn’t grasp the meaning of them. He didn’t understand what Minseok meant by wanting it, or by eating the pomegranate seeds while knowing what they would do. Why would anyone eat them knowing they would prevent them from ever leaving the Underworld? Lu Han didn’t understand any of it.

And neither did Boa. “What are you saying about some seeds, darling? Why are they important? And what do you mean you _wanted _it? Of course you did not want anything from that monster, baby. If anything, he has confused your head with some—”

“He has not, Mother!” Minseok argued, frustration evident in his voice. “And stop treating me like some child who gets confused about everything. I am not a baby any longer, Mother. I have not been for a while.” The god took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before continuing. “And as for the seeds… the more you eat them, the more difficult it will be for you to leave the Underworld.”

“WHAT?” Boa screamed. Lu Han saw the ground crack some more, and the ceiling as well. There was barely any space in the chamber anymore, as the thorns and vines kept multiplying. So this was the harvest goddess’ wrath. The anger was evident in the goddess’ eyes as well — eyes that had been turned towards Lu Han again. Boa reached for Lu Han’s neck, wrapping her long, thin fingers around it. Lu Han let her.

“You… You knew I was coming, so you fed my baby those seeds that prevent him from leaving this place?!”

Lu Han could neither nod nor shake his head; Boa’s grip was too tight. He could barely breathe. Lu Han knew he could have shaken the goddess off with his powers, but he chose not to use them. In the end, it didn’t matter whether Lu Han used his powers to free himself or not. Minseok was suddenly there, grabbing his mother’s arm and yanking it away from Lu Han’s neck.

“Did you not hear me, Mother? It was me who ate the seeds. Lu Han knew nothing about this.” The young god turned towards Lu Han, who flinched when Minseok gently touched his neck, soothing away the red handprint Boa had left. “Are you alright, Lu Han? You cannot let mother attack you like that.”

Lu Han couldn’t say anything, as he still didn’t understand. Why was Minseok being so gentle with him instead of just running towards his freedom with his mother? The gates were still open, after all. Minseok let out a frustrated sigh and wrapped Lu Han’s hand in his own. It only managed to increase the god’s confusion — and he wasn’t the only one confused.

“What are you saying?” Boa asked, her lips forming a thin line after she saw Minseok and Lu Han’s joined hands.

“I am saying…” Minseok inhaled deeply. “I am saying I… I have come to love Lu Han, and I do not wish to leave his side. You can either accept it or not, but I am not going back with you to the surface.”

Boa blinked. Lu Han blinked. Minseok was the only one who didn’t blink, squeezing Lu Han’s hand in his own and challenging his mother with his intense stare.

“And if you or anyone else is going to hurt Lu Han, or anyone in the Underworld, then… you have to hurt me too.” Minseok finally stated, pulling Lu Han towards him. Boa looked like she was about to cry. Either that or explode. Or perhaps both. There was a heavy silence between the trio that was only dispelled when Baekhyun, together with Chanyeol, crawled from under the bed. Or rather, Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun by the imp’s tail while Baekhyun struggled to get free.

“Noo! I don’t wanna die! Stupid Yeollie!” The imp whined. He covered his head, probably in case the gods were already exchanging blows. When Baekhyun realised Chanyeol was the only one making any noise, barking at the thorny vines trying to poke him, the imp cracked one of his eyes open and looked around.

“So… everything is okay? You guys are not fighting? I’m not gonna die a virgin?”

That seemed to wake Boa from whichever trance the goddess had fallen in after Minseok’s words.

“Everything is not okay! I shall inform Kris about this… _absurd _situation and let the ruler of the gods handle this. I will not leave my baby here to rot just because he accidentally ate some seeds…” Boa half yelled and half mumbled. But it seemed she would not cause a fight, at least not today. When Lu Han had opened the gates earlier, he had been surprised to find Boa had arrived alone instead of with an army of gods. But who knew when Minseok’s mother would change her mind and arrive armed to the teeth. For now, Boa swallowed her anger, forcefully hugged Minseok and told him that everything was going to be alright, that mother would solve this and make sure Minseok could leave the Underworld despite eating some nasty seeds. Minseok tried to mumble objections, to make his mother understand, but Boa seemed to be deaf to his words. Lu Han felt how hard Minseok was squeezing his hand, as if it was an anchor preventing Boa from taking the young god away.

Finally, Boa let go of Minseok, but not without covering his soft face with kisses. Lu Han couldn’t help the little sting of jealousy telling him he would have to make sure those spots were later covered with his kisses instead. Minseok’s words were slowly sinking in, clearing Lu Han’s head and making his heart beat in a way it hadn’t beat in… an eternity. It seemed Minseok’s ‘never’ hadn’t actually meant never.

“And you,” Boa pointed at Lu Han before stomping through the doorway. “If I find out you have touched my baby boy before Kris has given his judgement about this situation…” The goddess swiped two of her fingers across her neck, and Lu Han received the message. Loud and clear. Despite Minseok’s objections, Lu Han knew he would not be putting his hands on his… wife. At least not until Kris had said what he thought about the whole matter.

**~ ~ ~**

They did not have to wait too long. Minseok’s mother had made sure her son’s case had been Kris’ top priority, even over chasing some new handsome mortal the god had spotted on a faraway island. Junmyeon was probably quite happy that Kris’ plans had changed.

However, the results were not what Boa had been expecting. Or Minseok, for that matter.

Six months in the Underworld, since Minseok had managed to eat only six pomegranate seeds. Kris had stated. And six on the surface.

Boa had protested, telling Kris she would not let anything grow if Minseok was not there with her. Kris had merely shrugged. It was not a problem for him if Boa still let nature flourish for the rest of the year. Minseok would have protested as well, but feeling too shy in front of Kris, he had kept his mouth shut. It was better than nothing: he had at least six months every year with Lu Han. Six months under the blue skies didn’t sound bad either — even if he would have to spend them with someone other than Jongdae from now on, as Minseok had found out his best friend had turned into a river. At least he could still swim in the river Chen, feeling as if he was close to his old friend.

As Boa had let the nature wither for much too long, Kris had decided Minseok would have to spend the first six months on the surface. That would to keep Boa happy and the mortals wouldn’t die of famine. Minseok had shown a sour face, thinking about how long six months were going to feel without Lu Han. The other god had even kept his promise and had barely touched Minseok ever since Boa had left. Needless to say, Minseok had not been happy waking up in the mornings with a hard-on he knew he had to deal with himself. After Lu Han’s large hands, his own fingers just didn’t do the trick anymore.

Lu Han had a lot of making up to do once Minseok was back in the Underworld, and Minseok wouldn’t settle for anything less than the best.

Good thing he already knew the king of the Underworld was able to give him just that.

THE END.

**…**

I stare at the words. It is done…

This story is even better than the one I wrote a couple of years ago, where Minseok and Lord Lu Han had been idols in Asia.

It has been a long road, starting from seeing Lord Lu Han alone and depressed and knowing he would need to bring a living spouse to the Underworld. Souls and monsters alone were not enough to keep our Lord happy. First there was the research stage, that of gathering information of a wide variety of gods and mortals alike. Jongin was a huge help as he knew everything about gods and love put together. Then there was the elimination process. It was cruel, but it had to be done. That left me with Minseok: a seemingly sweet god young and pretty enough for our Lord, and most importantly, kind enough for him. I was so proud of my finding. Minseok was the perfect future spouse for Lord Lu Han.

Next came thinking of an excuse to get Lord Lu Han to go outside, to see Minseok with his own two eyes. I knew he would not be able to resist the young god once he laid his eyes on him. Lord Lu Han has always been weak for cute things, and if Minseok is not cute, no one is.

My intuition turned out to be correct. A mere glance later, our Lord was in love. After some more glimpses, and perhaps some questionable stalking that went on for decades, Lord Lu Han was convinced that Minseok was the most perfect being on the surface. And that Lord Lu Han wanted to marry him. After that, there was only the task of asking Boa for Minseok’s hand. Our Lord miraculously failed at that, but I was not good friends with a bunch of Erotes for nothing. It was easy to convince Lord Lu Han that he should ignore Boa and ask for Minseok’s agreement from the young god himself. All it would take was some practice over the right choice of words, and Minseok would be smitten with our Lord.

Lord Lu Han panicking and kidnapping Minseok almost ruined the beautiful love I had planned for them, but everything turned out alright in the end. And most importantly…

The story has been finished now, and I am still alive thanks to Baekhyun.

Just when my mind is about to turn to the other imp, the door to our hideaway opens and Baekhyun rushes in. He is sweaty but does not look harmed.

“I think I managed to trick them into the other direction,” Baekhyun pants, waiting for his breathing to even out. Baekhyun getting back was not part of my plan. The only reason why I kissed him in the first place was because I did not believe I would see him again. I was not ready to face my actions, especially not in a space this tight.

As if hearing the thoughts in my head, Baekhyun turns to look at me. I spot a faint blush on his already red face. “So, Kyungja,” he starts, tapping his fingers against his horns nervously. I can only brace myself for what is to come. “About earlier…”

Baekhyun fails to say anything else, halted by sudden noises coming from outside. I glance at Baekhyun. _Tricked, eh? _There are two gods talking, and we both know those voices very well. They are our predators, the ones we have been hiding from this entire time.

They are Lord Lu Han and Lord Minseok.

“Minseok, this is nonsense!” I hear Lord Lu Han whining. “Why do we have to clean the Underworld now? Can’t we go fuck instead? It’s been six months! I miss you, baby! I miss your body! It will literally take weeks to clean this place! I can’t hold on for that long, I need to touch you now...!”

“Hah!” Lord Minseok’s loud laughter carries all the way to our hiding place. I notice their voices getting closer. Baekhyun notices it too, as his body tenses up. “Don’t you dare talk to me about nonsense! Just last decade you wanted to re-name Tartarus “Swag” just because it’s on fire all the time! And did you not see the state of the kitchens? Or the hallways? Dust everywhere! Spiderwebs everywhere! I doubt I could even get aroused when we’re surrounded by this much filth!”

“But babyyy,” Lu Han pleads, and I just know our Lord is making that pathetic puppy face of his. He has yet to realise it stopped having any sort of effect on Lord Minseok a couple of centuries ago.

“Don’t you _baby _me, Lu Han!” Lord Minseok growls. He is quite fearsome when he gets angry. “Maybe you and the imps should have cleaned here _before _my arrival if you wanted to stuff me with your cock so badly.”

“But…”

“Please tell me you have cleaned this place at least once since I left last September?”

There is only silence coming from Lord Lu Han’s side. It is not a good kind of silence.

“Lu Han!”

“I’m sorry, baby! You know how fast time always flies, especially ever since Baekhyun brought us that big television and managed to get the cable channels finally working… They show football on it and – _ouch! _Don’t get me wrong, baby, I love it when you’re aggressive, but only in bed. Don’t just yank my hair out of nowhere…”

“Of course you have another excuse prepared! First you were “too busy” to clean because you were spying on me with crystal balls, and when those stopped being cool, you got satellites to do the job. And now you’re saying instead of touching the broom, you just watched the TV the whole time?!” Lord Minseok yells. “Soon you’ll probably be too busy to even fuck me properly…”

“No, no, no!” I hear Lord Lu Han defending himself. I try to remember if there has even been a decade free of fighting, but nothing comes to my mind. After the two centuries of their honeymoon phase, things have been getting heated between our Lords rather often — and not just in their bedchamber. Lord Minseok is very strict when it comes to cleaning, and Lord Lu Han… Well, keeping things neat and clean does not come naturally to him. Or for us imps.

“First of all, I wasn’t _spying on you, _I was just checking how you were doing on the ground! Since Boa still doesn’t allow me near you whenever you go up there. And secondly… I always have time to fuck you, baby. Like… right now. Right now, I have plenty of time to devour your sweet, soft ass,” Lord Lu Han tries to explain the situation, just like he always does.

Baekhyun gags next to me, tired of hearing how soft and sweet Lord Minseok’s ass is. I cannot blame him, as I feel exactly the same. It has been Lord Lu Han’s daily topic for way too many centuries.

“Enough time to give me babies as well?” I hear Lord Minseok ask. Lord Lu Han just stepped on a landmine without even realising it.

“Y-yes, but… Now, don’t get me wrong, Minseok. I want to have about a zillion babies with you, but… Babies cry all the time, need to be taken care of all the time! When will we have time to have sex if we have babies? Never! Just… one more baby free millennium, okay?”

“You said that a millennium ago! You promised we’d have babies this millennium!” Lord Minseok’s voice is starting to sound frustrated. Lord Lu Han should know better than to annoy his wife.

“This is the last millennium I am asking for! I swear! Uh, I’m not swearing on the river Styx, though. Please don’t ask me to do that. But really! Only one more millennium where I don’t have to share you with anyone else while you are here. Then I’ll fill your belly with babies, as many as you want. We can even make Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sing them lullabies or entertain them in other ways,” Lord Lu Han murmurs, his voice carrying to our hiding place. I rub my horns. Life in the Underworld is hectic as it is now. A bunch of babies is the last thing we need, especially if they turn out to be anything like Lord Minseok. Judging from the expression on Baekhyun’s face, he is not ready to entertain babies or sing lullabies to them either.

“Speaking of Baekhyun… Chanyeol? Did you manage to track his hiding place already? I bet Kyungsoo’s there too. Those two always run away when we have cleaning to do…”

I exchange looks with Baekhyun. He looks as terrified as I feel. I know we are done for. The painful silence only lasts for a couple of seconds before I hear it: Chanyeol barking outside the cabinet that serves as our hiding place.

“Kyungja—” is all Baekhyun manages to say before the doors are yanked open and Lord Minseok peeks in.

“Here you two are, just like I guessed!” He yells and grabs the both of us, pulling me and Baekhyun out of our hiding place. I barely have time to hide my papers. I know I should have switched to laptops ages ago, but there is something too lovely about writing on a paper.

“Noo! I don’t wanna dieee…!” Baekhyun whines but does not manage to struggle out of Lord Minseok’s grip. Lord Minseok is small, like his mother, but there is undeniable strength in his arms. At least us getting caught means I do not have to talk about the kissing accident with Baekhyun for a while. Or ever. Because I am going to be dead, as is Baekhyun.

We are done for.

“Stop acting like a little cleaning will kill you. Gods, you two do this every time…” Lord Minseok rolls his eyes, ignoring the pleads for our lives. Lord Lu Han does not say anything, only offering us a small smile. He probably cannot do much, as his own fate is equally grim: Lord Minseok usually leaves cleaning the Styx to him. Cleaning that river is no simple job, as Lord Lu Han has learned after a couple of millenia. “Baekhyun, you go clean Cerberus’s chambers. Gods only know how filthy that place is after six months of no one touching it.”

“Noo! Anything but that! I am going to die! This time, I will surely die!” Baekhyun bawls, but Lord Minseok knows no mercy. Instead, he turns to me, and I know I am done for. “And as for you, Kyungsoo,” Minseok begins, and I let my shoulders sag. I have no fight left in me anymore; I shall accept my fate with empty eyes. “You’ll clean the kitchens as always. All the other imps I have assigned to their duties already.”

Kitchens. The damn kitchens. The damned huge kitchens that will take me weeks to clean and leave me with long-lasting back pain. Lord Minseok is merciless as ever.

Perhaps I had calculated it all wrong. Perhaps introducing Lord Minseok to Lord Lu Han was a huge mistake. They were the perfect match in my head, but now…

…Now, I am starting to regret it all.

And judging by the whining imps all around us, I am not the only one.

Gods be damned.


End file.
